Dirty Little Secret
by soapmaniac22
Summary: He rarely spoke, hell, he never did. But, boy could he do sinful, toe curling things to her body.
1. My Dirty Little Secret

**Hey guys! Are you guys alive from the Klaropocalypse? I'm still completely dead of feels!**

 **Sooo, here's a new little drabble/smut series I've been kind of playing with. I wanted to work on my sexy-time skills, so low and behold, this came to fruition. Basically, I would describe this as a friend with benefits series...minus the friend part. If that makes sense. It's a little bit different than my usual stuff, little more detached and very little fluff so I'm kind of nervous about it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Wednesday.

Caroline loved Wednesdays.

She twirled a blonde curl around her finger and tried not to roll her eyes at the story Tyler Lockwood was telling her. He was going on about some professional football game that he went to over the weekend in Baltimore and she kept flicking her eyes over to the clock in the lunchroom. Her best friend Elena was cuddled up with her boyfriend, Stefan, across the lunch table, both of them too wrapped in each other to notice Caroline's impatience. The rest of the table was flanked with other football players and cheerleaders, all wearing their uniforms for the pep rally that would take place at the end of the day.

It was the week of the big rival game against Whitmore High School, the biggest Fall event in Mystic Falls, Virginia besides Founder's Day. It was also spirit week at Mystic Falls High School, a full five days dedicated to pumping up the football team and student body for the big game.

As head cheerleader, Caroline lived for weeks like this. She spent the majority of the fall

semester dreaming up the different ideas and routines for the game, all leading up to the cheerleaders big halftime performance. The cheerleaders were all in charge of making goody bags and signs for the football players for the week, something Caroline gladly took charge of.

However, instead of counting down the hours to the big pep rally, Caroline was currently counting down the minutes until her free period.

Biting her lip, she snuck another peek at the clock on the wall. Tyler rested a flirtatious hand on her arm and she smiled at him beguilingly. He continued to talk to her animatedly and she hummed and responded at the appropriate times. She and the football player dated sporadically in the past, and he was always someone fun to flirt with when they both needed a distraction. But, dating him again wasn't even on her radar.

There were other things to keep her occupied.

Her eyes flicked through the lunchroom and fell on a lone figure in the corner. His dirty blonde head was bowed, his nimble fingers working a pencil across a white sheet of paper. He was sitting by himself at the end of a table, his dark clothing a contrast to the white cafeteria table and walls.

Caroline found herself licking her bottom lip, the jawline on him making her mouth suddenly dry. As if he noticed her eyes on him, his gaze snapped up and met hers. She blinked at him once and then pushed her bangs behind her ear.

It was her signal.

He blinked back and looked back down at the paper he was working on, placing the top of the pencil in his mouth as he chewed on it.

That was his.

Caroline felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body and she willed herself to turn back to Tyler and pay more attention to him. A shiver of desire went down her back when she thought of what was to come, and she clenched her thighs together as she continued to impatiently wait for the bell to ring. Tyler reveled in the attention from her, and she had to keep herself from falling asleep when he pulled out pictures of the players he'd met.

But he didn't notice.

Nobody at the table did.

The only person who did was off in the corner, watching the blonde with an unreadable expression as his pencil flew over the page he drew on.

The cheerleader never noticed.

Right when Caroline was about to excuse herself from the table, the bell rang. She immediately hopped up and rattled off an excuse to Elena about buying supplies during free period for more posters during spirit week. Thankfully, her best friend bought it and waved her off with flick of the wrist. Caroline gave Tyler a winning smile and dashed off to her locker.

She passed by _him_ , pointedly keeping her gaze trained to hall in front of her as he gathered up his backpack and supplies. Arriving at her locker, Caroline dropped off her purse and headed down the hall to a deserted corridor that she was becoming very familiar with.

At the end of the corridor, there was a brown custodial closet door. She looked around before tapping on the wood five times with her index finger. There was a pause and in a flash, the door opened and she was pulled in. Her body was pressed up against the door and her mouth was immediately covered by another pair of lips.

Klaus.

His lean body was hard against hers as he licked at her bottom lip and her fingers found their way to the back of his head where she tugged at his curls. His stubble brushed up against her chin, the sting sending a stab of arousal to her core. Caroline ran her fingers over the material of his dark henley, tracing the familiar planes of his chest. He trembled against her and she smirked into his mouth, groaning when he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh.

He made a noise of appreciation when he slipped a finger underneath her cheerleading briefs. She had been wet and waiting since second period this morning when she saw him bent over at his locker.

He didn't say anything, not even a smartass comment about her obvious arousal.

They never talked.

Ever.

She whimpered as he broke away from her lips, licking a stripe down her neck. She gasped as his thumb found her clit and pressed down, making her hips jerk.

Her hands made their way to buckle of his belt and she immediately began to undo his pants. Klaus hissed against her skin when she brushed against his erection and bit down lightly on her shoulder. His fingers continued to touch her wet heat, stroking her lips and dipping into her entrance to tease her.

She sucked at a spot behind his ear and he panted against her, his free hand wandering up underneath her cheer top to gently squeeze her breast. The touch of his calloused skin against her soft skin sent electricity down her spine, and she threw her head back with a quiet moan. He recaptured her lips to muffle the sound, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers.

Caroline undid his pants, immediately pushing them and his boxers down his legs. His fingers teased her nipple, tugging and rolling it until it hardened into tight bud. He switched breasts, biting her lower lip as she explored his firm ass with her hands. Klaus tugged at her spankies, his hand leaving her breast and she pouted against his lips.

He smiled, the biggest reaction that she ever seems to get out of him.

With a flick of the hand, Caroline's skirt hit the floor and her briefs followed shortly. Caroline flicked her thumb over the tip of his cock, which was his favorite, and he grunted, burying his head into the crook of her neck as he thrust in her hand.

Klaus pressed two fingers into her entrance and she gasped into his mouth, as her head spun with desire. Every thrust made her head spin as he stroked her silky walls, scissoring inside her as his lips continued to steal her breath.

She continued to pump her hand up and down his shaft, swiping her thumb over the tip again to lubricate her movement with his pre cum. The tension in her belly continued to grow, getting tighter and tighter with every stroke of his fingers and the touch of his tongue to her skin. When she drew closer and closer to her climax, Klaus withdrew his fingers and she swore under her breath.

"Please," she whined.

He hesitated for a moment and Caroline froze at her plea.

Klaus looked up at her, his blue-green eyes watching her carefully. Other than a few moans and pleasurable noises, their encounters were dead quiet. No talking was an unspoken rule, and small talk, greetings, and pretty much anything other than sex was taboo.

It was easier for them to stay detached.

That's the arrangement.

No talking. No feelings. Just sex.

She snapped out of it but shook her head as she pulled out the condom hidden in her bra and covered him quickly. Gently, she guided his length to her entrance as he wrapped her leg around his waist. He licked his bottom lip and thrust into her, watching her as she arched into him. Caroline let out a shaky sigh, the feeling of him filling her up made the fire inside her blood burn hotter. His hands went to the soft skin of her ass, squeezing it briefly as he lifted her up and she wrapped her other leg around his waist.

Caroline sighed contentedly, closing her eyes to avert from his gaze as she leaned back against the door as he pumped into her steadily. There was an inkling in the back of her brain wondering how good sex with him would be in a bed, but she brushed that aside as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

That would never happen.

Every Wednesday during free period, they met in the custodial closet. Klaus would fuck her brains out against the door, and then they would both get dressed and leave in silence. The next week would be the same routine, something they'd perfected since February of junior year.

It was no strings sex, entirely beneficial for both of them.

Two strangers, two different worlds.

No attachment. No feelings.

Just mind-blowing sex.

As the daughter of a sheriff, Caroline knew she was flirting with danger by having sex at school.

It really turned her on more than scaring her.

Klaus buried his head into her neck, pressing kisses there as his thrusts became more erratic. She sucked on his jaw, nipping at his earlobe as the tension in her belly continued to tighten. Her fingers found their way to back of his neck and she pulled his lips to hers. Whimpering into his mouth, Caroline felt the tell-tale signs of her climax beginning to build. He pressed a thumb against her clit and massaged it and she gasped, throwing her head back.

The tension snapped and she flew apart around his cock, drenching him with her release. Caroline shook against him, her walls fluttering around his length as he continued to pump into her, milking her release. Caroline shuddered, limply winding her arms around his neck and she fiddled with the necklaces he wore.

Her eyes flew to his and she was mesmerized by way his darkened lustfully as he took her in. Klaus' jaw was set in a firm line, a sign that he was trying very hard to keep it together. The moment seemed more intimate than usual, and the gaze on his face was completely unreadable. She sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling very naked in his arms even though she was still wearing the top half of her uniform.

"Come for me."

Her quiet command broke through the tension filled air and Klaus thrust once more, spilling his release inside of her. He grunted quietly and she sighed, combing the back of hair with her fingernails as he caught his breath against her chest.

Caroline snapped out of the intimacy of the moment and disengaged from him, wincing as he slipped out of her. She dressed quietly, steadily ignoring him as usual while he pulled up his pants and disposed of the condom in the small trash bag that they kept stashed. He stuffed the bag in his backpack that was discarded on the floor to throw away later and she fluffed her ponytail.

Klaus cleared his throat and nodded towards the door, making her jump in surprise. She opened the door and poked her head out, grimacing at the bright fluorescent lighting. Tapping her fingers three times against the door which signaled the all-clear, Caroline slipped out and headed down the hall to the girl's bathroom to clean up.

She didn't look back to see if he followed, but heard the door close. Letting out a deep breath of relief as they yet again got away with their arrangement, Caroline blinked as she adjusted to the light. Her hands shook slightly as she remembered the weird look on Klaus' face earlier, but brushed it aside.

"Caroline!"

Her heart jumped in her throat as she heard her name, but turned around with a smile plastered to her face.

"Hey 'Lena."

The brunette gave her a weird look. "Are you okay?"

Caroline swallowed but chuckled nervously. "Of course! Why?"

"You look a little sweaty," her friend asked, giving her a sympathetic look. "Are you sick?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, but inwardly sighed in relief. "Of course not! I was rehearsing for the pep rally."

Elena's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I thought you were getting poster stuff."

She cursed under her breath, mentally berating herself for not keeping the lies straight. "Right, I was going to, but then decided I wanted to make sure I knew the cheer perfectly."

Elena nodded, seemingly buying her story. "Oh. Well, better be careful. Don't want to smudge all your makeup off."

Caroline giggled, biting her bottom lip and noticed how swollen it was. She quickly pulled Elena by the arm and tugged her towards the gym.

"Come on Gilbert, you could use the practice too," she teased.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Aye aye, captain."

The girls giggled down the hall, both of them stopping suddenly as a familiar figure quickly walked past them, nearly crashing into Elena.

"Watch it!" Elena yelped, jumping out of the way.

Caroline's heart rate pulsed as she noted the familiar curls and henley shirt that she had been clutching not 15 minutes ago whip past them. Klaus ignored them as usual, his eyes trained on the floor. Elena rolled her eyes, and pulled Caroline past him.

"He's so weird," she hissed.

Caroline looked over her shoulder as she spoke, noticing the way his shoulders tensed at Elena's insult. She opened her mouth to agree with her, but her brain screamed for her to shut up. Klaus looked over at her, their eyes meeting for what felt like the first time ever. Her mouth shut and she just shook her head and turned to Elena.

"Come on," she muttered, and opened the door to the gym and pushed her friend in.

She didn't bother to look behind and notice Klaus staring after her with that same indescribable expression.

* * *

 **Sooo, what do we think? I'm leaving this all up to you guys on whether you want more or not! I have plenty of other drabbles planned out if you like it so far, so please review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	2. The Agreement

**Oh. My. God.**

 **Holy cow! I was not expecting such a big reaction to this new little series! All of the reviews, follows, and favorites completely blew my mind! I'm so so so happy that you guys seemed to like it :)**

 **So, this new section is basically the birth of the arrangement between Klaus and Caroline. It's a flashback to February of their junior year, so we get to see their first encounter and Klaus finally gets to talk! I'm actually really super nervous because I've never really written them like this before, and I really hope I live up to ya'lls expectations *nervous smile***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **8 Months Earlier**_

"Heads up, Care!"

Caroline spun around at the sound of Tyler's voice and immediately was smacked in the chest with a plastic bottle. She felt something wet splash out of the bottle and shrieked as it seeped through her top.

"Oops," he muttered, looking guiltily back at his friend Matt.

"Seriously?" Caroline groaned, looking down at her white shirt.

There was a red stain blossoming on the front from the Gatorade bottle that Tyler and Matt had been tossing around at the end of lunch. She glared at the two boys who just sent her sheepish smiles. Elena winced as she pulled napkins out of her purse to hand to Caroline.

She dabbed at her chest frantically, trying to keep the red sports drink from completely ruining her shirt. The napkins failed to be helpful as the stain continued to spread and set on the white garment.

"You seriously suck," she hissed, tossing her wet napkin at Tyler's face.

Even though the napkin hit him in the nose, he didn't say respond due to the fact his eyes were currently plastered on her chest. Looking down, Caroline noted the clear outline of her lacy bra through the wet shirt, something that wasn't lost on half of the football team as they ogled her chest.

"So mature," she spat out, getting up from the table. "You guys are such pigs."

She stalked off and the table giggled behind her. Rolling her eyes, Caroline wondered why she hung out with them. The team and cheerleaders were always a tight-knit group, and normally she didn't have much of a problem with them. However, lately she was starting to think she'd begun to outgrow some of their antics. Especially with some of the guys on the team. Tyler was cute and everything, but his immaturity had kept her from ever really wanting to pursue a relationship with him.

She wanted a man, not a boy.

It was February of her junior year in high school and football season was long over. She still had to cheer for the basketball game though, so she always brought her cheer uniform and a change of clothes to keep in her locker. Quickly jogging down the hall to her locker, she spun the dial on the lock, groaning when she heard the bell signaling the end of lunch. Getting caught in the hallway with a big stain and a wet white t-shirt was _so_ not ideal.

She yanked the bag out of her locker and pressed it to her chest as she sprinted down the hall to the east corridor. There were mostly empty classrooms in that wing so no one would be walking in that direction. Suddenly realizing that the girls bathroom was on the other side of the school, Caroline groaned before trudging down the end of the corridor to a custodial closet.

For the most part the closet was empty, just a few mop buckets and sponges. She turned on the light and made a face at all the cobwebs in the corners. She just shook her head and dropped her gym bag on the floor and ruffled through it for a new shirt.

"Come on," she muttered, feeling around in her bag.

Her hands brushed against a soft fabric and she yanked it out of the bag with a smile. It was a simple black tank top, but it would still go with her army green jacket that managed to stay stain free. She shrugged off her jacket and white t-shirt, the latter hitting the floor with a splat.

Looking down at her lacy white bra, Caroline scoffed at the small red stain that was growing across the middle of it. She dug her hand towel out of her bag and pressed it against her breasts to soak up the moisture.

There was a shuffling noise outside the closet and a figure burst through the door, and Caroline shrieked, and dropping her towel. The person's back was facing her as he peered through the front of the door before shutting it.

"Do you mind?" she squeaked.

The figure turned around and Caroline abruptly stepped back when she realized who it was.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus ran in a completely different circle than she did, mostly with the art crowd while Caroline stuck to her cheer friends and the jock group. He was notorious for his reputation, always in the principal's office for either being drunk on campus, skipping class, or doing God knows what else.

All in all, he was bad news.

He and Caroline had been in the same grade ever since freshman year when his family moved from the United Kingdom to Virginia. His younger sister Rebekah was a cheerleader on the JV squad, and he had a few other siblings that Caroline had seen around.

Klaus looked surprised at seeing her. She openly gaped at him, and took a step back further into the closet. He watched her thoughtfully before his gaze slunk down her body. She became more aware of her lack of dress and yanked her towel up from the floor, crushing it to her chest.

"This isn't a peepshow, asshole," she hissed angrily at him.

Klaus just stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to look.

"Seriously?" she asked indignantly, placing her hands on her hips as she temporarily forgot about her undressed state. "Turn around."

He rose his eyebrows at her and she glared before twirling her index finger in a circle to indicate him turning around. With a roll of the eyes, he finally did and she let out an irritated huff.

"Finally. What is it with boys and boobs?"

Klaus snorted and she ignored it, reaching for her bag.

She quickly dressed in her black tank top and wrapped her ruined shirt in the towel and stuffed it back in her gym bag. Klaus continued to stand in front of the door, his hands slung into his pants pockets.

"You can turn back around," she announced, fluffing out her hair.

He spun back around, folding his arms across his chest as he contemplated her appearance. Caroline felt self conscious under his cool gaze, biting her lip unsurely as she played with the handle on her bag.

"Right," she muttered. "I will just be going."

She went to go past him before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the door.

"What are you-" she began haughtily before he slapped a hand across her mouth and put his finger up to his lips.

"Quiet," he ordered, nodding towards the door.

Caroline glared at him, ignoring the shiver that went down her back at his low accent. She listened quietly before recognizing the sound of Principal Fell's voice outside the door. He was lecturing a student in the hallway, both of their voices fading as he presumably lead them to his office. Caroline held her breath, inwardly thanking Klaus from saving both of them for what she knew would have been an awkward situation and conversation.

"Thanks," she murmured, looking up at him.

Klaus just shrugged and let go of her waist before walking deeper into the closet. Instead of leaving, she turned to watch him as he dug through a pile of mops looking for something.

"So," she began, twisting her fingers around her gym bag. "Is this where you come to get high, drink, or whatever it is that you do that gets you in trouble all the time?"

Klaus looked over his shoulder at her and rolled his eyes. She tried to ignore the delicious way his gray henley hugged his lean torso and how enticing his ass looked in his dark jeans as he continued to hunt around in the floor.

"Or do you come here to get your rocks off?" she continued, mentally slapping herself for the comment.

He snorted and turned around, a notepad in hand. "You really know nothing about me, do you Miss Mystic Falls?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his mention of her current beauty queen title. "Like you know anything about me."

Klaus flipped open to a blank page in his notebook and settled down on the floor with a charcoal pencil in his hand.

"You're a junior, cheerleader, probably captain next year. Your mother is the sheriff, favorite show is probably something trivial like _The Bachelor_ , you enjoy long walks in the beach, and planning many events for the bloody beautification committee my mother attends, and you're probably number 5 in our class," he looked up with an irritatingly smug smirk directed at her. "How am I doing?"

She glared at him, ignoring the proud gleam in his eyes. "I'm number three," she grumbled.

"It's the middle of the week, I'm not in top form," he responded with a shrug.

Caroline heard another voice outside the door and she shuffled closer to where Klaus was sitting and dropped her bag on the floor, regaling herself to being stuck inside until further notice.

"So you know things about me, or you think you do. But you don't _know_ me." She sat down across from him and pulled her legs to her chest.

"And you don't know me," he answered back in that annoyingly attractive accent of his, peeking at her before turning back to the notepad.

She tried to get a look at what he was doing but he just pulled it out of her eye sight. They sat quietly for a minute, the only sound coming from the scratch of his pencil on paper and distant voices from classrooms down the hall.

"So, what exactly are you doing in here?" she asked, unable to handle the quiet silence.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he sighed exasperatedly.

Caroline glared at him, crossing her arms over her legs. "I'm just asking."

"What are _you_ doing in here?" he countered, closing his notebook and tossing it to the side.

"I was changing," she indicated towards her shirt. "Something you surely noticed while ogling my boobs."

Caroline's gaze fell to his plump lips as they twisted into a smirk. She bit her bottom one as she fleetingly wondered what it would be like to run her tongue over his.

"Normally people use bathrooms for that," he countered.

"Well, I didn't want to walk in front of the whole student body with a red stain on my shirt," she shot back.

Klaus just tilted his head to the side as he continued to look at her. Caroline felt strangely on display, and she found herself crossing her arms over her chest to pull his leering gaze away from the cleavage peeking out the top of her tank top.

"What were you coming in here for?" she changed the subject. "Waiting for one of your conquests to show up so you could have a little fun?"

"Conquests?" he asked, his eyebrows rising. "Sweetheart, you seem very concerned with my sexual appetite. It's the second time you've mentioned it. I assure you that I'm well fed."

He finished off his sentence with a lewd smirk and she huffed indignantly, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Please, you wish."

Klaus pursed his lips together and shrugged. "Well, it would be fun."

Caroline's stomach twisted nervously and a shiver of anticipation went down her back. "Excuse me?"

Klaus' lips upturned into a wolfish smile and he edged closer to her. "You obviously seem very uptight, Miss Mystic Falls."

"That's not my name," she bit out. "It's Caroline."

"You're attractive, I'm attractive," he mused. "We could both be attractively naked together."

Caroline gaped at him, finding herself slowly checking him out. There was no denying that Klaus was hot. His dirty blonde curls were perfectly mussed, and his eyes were piercing. Those plump, raspberry colored lips of his were utterly tempting, and his stubble made him look older and even more sexier. Everything about him screamed bad boy.

Her silence was telling and he just continued to smile at her at her mischievously as a dark glint in his eyes glittered. She scooted closer to him despite herself, but crossed her arms over her legs and held them tighter to her.

"I'm not uptight," she ignored his statement. "I'm stressed. It's a different."

"Pity, you'd think a little fun time with that Lockwood kid would relax you, love," he commented.

Caroline bristled and threw her bag at his head. He dodged it with a chuckle and leaned back against the wall.

"You're an ass," she shot back angrily. "Not that it's any of your business, but Tyler and I are not together."

"I really don't care," he shrugged and turned back to grab the notebook at his side. "But if you need to unwind, I don't mind taking care of it for you."

Caroline glared at him and he just shot her a devastating smirk.

"Oh come on, I'm only teasing," he shrugged.

She huffed and looked down at her hands, ignoring him as he scooted closer. The tension in the air grew thick and she found herself looking over at him curiously. His eyes were on the floor disinterestedly while he fiddled with the sleeve on his arm. She had to admit up close Klaus was even more attractive with dimples that made girls weak in the knees, and a movie star jaw line that she couldn't help but admire.

"I'm not uptight," she muttered.

He chuckled and Caroline looked up, not noticing that he had completely moved next to her. Her thigh touched his and she swore she felt a jolt of electricity run through her veins. She felt her cheeks flush and he was watching her intently with a determined look. His head edged closer to hers and she sucked in a low breath and leaned in closer, their noses nearly touching.

"I'm just..stressed," she whispered.

"Stressed," he repeated, his breath brushing across her lips.

Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips and his gaze dropped to watch the motion, his own jaw dropping as he took in an unsteady breath.

"I should leave," she mumbled, looking down at his lips.

"You should," he agreed, moving his hand to place it on her bare arm.

She shivered at his touch and inwardly tried to get herself to pull away. Shrugging, she muttered a "what the hell" and kissed him.

Her kiss caught him off guard and he stumbled back. Caroline landed on top of him, his hand coming to curl around her waist as he kissed her back. She gasped into his mouth, the touch of his lips making the blood rush to her head. His lips were soft, just like she had imagined. They moved firmly against hers, stealing her breath as she desperately clutched his arms. He expertly swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, grunting when she raked her nails down his henley-clad back.

He pulled her closer, moaning softly into her mouth as his hand danced up the back of her shirt. She trembled at his touch, the rough pads of his artist hand brushing pleasurably against the soft skin of her back. Her hands fisted into his shirt and she ground her lower half against his waist, smirking against his lips as she felt him harden against her thigh.

He flipped them, quite a feat since they were still in a heap on the floor of a janitor's closet. Caroline vaguely thought about how unsanitary the floor probably was, but Klaus distracted her by sucking her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it. Her hands made their way under the hem of his shirt and she traced the smooth, firm skin of his chest. His body was leaner than Tyler's, and a better kisser at that. Every touch of his lips or scrape of the teeth sent stabs of arousal to the heat between her thighs.

"How about this for stress release?" Klaus mused, running a hand across the band of her pants.

"Stop talking," she gasped, her hips bucking as he brushed his fingers teasingly across the juncture of her thighs.

"Hmm," he hummed, and bit her on the neck playfully.

"Don't leave any marks," she grunted, pulling up the hem of his shirt.

He rid himself of the henley and yanked up hers. In an instant, he had her bra off with the flick of his fingers and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She whimpered, arching into him as his hand massaged her neglected breast.

"Is the door locked?" she managed to get out.

He sighed against her skin, the hot puff of air making goose bumps appear.

"What is this you said about talking?" he teased and licked a line down her stomach.

"Right," she agreed and let out a sharp cry as he slid his hand under her panties.

He smirked at her when he found the damp heat between her thighs.

"Shut up," she hissed and moaned as he traced a circle around her clit.

"Didn't say anything," he said casually as if he wasn't currently torturing her to the brink of sexual insanity.

"Good," she huffed. "Don't say anything. Just fuck me."

Klaus' eyebrows shot up and he slid his hand out of her pants. She whined in protest, but he reached back into his pants and pulled out his wallet, producing a condom. Biting back a retort at how typical it was, Caroline wiggled her pants and panties down her hips. His eyes widened as her creamy skin was revealed. She flushed, moving to cover herself and Klaus grabbed her wrists. He placed them over her head as he planted kisses down her neck, sucking at the hollow dip of her collarbone.

His hot skin brushed against the skin of her breasts and her nipples hardened into tight buds, which his teeth scraped against them pleasurably as his mouth continued to descend down her body. He moved his hand to her core, tracing her wet slit teasingly as he kissed his hipbone. Klaus' lips continued to press kisses on her skin, leaving her blood boiling in his wake. Her legs tensed as he licked a stripe up the inside of her thigh.

His tongue stroked her folds and he moaned at the taste, closing his eyes. Her hips jerked of their own accord towards his mouth and she whined, the tension in her belly tightening at each touch of his tongue. He placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her core and sucked her clit in between his teeth and she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from shrieking.

Klaus chuckled, sitting up and she groaned in protest. He quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers, sheathing himself with the condom. Her eyes grew as she took in the size of his length, and her legs parted anticipatorily as he pulled her closer. Caroline nodded at the questioning look in his eyes and he slid in her, closing his eyes briefly at the feeling. She sighed contentedly as she stretched to accommodate him, her knees weakening as she fluttered around his cock.

Caroline ground her hips experimentally, eyes rolling back in her head when he hit a sensitive spot. She moaned gratefully as he rocked into her, his hips pumping into her steadily as they moved together to find a comfortable rhythm.

Klaus buried his head into the crook of her neck and bit down on her shoulder, soothing the sting with his tongue as she panted hotly in his ear. Their bodies moved in tandem, a sheen of sweat dampening their skin as they continued to chase their highs. At each thrust of his hips, every nerve ending in Caroline's body tightened tighter, building the tension in her belly to where she was practically sobbing with pleasure in his arms.

His hands brushed down her body, leaving her pulse racing and skin tingling at each touch. His hands wrapped around her waist, changing the angle and she cried out, biting her lip to muffle the sound.

Klaus watched her quietly, his jaw set and body tense as he continued to move in her steadily. Feeling a little bit like she was on display, Caroline carefully plucked his hands off her hips and he stopped moving and gave her a questioning look. She sat up and pushed him in a sitting position and slid back onto him, sighing as she wrapped her arms and legs around his waist and neck and began to ride his length.

The new position was glorious, Klaus' cock able to press into her deeper and deeper. Caroline gasped, kissing him as she began to tremble in his lap. Klaus grunted into her mouth and his hips began to jerk sporadically. All of the tension in her body tightened and broke with another rough thrust from Klaus, and Caroline tumbled over the edge.

Her legs shook around his waist as he pulled her hips to his, coaxing out his own orgasm as she rode through hers. Every inch of her body was sensitive to the touch and the feel of his skin sliding with hers nearly made her go over the edge again. Her silky walls tightened around him like a vice and he groaned, spilling into her. He shuddered against her body, tightening his grip on her waist and muffled his moan by kissing her shoulder.

They sat quietly for a minute as they caught their breath, Klaus running his hand up and down her damp back. Caroline looked up, awkwardly meeting his gaze when she realized just exactly what they had done. She disengaged from him quickly, turning away as she pulled her towel from her bag to pat down the sweat from her skin.

Klaus dressed behind her, careful to respectfully turn away as she located the rest of her clothes. Once she was fully clothed, Caroline turned back to him and awkwardly fumbled with her bag.

"So," she began, her face flushing as Klaus met her gaze. "Thanks."

Klaus snorted and rolled his eyes with a smirk. "My pleasure. Literally."

Caroline scoffed. "Listen, I hope you don't think this is going to be a thing or-"

"Isn't that usually the guy line?" Klaus teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

She shook her head and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "No one can know about this."

The smirk slid of his face and he crossed his arms as he continued to study her. "Afraid your pretty little reputation may be ruined if you were caught canoodling an art freak?"

Caroline sighed. "I wasn't going to word it like that."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "No one can know on my end either, can't have my own reputation at stake."

"Exactly," she breathed. "No matter how good that was."

He nodded, shoving a hand in his pocket awkwardly. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and looked down as she fiddled with her hands.

"Too bad we can't do it every Wednesday," he joked, running a hand through his curls.

She giggled, shaking her head. "Talk about a mutually satisfying arrangement."

"No strings, just sex," he said and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We don't even have to talk."

"It would be kind of perfect. We aren't friends or enemies," Caroline pointed out. "Or even acquaintances, so no feelings."

Klaus chuckled as he nodded. "Talk about the best deal."

"Yeah," she laughed, the smile dropping off her face as she met his gaze.

As if he was reading her mind, Klaus' gaze immediately turned intrigued as he stepped closer. Caroline licked her bottom lip, her skin still tingling from his touch as he drew near.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he murmured huskily.

"It's too risky," she whispered.

"You're right," he responded, not sounding convinced. "We'd get caught."

Caroline licked her bottom lip, still able to taste him on her. Casual sex wasn't something she did, ever. But, Klaus was really _really_ good, and she had no intentions of ever wanting to date him. It would be simple sex, no attachments, feelings, or anything. She didn't have to impress him and he didn't have to impress her.

It was either about to be the best idea of her life or her worst mistake. She closed her eyes, heart pounding, but made her decision.

"Unless we make a really good plan," she continued. "And I love making plans."

Klaus smirked at her.

"Well, Miss Mystic Falls, I think we need to talk about one."

"Fine," she said primly. "One condition."

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Don't fall for me," she ordered.

Klaus laughed, throwing his head back. "Trust me, I won't. As long as you don't catch any feelings for me."

She wrinkled her nose. "Art nerds who do illegal things aren't my type. I think we will be good there."

He grinned at her and Caroline felt her heart flip over, but she chalked it up to being leftover from the mind-blowing orgasm he gave her.

"Then we have an agreement," he stated, putting his hand out. "Deal?"

She shook his hand, biting her lip carefully as their gazes met steadily.

"Deal."

* * *

 ***peeks out* So what did we think? How did we feel about their first encounter? I know they are kind of a-holey to each other, but they are basically teenage strangers at the moment. Did we love it? Hate it?** **Do we want more? I have some ideas of where I can take this, but your reviews really help me get an idea of what we are liking and they really motivate me to write quicker and feed my muse :)**

 **You can also find me at she-walked-away on tumblr!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	3. Touch Me

**Hello all! Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favs so far! I am ASTOUNDED by all the love you guys have sent my way!**

 **Two things, everybody go tell fanfantasticworld on tumblr how AMAZING she is for creating a cover for this story! Like seriously, its so so awesome! Another thing, we are BACK to present time! It's Klaroline's senior year, 8 months into their arrangement. Hope you like it :)**

 **Thanks to Erika for looking over this one! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline sighed to herself as she got out of her car. It was the first Wednesday back to school after a weeklong Fall break. Normally Caroline lived for any kind of time off from it, but she found herself moping around her house and the whole town the entire time. Elena and her family went down to Florida to visit her aunt, Tyler and his went on a cruise because his mother was unable to handle any kind of weather below sixty degrees. The rest of the cheer squad was off doing other activities with their own families since they couldn't practice while school was out.

Caroline never really got the chance to go anywhere. Her father had died in the middle of junior year, and her mother was the sheriff of the town and a workaholic, so vacation was never an option. Klaus and his family went back to England for break, taking a few extra days off from school and they had yet to return.

She stopped short before reaching the door, quizzically wondering to herself how Klaus had worked his way into her thought process. Ever since she accidentally spoke during their last encounter, things felt off to her. Klaus had always been a mystery to her, one that she was still unsure about nearly a year into their arrangement. Their physical relationship was mutually satisfying, but it always came off kind of cold to her. They met, fucked, and left in silence.

Caroline shook her head and pulled open the front door to the school, holding it open for the stragglers coming behind her.

It was unlike anything she'd really ever experienced before in her life. Caroline didn't do casual sex. Before Klaus, it was all meaningful to her. Which was why she was surprised that she had managed to go so long without anything getting too messy.

And for the first time, she found herself missing his touch during the week. Her hand didn't quite cut it for her anymore, not after she had experienced the talented tongue and fingers of Klaus Mikaelson.

She was used to dry spells during breaks, though. The summer break between junior and senior year was pretty rough, but with a little help from her vibrator, she had managed to make it until the third Wednesday in August when she nearly pulled Klaus' arm out of his socket, yanking him into the closet.

She'd came twice on his tongue before he'd taken his pants off.

She never really missed him during the summer, regaling herself to taking care of any desires she had. That's why Fall Break felt so weird to her. She wasn't used to missing his touch, to craving it like she did.

"Care!"

She whirled around, a smile tugging at her lips as she found her best friend making her way over to her. Elena's skin was perfectly tanned from her trip to Florida, something Caroline envied the moment she laid eyes on her earlier that week.

"Hey!" she said brightly. "How are you?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Kol Mikaelson nearly tripped me in the hallway earlier when he was making moon eyes at Bonnie, but other than that, fine."

Caroline's breath hitched at the mention of Klaus' little brother, but schooled her face into a neutral expression. She inwardly scolded herself for reacting, but shrugged it off as anticipation of what would happen later on that day.

Two weeks without sex was really affecting her psyche.

"So the Mikaelsons are back?" she asked lightly, tugging Elena over to the senior hallway.

"I saw Klaus brooding in the cafeteria during breakfast and Rebekah fixing her hair in the bathroom, so yep," the brunette sighed forlornly. "It was such a quiet few days."

Caroline giggled. "Since when do the Mikaelsons bug you so much?"

"Since forever," Elena said. "Klaus is weird, Kol is annoying, and Rebekah is such a Regina George in training."

"Just like you," Caroline teased.

Elena scoffed and slapped the blonde on her shoulder lightly. "Hey!"

"I'm totally kidding," Caroline laughed, bumping Elena's hip as she spun the dial on her locker.

"I'm going to head to homeroom," the brunette announced, tugging one of Caroline's curls

affectionately as the blonde slapped at her hands. "See you at lunch!"

"Bye," she murmured after her, stuffing her bag into her locker.

She gathered all of her supplies for her morning classes, and slipped her phone into her back pocket before shutting the door.

"Caroline?"

She halted in her steps, an unfamiliar female British lilt washing over her. Spinning around, she blinked in surprise to find Rebekah Mikaelson standing behind her.

"Rebekah?"

"Hi," the blonde smiled. "Can we talk?"

Caroline's heart jumped in her throat, her thoughts immediately going to Klaus and the possibility of him spilling the beans about their arrangement. She skimmed the hallway, noting it was mostly empty. Biting her lip, she looked hesitantly over at the younger girl. Rebekah didn't look angry, or conniving like she'd expect someone who was let in about her brother's trysts.

In fact, she looked kind of nervous.

"Uh, sure," she responded slowly, tightening her grip on her books. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the JV squad," Rebekah stated, shifting uncomfortably.

Letting out an inward sigh of relief, Caroline straightened her back and tossed back her hair as she put on her cheer captain attitude.

"What about it?"

"It's Dana," she said hesitantly.

Caroline pursed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Dana was the captain of the Junior Varsity cheerleading squad, and a complete and utter nut job with a dictator complex at that. She was probably one of the most annoying people to ever originate in Mystic Falls, but her family had money, something that she wasn't afraid to flaunt to get what she wanted, namely JV captain.

"Is she giving the squad a hard time again?" she asked.

"She's being completely unreasonable!" Rebekah burst out. "She wants us to learn a complete new routine for competition season this winter, but refuses to participate in creating it. Then she demoted me to the back of the routine because I was out for a few days this week, which is complete bullshit because I'm the best tumbler we have."

"Rebekah-" she tried.

"And don't even get me started on the JV football team performances," Rebekah made a face, and Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"Dana is a bit of a tyrant," she agreed.

"That's like saying my older brother likes to draw stick figures," Rebekah rolled her eyes, and Caroline chuckled nervously at her allusion to Klaus.

"I'll talk to her and Principal Fell," she tried to soothe her. "Nothing will get changed on my watch."

"Thank you," Rebekah said gratefully, sending her a tired smile.

"So, did you have a fun break?" Caroline asked kindly.

The other blonde's eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. "I did! Nik, Kol, and I went to England to visit our oldest brother, Finn. His wife just had a baby."

"Nik?" Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Rebekah waved her hand flippantly. "Oh, Niklaus, or Klaus as he makes everybody call him."

Caroline bit back a grin at her explanation. _Niklaus?_

"Sounds fun," she offered.

"It was," Rebekah beamed. "We just got back in last night, so jet lag is definitely starting to take its toll on me."

"I bet-"

"Rebekah, can I-"

Caroline stopped in her tracks when she noted a very familiar British accent. He didn't use it much around her, but she'd grown accustomed to the memory of it.

Klaus.

He was making his way up behind her and Rebekah, clearly unaware of the other blonde that was chatting with his sister. He halted quickly as soon as he saw her, pressing his lips together firmly as he took in her appearance. Caroline swallowed heavily, feeling her mouth run dry as she admired his tight fitting white henley and dark jeans. He had a messenger bag slung across his firm chest, something Caroline couldn't quite keep her eyes off.

She took in a deep breath, hoping Rebekah hadn't noticed the way the air seemed to shift around her and Klaus. A tremor went down her back when his gaze skimmed over her appreciatively, something not lost on him as he smirked in her direction. Caroline clutched her books tighter to her, feeling her nipples harden as he licked his bottom lip before turning back to his sister.

"What do you want, Nik?"

Rebekah didn't seem to notice the charged moment between either one of them, and Caroline sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

"I wanted to ask you if you could find a ride home after school today," Klaus said, peeking at the other blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"Why? Did Aurora finally take pity on you to go out on a date?" Rebekah snorted.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the beautiful girl who hung out with Klaus and his friends, refusing the meet his eyes as she returned Rebekah's sly smile with a frosty chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus chided. "I have an art tutoring session with Marcel that I forgot about."

Caroline bit her bottom lip and looked down as she hid a small smile. She could feel Klaus' gaze on her, something she'd been noticing a lot lately. Rebekah sighed, running her hand through her blonde locks.

"I can try to find someone," she said. "Thank God you told me now instead of forgetting about me and leaving me here for hours to wait like last time."

"Honest mistake, sister," Klaus said dryly, shrugging.

"I can give you a ride," Caroline spoke up, firmly ignoring Klaus as she shot Rebekah a friendly smile. "We can talk cheer routines on the way."

The younger girl gave her a brilliant smile, and she returned it. Klaus shifted next to them, tightening his grip on his messenger bag as he gave her a grateful nod.

"Nik, have you met Caroline before?"

Klaus snorted and she shot him a dirty look. Rebekah slapped his arm, glaring at him.

"Don't be rude," Rebekah hissed. "She's captain of the varsity squad."

"I know," Klaus said, looking at Caroline thoughtfully. "Miss Mystic Falls too."

Caroline's cheeks blushed crimson at the familiar nickname. Klaus was amused by that, looking all too pleased with himself.

"And you're Niklaus, right?" Caroline asked, grinning victoriously at the way his eyes narrowed at his full name.

"Right," he gritted out.

She gave him a fake pageant smile, her lips faltering at the dark glint in his eyes. Caroline knew that look all too well. It haunted her in her fantasies, tortured her during her break from school, and watched her carefully as she came undone in his arms. Her gaze turned heated, ignoring Rebekah as she continued to animatedly chat to Klaus about her after school plans for the week. He matched her dark expression, humming at the opportune times but his gaze kept filtering over to Caroline. She suddenly found her nails incredibly interesting, praying for the bell to ring so that she could get away from his addicting presence.

"So, after school?" Caroline interrupted, looking pointedly at Rebekah.

"Sounds fab," the blonde returned.

Caroline nodded in her direction, giving her a tight smile as she began to edge her way down the hall.

"I will see you then," she agreed, flitting her eyes over to Klaus.

He was watching her quietly, his eyes darkening as his gaze continued to rake down her body. Klaus' eyes settled on her chest appreciatively, licking his bottom lip carefully before moving looking back up at her face. Caroline clutched her books to her chest, feeling a dull ache beginning to throb between her thighs. Klaus nodded in her direction before pulling Rebekah by the elbow down through the hallway. Caroline threw back her head, feeling a load of tension lift off her shoulders and she blew out a long breath.

Closing her eyes, she pictured his eyes watching her once more and the ache between her thighs became more pronounced. She clenched her legs together, shifting uncomfortably before taking off for her homeroom class. Tyler was in it, and so was Matt, and both of the boys were so terrible at flirting that it would distract her from fantasizing about Klaus while she counted down the minutes to her free period.

She was never going without sex for two weeks again.

* * *

Lunch was agonizing.

Elena was talking her ear off about the routine for the football game that upcoming weekend, and a new player was sitting next to her, and no matter how many times she tried to ignore him, he wouldn't shut up.

"So, do you like to bowl?"

"Hmm?" Caroline hummed, licking yogurt off her spoon.

"Do you like to bowl?" the guy repeated, and Caroline gave him a funny look.

"Um, no?" she said, flipping a curl over her shoulder. "It's lame."

Jesse, ( _or was it James?)_ gave her a shy smile before looking back down at his burger. "You are hard to please aren't you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I have my standards."

"They are totally ridiculous," Elena interjected, nudging her with her elbow. "She's like Cher from _Clueless_."

"Shut up," Caroline admonished her, giving Jesse a kind smile. "I'm not that crazy."

"I have a feeling you'd be worth the crazy," he flirted, and the smile started to slip off her face.

Biting her lip shyly, she returned his smile quickly before looking down at her food. Jesse was really cute, and he seemed extremely nice. It was obvious that he was into her, something that hadn't happened to her in a while. After she and Tyler stopped hanging out, Caroline and Klaus started hooking up on the side, and dating wasn't something she'd thought about.

Why date when she had the best arrangement ever?

Tyler still took her to dances, but she was able to keep him at arm's length, literally and figuratively. Klaus was there for the physical release she needed, and it was nice.

But dating?

She never discussed with Klaus what would happen if either of them ever wanted out to date.

Not that it would be a problem if they suddenly called off the arrangement. She could surely handle it.

Subconsciously, Caroline's eyes slowly moved over the lunchroom. Her gaze was drawn to Klaus sitting at his usual table, and a thrill went through her when she noticed him looking straight back at her. Her back straightened and her hand went to push a curl back to start her signal. He beat her too it, running a hand through his hair and she clenched her legs together in anticipation.

She blinked back at him, raising her hand to chew on her nails. A smirk flitted across his face before he looked down to where he was sketching. Caroline checked the lunch room clock, nearly groaning when she noticed that there was still fifteen minutes left to the period. Huffing, she gathered her lunch together and gave Elena a surprised look.

"I totally forgot to grab my shoes for practice after school!" she lamented, face-palming for dramatic effect. "I left them at home."

"Do you need me to go with you?" her friend asked kindly, and she shook her head adamantly.

"No, it's okay. I needed to go visit my mom since I missed her this morning," she explained, holding back a wince at how easily the lie dropped from her lips.

Elena nodded, before turning around with a wave to Stefan who was whispering in her ear.

Caroline smiled apologetically at Jesse before scrambling out of her seat and made a beeline for the hallway. She passed by Klaus on the way and pointedly kept her expression on her phone as she pretended to find something fascinating on it.

He wouldn't be too far behind her.

She shoved her lunchbox in her locker in a rush, hearing Klaus open his own one at the end of the hall. Instead of looking back at him, she held her head high and quickly made her way to the familiar custodial closet.

Caroline firmly shut the door behind her, pressing her ear to the door to hear the usual five taps.

Klaus had only made it halfway through the sequence before she flung it open and pulled him in, immediately shoving him against the door with her body.

Klaus moaned appreciatively as she covered his lips with hers, pressing herself insistently against him. Her nipples immediately hardened at the touch of his chest, and Klaus pulled her closer, one hand already making its way to the button on her pants. She stripped herself of her purple cardigan and began tracing the lines of his torso teasingly with her fingers.

Her head was spinning with the intoxicating combination of his kiss and the way his free hand caressed the smooth skin of her back under her tank top. Each brush of the hand made the ache between her thighs throb more.

She was almost shaking in anticipation, grinding against his leg as his other hand took its time in unbuttoning her jeans. Klaus broke the kiss, scraping his teeth down her throat as she mewled in pleasure, arching into him. He rubbed his thumb above the waistband on her panties, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

Caroline whined, throwing her head back as she jerked her hips and Klaus sucked on the hollow of her collarbone that was left exposed by her camisole. His hand finally dipped into her panties and he groaned at the wetness he found there. She gasped at the leisure way he stroked her, each touch making her skin grow hotter and hotter.

Normally Caroline would have been embarrassed by how aroused she was with him barely touching her, but based on the way his erection ground into her hip, he'd missed her touch just as much. Klaus continued to tease her relentlessly, rubbing his stubble against the sensitive skin of her shoulder as his hand alternated between fast and slow strokes on her clit, quickly bringing her to the edge. He thrust two fingers into her soaked core and Caroline careened over the edge, wordlessly gasping into the crook of his neck.

His mouth fell open at the way her silky walls clamped down on him, and Klaus ground himself against her hip once more. He continued to pump his fingers in her, riding out her climax as Caroline shivered in his arms.

Feeling him twitch against her thigh, Caroline dazedly pushed him away from her and dropped to her knees. Klaus' eyes widened when he realized just exactly what she was going to do.

Oral sex wasn't something they usually partook in. Caroline never liked giving it with Tyler or any of her previous boyfriends, nor were they skilled in reciprocating.

But Klaus was a God at it.

His tongue was almost as talented as his hips were, and the little sounds he made when Caroline went down on him was nearly enough to sate her.

Caroline bit her lip unsurely as she unbuckled his belt and worked on pulling down her zipper. She always felt super self-conscious on her knees in front of him, but Klaus was amazing at making her feel sexy, whether it was the way he tugged on her curls or the fierceness of his kiss when she finished.

Peeking at him secretly, Caroline felt a stab of arousal straight to her core at the hooded look on his face. His red lips were parted, and his eyes darkened nearly to black. She pulled at his boxers, inwardly wishing that there was a light in the closet so she could fully appreciate the masterpiece that was Klaus' body. She gripped his cock in her hand, experimentally stroking the silky skin. He grunted, thrusting into her hand a bit.

Smirking, she thumbed over the tip of it and his head hit the door with a moan. He was highly sensitive there, something Caroline had noticed over time. She pressed a kiss to the tip before swirling her tongue over it. His hips jerked and she licked the underside of the shaft before completely engulfing him in her mouth. Klaus hissed, threading his fingers through her curls as he tried to keep from thrusting into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on his cock, her hands following the motions of her mouth. His thighs trembled against her, and she grinned at the way he was falling apart.

She could feel that he was approaching the edge by the way he gripped her hair tighter, and she hollowed her cheeks, sucking him harder. His mouth fell open and she slowed her motions, enjoying the little growl of annoyance he let out. Letting him go with a pop, Caroline looked up at him slyly and he hauled her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

He had her pants down and a condom on within seconds, snatching her up in his arms and quickly thrust into her. Caroline let out a high-pitched gasp, and Klaus silenced her with a kiss.

"Quiet, sweetheart."

Like the last time, they both froze at his spoken words. Klaus looked just as surprised as she felt, his eyes wide. Licking her bottom lip carefully, Caroline just wound her arms around his neck and rocked her hips experimentally.

"Fuck me," she commanded.

He hesitated before helping her wind her legs around his waist and then pressed her up against the door of the closet. Her hands snuck under the fabric of his white shirt and she stroked the smooth muscles of his back as his hips began to snap to hers relentlessly. Her head fell back, meeting the wooden door with a thud.

Klaus set a hard, punishing pace, something Caroline had been craving since the last time. Each thrust of his hips made his pubic bone brush against her clit, causing the tension in her belly to tighten. Every nerve ending in her body coiled tighter and tighter, and her toes tingled as her climax began to grow. Her pulse raced with each thrust, making her blood run hotter and hotter. Klaus panted hotly against her neck, licking the shell of her ear as her fingers dug into the skin of his back.

Her neglected breasts began to ache in desire as her climax grew, and as if Klaus knew exactly how she felt, he shifted her up higher in her arms and feasted his lips on her cleavage. He pulled her legs over his forearms and changed the angle, hitting her deeper. Caroline whimpered loudly, and Klaus kissed her again.

"Shhh," he murmured against her lips.

She bit his bottom lip and he grunted, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she quaked in his arms. Her toes curled into his skin and she cried out in his mouth, feeling herself fall over the edge. She pulled him closer, nearly sobbing in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. It didn't take Klaus too long to achieve his climax and he growled into her shoulder, biting her soft skin. Her heart thundered against his, and she found herself kissing him again.

He returned her kiss, letting her down gently before pulling away. Caroline opened her eyes, feeling completely exposed under his compelling gaze. She swallowed, turning around to dress quickly before placing her hand on the door handle.

"Thank you."

Her heart rate spiked at the sound of his voice, and she jumped, something that Klaus chuckled at. She shot him a dirty look, before he lifted his hands innocently.

"I meant for taking my sister home, not for the orgasm," he replied, rolling his eyes. "But I guess

thanks for that, too."

Caroline's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she hung her head.

"Sorry," she muttered. "You're welcome. To both."

He nodded, appraising her with that same damn look from two weeks ago. Caroline pressed her lips together and looked, crossing her arms across her chest awkwardly as she looked pointedly towards the door. With a sigh, he walked past her and opened it. Peeking out, he tapped on the door three times before letting himself out without another word.

Caroline blinked at the darkness of the closet, wrapping her cardigan tighter to her body. She licked her swollen bottom lip, the taste of Klaus still on her tongue. Smoothing her hair down, she waited before leaving the closet. Klaus was already back at his locker, not glancing up when she arrived at her. She spun the dial carefully, working on steadying her feet as her legs continued to quiver from her encounter.

Caroline made a point to be utterly fascinated by the mirror in her locker, primping her hair and reapplying lipstick as she ignored the man at the end of the hall. His head was stuck in his locker, presumably sketching something. She shut her door with a sigh, stalking past him to the library, peeking back at him furtively.

He was looking back at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. Caroline sucked in a low breath, feeling her heart skip a beat. She shook it off, rolling her eyes at him and headed inside the quiet room.

The way Klaus' low chuckle made her stomach flip left Caroline feeling uneasy.

She growled in annoyance and dropped her books on the table.

She's never going without sex for two weeks again.

It was fucking with her head too much.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please please review, it's the only way I get feedback on the story and know that you guys are enjoying it! :)**

 **Next chapter? Another rule gets broken...**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	4. A Reflection

**Hello hello! Thank you guys SO SO much for all your kind reviews, comments, and messages! I am soooo blown away by the support for this story!**

 **So as promised, a pretty big rule gets broken in this next section!**

 **I'll meet you guys down at the bottom for a quick note! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline was in a foul mood.

It was the Friday of the football team's senior night. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong that day, had.

The flowers that she ordered for the team, cheerleaders, and band kids to carry during senior night introduction were completely wrong. She'd spent her entire hour as an office aide on the phone with the florist, chewing them out to within an inch of their lives. Before she left for school, her mother let her know that she had to work overtime and would not make it to the game in time escort her across the football field for the introduction. Her uniform had a toothpaste stain on the skirt, and she bombed a history quiz.

Again.

Technically, that one wasn't her fault. She was fuming so much over all the events of the morning that she completely missed the lesson. By the time she got around to concentrating on the quiz, Klaus turned his into Mr. Saltzman and Caroline was way too distracted by the way his dark jeans settled deliciously on his waist to finish it. She spent her lunch hour pouting at her table, lusting over Klaus while simultaneously glaring at him for distracting her earlier.

She was in dire need of a release, something that would have to wait until at least Wednesday unless she took care of it herself, which was hardly as satisfying.

So, needless to say, it was a bad day.

Caroline stared at her locker angrily as if she was personally offended by it. Her calculus homework was somewhere in the back of it behind her purse and she was already running late to class.

"You're irritable today."

Caroline's books clattered to the ground at the sound of Klaus' voice and she whirled around, her blue eyes flashing at him warningly.

"Do you mind?" she hissed, looking around the hallway furtively.

"Relax," he sighed, leaning up against the locker next to hers. "The late bell rang over three minutes ago and the only people left in the hallway are us."

She glared at him, but a look around confirmed his words. He just folded his arms across his chest and her eyes cut to his firm biceps before turning back to her locker.

"Like I said, do you mind?" she asked. "I'm trying to go to class."

"Yes, because glaring at your locker like it's wronged you shows me how important calculus is to you," he said casually, smirking at the annoyed face she gave him.

"How do you know I'm late to calculus?" Caroline scrunched up her face at him.

He looked bored, waving her off as he rolled his eyes. "It's the classroom next to my sister's locker and occasionally I see you going to it."

"Are you stalking me now or something?" she bit out, immediately regretting her accusation as the snort he let out.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart," he shot back.

She bit her lip and looked down, feeling oddly cold at his words. Klaus shuffled his feet next to her and focused his piercing gaze on her. She avoided his look, reaching down to pick up her books and shoved them back into her locker, pointedly ignoring him as he continued to stand next to her.

"You mind telling me why you've been glaring at me all morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caroline said primly, shutting her locker door. "I haven't noticed you all day."

Klaus chuckled, and she frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"You do realize that you spent the majority of history staring at me after I turned my quiz in?"

"I was looking at the map by your head," she shrugged.

"Then half of lunch glaring at my general direction," he continued, ticking the points off his fingers.

"Your brother was dressed up in a full-body Timberwolves costume," Caroline lied, tossing a curl over her shoulder.

"Kol was in the principal's office all during lunch," Klaus said amusedly, his plump lips twisting into a victorious smirk. "That was last week."

She opened her mouth to protest before she realized that he was right, something he looked entirely too pleased about. Technically, she was only glaring at him earlier because he made her fail the quiz, and that his hair looked particularly drool worthy today. But she was also slightly annoyed that bitch Aurora kept touching his arm when they were talking across the lunchroom.

Caroline really needed to get her anger problems under control.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled, reaching down to pick up her books. "It's Friday, not Wednesday, so you don't have to pretend to care because you want to get laid."

Klaus cocked his head at her. "I wasn't the one staring a hole into my head nearly an hour ago."

Caroline sighed. "I had a really shitty day, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Love, I'm not your boyfriend. I really don't care about how your day was."

"Then why are you asking me what's wrong?" she challenged.

He just shrugged, pressing his lips together contemplatively. "I was curious."

She rolled her eyes, tucking his statement away in her mind for further analyzing later. Klaus just grinned impishly at her annoyance. Looking around the hallway, Caroline licked her bottom lip when she noted exactly how alone they were. She looked up at Klaus, noting the way his gaze darkened as it observed her cheerleading uniform-clad body.

"Stop perving on me," she hissed.

Klaus just continued to stare at her, lifting his heated gaze to meet her identical one. She felt the heat pool between her thighs, and it took everything she had to not step closer to him.

"It's Friday," she murmured. "Not Wednesday."

"Hmm," he hummed, tilting his head at her thoughtfully.

"We shouldn't," she continued, biting her lip carefully as she admired the way his henley clung to his torso.

"We would be breaking the rules," he mused, stepping forward.

"We are breaking them right now by talking," she stated, taking a step back.

"There is no rule against talking outside the closet," he responded cheekily.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, and he just smiled.

"We aren't friends," she said bluntly.

"Clearly," Klaus said dryly.

He took a hesitant step back and ducked his head before looking back up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She watched him for a moment, feeling the heat between her thighs throb as her mouth ran dry at the way he ran his hands through his curls.

"That's your signal," she said quietly, her eyes widening in realization.

He gave her a sly grin. "Technically that's within the rules rights."

"It's still Friday," she said nearly robotically, staring at his sharp jaw line.

Klaus just shrugged and turned away. "Okay, I guess we can just wait until Wednesday then."

He started to walk away and Caroline's pulse jumped with each step that he took away from her. His henley accentuated the muscles in his back, the same ones that she loved raking her nails down in the throes of passion.

"Wait!"

Klaus turned around, his eyebrow cocked.

Caroline sighed, shutting her locker door. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're a good distraction and I'm in need of one."

"What way am I supposed to take it?" Klaus furrowed his brow. "That I'm a good lay? Sweetheart, I know that."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to think this means something."

He snorted. "It's just sex."

"Exactly," she said. "I don't need you, or anything. I just need you to fuck my brains out until I can't remember why today was so shitty."

Caroline's own eyes widened at her bold words, but he didn't seem to notice. Klaus blinked before his lips twisted into a smirk as he moved forward, their eyes meeting until they were nearly a breath apart.

"What can I do for you?"

"Meet me outside the gym in five minutes," she muttered, her eyes falling to his lips.

"The gym?"

"Yep. Five minutes. Don't be late," she ordered, taking off down the hall.

If Caroline had turned around, she wouldn't have missed the way Klaus' face lit up the exact same way hers did as she made her way to the office.

* * *

"The girl's locker room?" he asked, making a face.

"There is a class next to the closet this period and we actually have a decent locker room," Caroline explained, unlocking the door and pulling him in.

Due to her being an office aide, she had all the access to the keys for certain rooms throughout the school. As long as she had the key to the locker room, no one else could get in or out. She locked it quickly behind him, turning on the lights as he moved further into the room. The girl's locker room at Mystic Falls was actually really nice compared to most schools. There was a couch where the basketball team could watch film, a wall of mirrors for the dance and cheerleading squads, a room of lockers off to the side, and a small bathroom with showers.

"Looks like a spa," Klaus rolled his eyes. "Is this where all my family's money goes to?"

Caroline shrugged, dropping the keys on the ground. "The booster club is really good at fundraisers."

"Something I'm sure you excel at, Miss Mystic Falls," Klaus teased.

Her face flushed crimson, and she scoffed. Before Klaus could make a move, Caroline whipped off her top and unzipped her skirt, leaving her in a sports bra and her cheerleading briefs. His jaw went slack, his eyes widening comically.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before," she said playfully, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, not in the light," Klaus shot back, and her face grew hotter as he drew near. "I knew your body was beautiful in the dark, but it's even more impressive here."

Caroline looked down shyly, hiding her smile. Klaus removed his own shirt and pants as she stared at the floor, twisting her fingers nervously. Looking up, her jaw dropped as she took in his form. His body was even more mouth-watering in the light. The long, lean lines in his torso made her fingers itch to touch his firm skin. His strong back muscles were especially enticing, something that was not lost on Klaus as he gave her a cocky grin.

"Like what you see?" he said smugly.

Caroline shook her head out of her Klaus haze, tucking a curl behind her ear. "I think I said something about you fucking me?"

His eyes darkened and before she knew it, Klaus snatched her up in his arms and was stealing her breath with his kisses. She gasped against his mouth, rocking her hips against his as he pressed her up against the wall of mirrors. The cool glass made contact with the hot skin of her back, making her hiss against his lips.

Klaus smirked, trailing his hand down her body as goose bumps formed in its wake. Her nipples hardened from his teasing strokes and the heat between her thighs pulsed with need. His lips moved down to her shoulder, scratching her neck pleasurably with his stubble. Caroline's own hands explored the muscles of his back, reveling in the way his heart skipped a beat when she raked her nails down his skin.

Klaus' hand traced the band of her sports bra and she bucked against him, groaning when he tweaked a nipple through the fabric.

"Touch me," she whined.

Klaus complied, neither of them freezing when she spoke. Speaking happened more often than not, now.

Caroline's brain was screaming that they shouldn't be breaking the one time weekly rule, but the hum of her body drowned everything else out. His fingers rolled her nipple, tugging playfully at it while he sucked the tender skin of her neck. She moaned happily, slipping her hand underneath his boxers to take him in her hand.

He grunted, his hips jerking as she stroked him lightly. In a flash, Klaus all but yanked her sports bra off her and enveloped a nipple in his mouth, the other hand teasing the neglected breast. Her leg wrapped around his waist, shamelessly grinding her core against his thigh. He bit down gently on her breast and Caroline let go of his cock, her head falling back with a thud as she fisted her fingers in his hair.

Each scrape of the teeth or lick of the tongue made her blood boil hotter. Her vision was hazy when she watched him pleasure her breasts, the visual making the heat between her legs grow. Klaus looked up at her, his dark eyes locked onto hers as his hand drifted down her torso, slipping into her cheer briefs. Klaus groaned when he realized her panties were completely soaked with arousal.

"Fuck," he muttered, dragging his tongue against the soft skin of her breast.

She shut her eyes, biting her lip to muffle her sighs. Normally Caroline would have been mortified at how incredibly aroused she was, but Klaus' talented fingers distracted her completely. He stroked her folds slowly, coating his fingers with her arousal. He continued to tease her relentlessly, thumbing over her clit and smirked against her chest when she let out a sharp gasp. Caroline bit down on his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his back as his index finger lightly circled her entrance.

Two could play at this game, Caroline decided. She shoved his boxers off his hips and took him in her hand once more. Swiping her finger across the tip of his cock, Caroline smirked at the way his breath caught, and the way his hand seemed to falter in its actions. He ground against her palm, burying his head into her shoulder as she slowly jerked him off. His thighs shook against hers, Caroline's hips chasing his teasing fingers.

His hand was tracing her wet slit, still teasing her aching entrance and Caroline whimpered, trying to rub herself against him. Their lips met in a harsh, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues dueling as they continued to grind against each other. The tension in her body continued to grow, her skin burning as her brain grew foggy with desire. His skin was pressed hotly against hers, brushing her sensitive nipples with each thrust of their hips.

Klaus let go abruptly, releasing her and Caroline's body went cold. She blinked up at him confusedly before he turned her around, bracing her arms on the mirrors. A tremor went down her back as he kissed down her spine, his hand snaking down the front of her torso and underneath her briefs. He nipped at the dimples on her back, soothing the sting with his tongue as he hooked his free hand underneath her briefs and began tugging them down.

"Watch me touch you," he said lowly, his voice gruff with need.

Caroline sucked in a low breath, her eyes mystified as she watched Klaus pull down her briefs and panties, before continuing to kiss up her back. She met his gaze, feeling her core throb at the dark, lustful glint in his eyes. He bit down on her shoulder and she cried out, her head lolling back on him.

"Watch," he hissed.

She swallowed, her eyes following his hands as one groped her breast, pulling and rolling her nipples while the other continued its descent down her abdomen. Caroline sighed when his fingers slipped through her folds, and immediately thrust into her entrance. Crying out, her noise was muffled by his mouth as he thrust his tongue between her lips. His tongue explored her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip before nudging her chin forward to watch their reflection in the mirror. She was hypnotized by the way his fingers pumped in and out, each thrust tightening the tension in her belly.

Looking up the mirror, Caroline studied herself as Klaus continued to scissor his fingers inside of her. Her face was flushed with desire, her eyes had darkened to a stormy blue, and her lips were red from his kisses.

She'd never felt so sexy before.

Her eyes started to close, as she felt herself on the edge of her climax, but Klaus disengaged his fingers and took a step back.

"What the fuck?" she hissed, glaring at him through the mirror.

Klaus just smirked, leaning down to pull a condom out of his wallet. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she realized why. He kissed her cheek as he stepped out of his boxers and quickly sheathed himself with the condom. Caroline bit her lip as she tried not to linger over the sweet kiss and instead turned back to the mirror, positioning her hands back on the mirror.

He pulled her close to him, lining up her back on his chest and kissed her neck again. Caroline hummed at the close contact, shivering at the way his body slid against hers. She leaned back, pushing her fingers through the back of his hair as he entered her. Both of them gasped, Caroline's forehead meeting the cool glass of the mirror. Her knees nearly gave out from under her and Klaus pulled her more firmly against his body.

They had never done this position before, something Caroline was starting to think was a terrible shame. She wiggled against him, moaning quietly as he set a slow rhythm. Klaus pulled her chin forward, taking her earlobe between his teeth and sucked. Her eyes fell on their reflection in the mirror, struck by the way they moved together.

She pulled him closer, whimpering into his mouth as he kissed her, his tongue parting her lips. His hand stroked the skin of her abdomen as he continued to thrust into her, each pump sending a jolt of electricity through her body to the tension in her belly. She watched his cock pump in and out of her, the visual making her clench tighter around him. His hand drifted down to her entrance and Caroline wrenched her lips from his, watching the way his index finger rubbed her clit. He buried his head into her neck, whispering filthy things in her ear.

She loved it.

Caroline felt herself contract around his cock, gripping him tightly and expletives dropped from his lips as he picked up the pace. Her eyes began to slide shut and she braced herself against the mirror as she began to fall over the edge.

"No," he growled. "Watch yourself."

Her eyes snapped open, and their gaze met as she fell over the edge. Caroline's lips fell open in wordless scream, her face flush with arousal. Her blonde curls clung to the sweat on her forehead, but she had never felt so sexy before. He watched her steadily as he continued to pump into her, her silky walls spasming around him. She shook in his arms, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as he groaned lowly.

Biting down on his lip, Caroline whimpered as he continued to thrust into her, his motions making her sensitive body work into overdrive.

"Fuck me," she hissed and he grabbed his hips and slammed into her over and over until she was on the precipice of another orgasm.

She nearly sobbed in desire, crying out when Klaus pulled her leg up over his elbow, pressing the front of her knee to the mirror and changed the angle and he was able to slam into her deeper. He laid his head against her shoulder, their skin sliding together as he snapped his hips at an impossibly fast rhythm. Her vision swam as he pressed her cheek up against the glass, and her nipples hardened when he pushed her completely flushed on it.

Caroline's second release nearly snuck on her, and she curled her fingers in his hair and yanked his lips to hers. Klaus growled into her mouth as he came, his free hand massaging her clit as the tension in her stomach snapped and her cry of desire was muffled by his mouth. They kissed fiercely, both of them coming down from their mind-blowing highs.

His heart thudded against her back, the uneven beats thrilling Caroline to no end. He pulled away, and watched her with unreadable eyes. She swallowed heavily and gently pushed him off her, feeling uncomfortable with how intimate the moment seemed. He took a step back and headed to the bathroom section with his clothes, and Caroline sunk to the ground, her fingers tracing her lips as she gathered her uniform.

She dressed quickly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she waited for him to come out of the bathroom. Fiddling with the key that she had lifted from the office, her head snapped up when she heard his footsteps as he came out.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, Caroline's brain going a mile a minute as she came to terms with how many rules they had broken that day.

She waited for the guilt to set in.

But it never did.

"So, thanks," she muttered. "For the orgasm. I needed it."

Klaus lips twitched amusedly. "Back at you, Miss Mystic Falls."

Caroline rolled her eyes. He gave her an impish grin and shiver went down her back. She chewed on her bottom lip, her head starting to hurt with all the different thoughts and emotions that were going through them.

"Can you get me a wet paper towel?" she asked, nodding towards the sink.

He gave her a weird look and she nodded towards the mirror, blushing at the smudges that their bodies had left on the clean glass. Klaus smirked at her and did as she said, helping her with cleaning up the mess. She took a dry paper towel and wiped at it carefully, wrinkling her nose as it seemed to make the mirror even more messy looking.

"It'll look better when it dries," Klaus said, patting her awkwardly on the arm.

"Not really," she snorted, exchanging amused looks with him.

They laughed quietly for a moment, and he handed her the keys that she'd put down on the ground.

"Ready to go?" he asked casually.

Caroline blinked and fiddled with the key again. "You first."

He gave her a strange look. "Because me coming from the girl's locker room isn't going to look wrong," he finished sarcastically.

She cracked a smile despite herself. He gave her a dimpled one back, nudging her towards the door.

Caroline wrapped a hand around his elbow and tugged him over, unlocking the door before peeking her head out. The gym was usually empty during that time, and she was relieved to see no one outside it.

"Come on," she muttered, and they made their escape in silence.

He followed after her quietly, his hands slung in his pockets as they left the gym and came into the empty hallway.

"Wednesday?" he asked, quirking a brow at her.

He looked adorably expectant, something Caroline nearly kicked herself for thinking before nodding. He shot her a smirk before taking off for the senior hallway.

She let out a huge breath, throwing her head back as she closed her eyes. Her body was still tingling from his touches, her blood pumping and heart stuttering with the huge conflict of emotions she was feeling.

They'd never broken a rule that bad before.

It had been a month since fall break. They'd seemingly thrown the no talking rule out the window, both of them finding that they quite liked dirty talk.

But they couldn't break the weekly rule.

It would make things way too complicated.

Her fingers tightened around the key as she headed to the office, and she slipped it back in its rightful place. She smiled kindly to the secretary, motioning towards her head as she walked past the nurse's room, indicating that she had just seen her. The secretary returned her smile with a wave and Caroline let out a shaky sigh.

Immediately her mind went back to the broken rule, and she clenched her thighs together as she got a rush of arousal at the thought of it. Her body's response only confused her further. Pressing her lips together firmly, she came to a conclusion.

Rules were rules.

No more breaking them.

It seemed like she and Klaus needed to have a little talk.

* * *

 **Sooo, thoughts? Breaking the strictly once a week rule is HUGE for them, and kind of starts heading into the dangerous emotional waters territory for our beloved couple. Lots of people wanted to see Klaroline talk more, so I hope this delivered in that aspect. I know they aren't really nice to each other, but they still are initially strangers outside the closet and you see little chinks of their armor starting to chip away :)**

 **Please please review! You guys keep me going and keep me wanting to write!**

 **Fun fact: Senior night is really a thing at most schools (well, at least ones in the south) and the girl's locker room is based on the one at my high school, minus the wall of mirrors (added that for our benefit ;)).**

 **Next segment: A talk, a change of scenery, and another broken rule**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	5. The Visit

**Oh my Gosh, you guys are so freaking AMAZING for all the reviews, messages, follows, and favs! I am still so blown away by all of this love!**

 **This was written for the lovely Paula's birthday (howeverlongs on tumblr) who made a FREAKING SQUEAL DIE WORTHY gifset for this story so she's amazing! Go tell her happy** **belated birthday! Also, uploading this on Laine's birthday, so tell her Happy Birthday too! (and to update GUBY byeee)**

 **So..many many rules are broken here. And a kinky position that totally doesn't get enough love IMO ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was nervous.

Uncharacteristically nervous.

Caroline Forbes was the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, chair of the Beautification Committee, and captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad, but she didn't have the courage to turn her car off and get out.

She looked down at the address that she had written down on her phone and bit her lip, blinking up at the mansion she was currently parked in front of. Try as she may, Caroline just couldn't believe that Klaus, of all people, not only lived in the biggest mansion in Mystic Falls, but one of the biggest mansions in _all_ of Virginia.

He didn't seem like the snobbish type.

Then again, his family did manage to pack up and move all the way from England so they must have come from some kind of money.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned off the ignition, stuffing her phone in her purse as she opened her door. She'd gotten the brilliant idea, or so she thought it was at the time, to visit Klaus and have a little chat with him about all the rules of the arrangement as kind of a do's and don'ts refresher course. There were too many broken rules, and strange feelings that had resulted from that happening. It was time to nip it in the bud.

When she set out to get in contact with him, it was more difficult than expected. It had dawned on her that she'd been screwing him for nearly a year, yet she didn't even have his phone number.

They weren't even Facebook friends. So, she'd slipped his personal file (strongly trying to keep from snooping into his record) and copied down his address and cell phone number.

As she walked towards the huge front door, a sense of foreboding crept over.

This was a bad idea.

She had half a mind to jump in her car and drive to the nearest train station because she must

have been crazy.

If sleeping with him on Friday hadn't been enough rule breaking, going to his house the Sunday after was obliterating the strict "no meet-ups outside school" rule.

Her hands shook as she climbed up the front steps and she clenched them into fists, inwardly praying that he was home alone. Caroline had nearly shot him a text to meet her somewhere privately, but everybody in Mystic Falls was always out and about on Sundays, so an in home visit was the best way to ensure privacy.

Before she lost her nerve, Caroline pressed the doorbell and cringed when the loud ring reverberated throughout the house. Waiting patiently, she took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart and to keep her hands from shaking more. When no one came to the door, she reached out to press the bell again but snapped her arm down when she heard footsteps echoing from inside. Her heart rate tripled and she nearly took off running as the doorknob turned.

When the door opened, she cursed herself for even getting out of the car.

"Caroline?"

Clearly, she forgot to take in account that Klaus' family might be home.

"Oh, hey Rebekah," she said lamely, giving the blonde girl a small smile.

Klaus' sister returned the gesture warily, narrowing her eyes at the head cheerleader in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline bit her lip, her brain going a mile a minute to think of an excuse. Her first intuition was to lie, something about cheerleading.

"I, uh- was looking for your brother," she blabbed, cringing at her idiocy.

Fuck.

Rebekah gave her a funny look. "Kol?"

She blew a sigh of relief, semi-pleased that she didn't immediately connect her to Klaus.

"Actually, no," she chuckled nervously. "Klaus."

Rebekah's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. "Nik?"

"Yeah," Caroline muttered. "We, um, have a project."

"And you're meeting on a Sunday?" the blonde quirked an eyebrow up.

"We usually meet on Wednesdays, but I had a PowerPoint emergency," Caroline flipped a curl over her shoulder casually and shrugged.

 _Great Caroline, just tell her you're screwing Klaus too while you're at it._

"Oh," Rebekah smiled. "Well, I don't think he knew you were coming over. He just got out of the shower."

Caroline's mouth turned dry and a flush of heat went straight to her core at the thought of him wrapped in a towel, little water droplets running down his lean torso.

"Oh," she tried to act nonchalant. "I didn't have his number."

 _Lie._

 _Kind of._

Rebekah laughed, shaking her head. "Nik's not exactly forward with things like that. It's a miracle if he even knows how to talk to the opposite sex."

Caroline had to laugh at that.

If only Rebekah knew.

"Come in," the younger girl said brightly, stepping back as she motioned inwards. "Can I get you anything?"

Caroline's eyes grew three sizes as she took in the huge entry hall. It was incredibly spacious, mostly empty except for a Hollywood movie-esque winding staircase in the middle. The walls had a few pieces of artwork on them, some that looked strangely familiar to her.

"Oh, no thanks," Caroline shook her head. "Just the direction to Klaus' room. I have to go work on some cheers tonight."

"Varsity practice?" Rebekah asked knowingly.

"Actually, it's just me," she shrugged. "I need some new basketball cheer material."

Rebekah bit her lip and looked at her shyly. "Would you mind if I helped? I've been working on some of my own to pitch to Dana."

Caroline gave her a friendly smile, inwardly pleased with the younger girl's work ethic and enthusiasm.

"I'd like that."

"Great!" Rebekah said excitably.

She gave Caroline her number, typing it into the latter's phone and pointed up the staircase in the middle of the gigantic white-walled foyer.

"Nik's room is up the stairs, third door on the left. I'd knock because he still might not be dressed," she made a face of disgust.

Caroline tried to ignore the thrill that went up her back that came with the possibility of barging in on Klaus naked. She mimicked the look on Rebekah's face before giving her a casual wave as she started up the staircase.

Each step forward felt heavier than the previous, her heart pattering away nervously as she made her way up. She counted the doors as she walked down the hall, her eyes falling on Klaus' supposed door apprehensively. Caroline cleared her throat and threw her shoulders back before knocking confidently at the door.

There was no immediate response, and she bit her lip unsurely before she knocked again. She held her breath in anticipation, but no one came to the door. Scoffing under her breath in annoyance, Caroline twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked and opened the door carefully.

Klaus was sprawled on his stomach on top of one of the biggest beds Caroline had ever seen, white earbuds stuck in his ears, shirtless with a pair of navy sweatpants slung low on his hips. Her breath caught in her throat, her gaze eying his naked torso appreciatively as she admired his lean back muscles. He was busy doodling in a sketchbook, like always, seemingly lost in his own world.

She cleared her throat again, noticing a pair of socks sitting on his dresser next to the door. With a mischievous smirk, Caroline shut his door carefully and locked it. She picked up the socks and pitched it towards the lone figure on the bed, snorting when she beaned him in the back of the neck.

With a growl, Klaus threw down his pencil and turned around in a huff. Whatever threat was on the tip of his tongue, died when he saw Caroline standing beside the door. His eyes widened and he shut his sketchbook while pulling out his earphones and tossed it to the side as he sat up.

"Caroline?"

She gave him a quick smile. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stretching as he stood up.

She eyed his lean torso, her distraction not lost on him as the corners of his lips tugged upwards.

"We need to talk."

Klaus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. She tried to ignore the way his arm muscles flexed, instead concentrating on the necklaces that fell against his collarbone.

"This couldn't wait until Wednesday?"

"Nope," she responded, walking over to him confidently.

He sighed, plopping down on the bed as he patted the spot next to him. Caroline wrinkled her nose before scooting down to the edge of the bed and primly sat down on the corner of it.

"Really?" he snorted. "We fucked twice this week and you're worried about sitting on my bed?"

"Shut up," she hissed, looking at his door warningly. "Anybody could hear you."

"Love, my sister rarely is in her room when my parents are out, and the rest of my siblings are out for the day. You're safe," he explained, looking at her amusedly.

"Still, keep your voice down," she narrowed her brows at him. "No chances."

"Fine," he sighed. "What can I do for you?"

Caroline drew in a breath, toying her fingers together as she eyed him seriously. "You need to stop breaking the rules."

Klaus pressed his lips together like he was trying to keep from laughing. "You came all the way to my house to tell me to stop breaking rules?"

"Yeah," she said, tilting her head at him confusedly.

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. Caroline frowned, widening her eyes as she watched him laugh for a moment. She tried to ignore how adorable his dimples looked when he laughed, or the way his eyes seem to genuinely sparkle.

"What are you laughing about? It's not funny," she snapped, glaring at him as his shoulders shook.

"I know," he pressed his lips together and smirked.

"Then stop laughing," Caroline ordered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did," he tried, lifting his hands innocently. "It's just very amusing."

"What is?"

"That you came all the way to my house, breaking the _No interactions outside school_ rule to tell me that _I_ need to stop breaking the rules," he shrugged.

Caroline glared at him, ignoring the tiny part in her brain that told her he was right. Klaus just smiled, nudging her knee gently with his and she pressed her lips together to hide a smirk at the pleased look on his face. Trying to cover her weakening resolve, she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

Klaus chuckled, flopping on his back on the bed. Caroline watched him hesitantly, Klaus content to stare up the ceiling quietly. She bit her lip before scooting closer to him, and then followed his lead as she carefully laid down next to him on the bed.

"You shouldn't worry so much about the rules," he mumbled, placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm a perfectionist," she said quietly. "I like rules."

Lie.

It's not the only reason.

"Rules are meant to be bent, broken," he murmured, looking at her out the corner of his eye. "It's not like it's affecting us outside the arrangement. Is it?"

Caroline's heart skipped a beat at his question. There was a pause and- "No. Nothing has changed."

Another lie.

"Then what's the problem with a few broken rules?" he asked

Caroline was quiet, staring at a small speck on the ceiling.

"What about you?" she said, her voice suddenly small.

Klaus turned to look at her, assessing her with his piercing gaze. She peered back at him, finding herself moving closer to him. She forgot about the question she'd asked, concentrating more on the blue-green shade of his eyes. He watched her for a moment before turning back to the ceiling. Caroline let out a sigh, chewing on her bottom lip as they laid there in silence.

"You know, it's a pity that you're on my bed and I can't even properly ravish you," Klaus said casually, changing the subject.

A thrill of desire went through Caroline, reawakening the heat between her thighs. She shifted on the bed unconsciously, clenching her thighs together.

"It's not Wednesday," she said, grimacing at the husky way her voice came out.

Klaus smirked at that, rolling on his side as his gaze skimmed down her body. Caroline licked her suddenly dry lips, goose bumps forming on her skin due to the predatory gaze on his face.

"We've broken plenty this week," he continued, pulling her to where her arm was pressed against the firm skin of his torso.

"But the arrangement," she tried.

Klaus ignored her, pressing a hot kiss to her neck. "So we break one last rule. We can always start fresh next week. Break all the rules before going back to normal on Monday?"

"A fresh start?" she managed, tilting her head to the side as Klaus continued to kiss down her neck.

His teeth scraped against her sensitive skin, sucking lightly. She moaned, a low and breathy noise that caused him apply more pressure with his lips.

"Fresh start," he echoed, disentangling from her. "I want to spread you out on my sheets."

She whined, opening her eyes hazily as she looked up at him. His eyebrows were raised, almost as if he was challenging her. Licking her lip slowly, she watched as he followed the motion with his eyes eagerly, lowering his eyes to trace the curves of her lithe figure sprawled on his bed. She felt heat creep over her, settling in her lower belly as her nipples tightened against the material of her bra.

"Okay," Caroline murmured, giggling as he immediately pulled her lips towards him.

Klaus smiled against her mouth, pulling her torso up against his as he gently edged her towards the middle of his bed. He pressed her into his pillows, her curly waves fanning out against the sheets as he kissed her slowly, his tongue taking its time to explore the depth of her mouth. She weaved her fingers through the scruff of curls at the base of his neck, kissing him just as leisurely back.

His hands brushed down her sides, thumbs tracing her hipbones through her dress as he slanted his lips against hers, groaning softly as she rolled her hips to his. He nipped at her bottom lip, her mouth falling open in a breathless sigh as he pressed insistently against her.

Caroline's hands explored his firm back muscles, lightly raking her nails down his skin and grinning victoriously at the guttural noise he let out in response. Klaus rolled his hips against hers again, his erection pressing into her inner thigh. A shot of heat went down her spine, spreading to the warmth at her core and she whimpered, tugging at the top of his sweatpants.

Klaus pulled away, smirking at her annoyed sigh. His hands danced down her torso, playing with the hem of her yellow dress. Her blue cardigan had long been discarded, along with her shoes. Caroline didn't remember ever taking them off, Klaus must of rid her of those when he was distracting her with his talented lips. The pads of his fingers skimmed her soft skin, tracing circles and nonsensical designs up her legs as she parted them in anticipation.

His head dropped to her thighs, kissing up her legs, his tongue darting out to taste the revealed skin. Caroline arched into him, her hips jerking as he crept towards the pulsating heat at her center. She gasped when he licked at a sensitive spot on her inner thigh, her grip on the back of his neck tightening. His fingers hooked against her lace panties, drawing them over her hips and down her legs painstakingly slow.

Caroline grunted in frustration, wiggling her dress up her torso as she went to lift it over her head. Her bra came off with a flick of the fingers and by the time Klaus looked up from removing her underwear, all of Caroline's creamy bare skin was on display. His eyes darkened in hunger, and he licked his bottom lip in anticipation. She smirked, pulling him flush across her chest as she kissed him, her nipples tightening against the firm, smooth skin of his chest.

He groaned against her lips, his hand tracing her curves before moving to the wet heat at the apex of her thighs. She panted against his lips as he pressed a finger to her opening, his thumb brushing against her aching clit.

"Fuck, Caroline," he hissed, his fingers stroking her arousal.

She stilled against his lips, his hand freezing suddenly in the middle of his intoxicating ministrations.

No talking was a rule that they'd broken, but calling out each other's names in passion? That was one of the biggest rules that was at the top of the list to never break. Using each other's names in the midst of passion meant attachment, feelings towards the person you were copulating with.

It was a strict, never _ever_ to be broken rule.

And Klaus just obliterated it.

He lifted his head up, staring down at her with dark eyes, his expression unreadable. Caroline bit her bottom lip hesitantly, shifting against him carefully as she pressed further into the bed. Her brain was telling her to push him off her and run away, never to mess around with him again. But her skin was burning with the need for his touch, the tension in her belly aching for release.

"A fresh start tomorrow?" she whispered, choosing to listen to her body.

A small smile flitted across his lips. "Fresh start."

Caroline pulled his head down to her, kissing him as his hand resumed its arousing techniques. Her hips bucked against his hand, and he pressed another finger into her opening, pumping in and out of her slowly. She whimpered, biting his bottom lip as the tension in her belly began to tighten.

Her hand drifted down to the waistband of his sweatpants, dipping below to grasp him in her hand. Klaus grunted, thrusting into her palm as his motions ceased. Caroline smirked, using his distracted state to roll them over to where she was straddling him. She'd never really been on top before with him, a real shame judging by the hooded look in his eyes as he took in her naked form.

Caroline felt sexy as his heated gaze admired her, his cock straining against her hand as she leisurely stroked him. Licking her bottom lip, she winked before letting him go and shimmied his pants and boxers off his hips. He kicked them away, wrapping his fingers around her waist tightly as she took a hold of his length again.

Her lips pressed a kiss to the tip of him, her tongue darting out to taste his skin. Klaus' head fell back with a groan, cursing under his breath. She smiled against him, circling his tip with her tongue. The pressure between her legs increased and she whimpered when Klaus pulled her off him.

"What?" she asked, blinking up at him.

Klaus was sitting up, pulling her legs over him. "I want to try something."

She gave him a confused look as he pulled her waist towards him, turning her around to where her center was straddling his head and his length was where her head was. When she realized what exactly he was trying to do, she flushed brilliantly. Biting her lip unsurely, she looked behind her to where Klaus was staring up at her slick heat, a determined look on his face.

"You don't have to," she started but he shook his head.

"I don't want you to stop, but I need to taste you," he said firmly, gritting his teeth when her nervous breath blew over his erection.

Caroline's vocal protest turned into a gasp as he licked a stripe up her folds, and she all but ground herself on his lips. He lapped at her enthusiastically, moaning against her as she took him in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. Each touch of his tongue made the tension in her belly coil tighter, and her legs quivered around his head. To distract herself, she continued to suck him off, trailing her teeth lightly against the smooth skin of his shaft.

He liked that, thrusting in her mouth gently. His legs tensed against her hands and she massaged his thighs with one hand, her other following the motions of her mouth. Klaus' grip on her thighs tightened, and he groaned against her center, the vibrations making her cry out against his cock. The speed of his tongue quickened, dipping into her entrance as he teased her lips with his fingers. He drew her clit in between his teeth, biting down on it gently and she moaned loudly.

She let him go with a pop, biting her bottom lip as he thrust two fingers into her opening and began a sharp rhythm. Her hips chased his fingers, and Caroline propped herself up with her hands as she all but rode his face. Klaus licked at her once more and sucked harshly on her clit, snapping the tension in her belly and she fell over the edge with a wordless cry.

He continued to thrust his fingers into her, coating them in her arousal as she came down from her high, the tips of her sensitive breasts brushing against his thighs. He pressed a kiss to her leg, pushing her gently off him as he sucked her off his fingers. Caroline fell to the bed, panting as she watched him.

Klaus smirked at her, making a point to close his eyes in bliss as he groaned out loud at her taste. All it took was a heated gaze from her and he had her back on top of him, her wet center grinding against his aching cock.

He sucked in a sharp breath, his fingers digging into her hips as they rutted against each other. Caroline's head swam with desire, her vision turning hazy when he pressed his thumb against her sensitive clit.

"Condom?" she breathed out.

He blinked at her for a moment before reaching over for his bedside table drawer, opening it and tearing off a plastic packet and handing it to her. She grinned, unwrapping it and slowly rolled it down his shaft. He tensed against her, grunting as she swiped her thumb over the tip and she giggled.

He glared at her playfully before positioning her over his cock, and she sunk down, both of them inhaling sharply at the sensation. She rocked her hips, eyes rolling back when he brushed against a sensitive spot.

She should really be on top more often.

"I agree, sweetheart," he ground out, his teeth clenched as she rolled her hips.

Oops. That was out loud.

Caroline lifted her hips and pushed down, sighing as they found a comfortable rhythm. He helped pulling her hips down as she rode him, thrusting up into her and making her knees weaken. He pulled her down a tad harsher when she threw her head back, and she cursed under her breath, falling forward against his chest.

"Klaus. Harder."

He seemed to enjoy the way she spoke his name, his eyes flashing as he helped her move faster, pulling her down on his cock. Caroline threw back her head, loving the way she bounced on his lap, her breasts swaying on her chest. Klaus lifted his hands to palm them, and sat up to take a sensitive nipple between his lips. His mouth spread blistering heat throughout her body, her toes tingling as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

A particularly rough thrust hit her deeper and she cried his name out again and he buried his head into her curls as he continued to hit that spot over and over again. She repeated his name until it was a litany on her lips, and she was fisting her fingers in his hair. Caroline pulled his head from her neck, and kissed him.

Their lips clashed hotly, tongues entangling as she continued to writhe against him, each thrust sending shockwaves down her spine and tightening the tension in her lower belly. One hand of his pulled her chest against his, the other reaching down between them to rub at the sensitive button between her legs. She quivered against him, and he bit her lip in desire, soothing the sting with his tongue.

Caroline pressed her forehead to his, letting out a high pitched moan when he thrust into her once more, sending her over the edge. She exploded all around him, her silky walls clenching him tightly and he spilled into her. Panting hotly in her ear, Klaus dragged his tongue down her neck and whispered how beautiful she was when she came, how smooth her skin felt against him, and she trembled in his arms.

Their motions ceased and she lifted her head, kissing him before he could move. Their lips moved together languidly, his hand stroking the soft, damp skin of her back gently. Caroline pulled back, pressing one final kiss to his lips before smiling at him slightly. He returned it and helped her off him, tossing her underwear and clothes towards her and got off the bed. Dressing in silence as usual, Caroline slipped into her shoes and straightened her clothes before turning back to look at him.

He had gotten rid of the condom and his sweatpants were back on, and Caroline found herself checking him out once more heatedly. Klaus just chuckled, playfully pushing her towards the door.

"You should probably go before Bekah comes looking for you."

A stream of panic went through her and she gave him wide eyes. "Do you think Rebekah heard us?"

He snorted. "My sister is probably wrapped up in her _Scandal_ marathon. You're lucky if she remembers to come to your little practice later tonight."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you know about that?"

Klaus gave her an innocent look. "I'm just that smart."

"You snoop," Caroline rolled her eyes. "You probably weren't listening to any music earlier either."

Klaus chuckled, shrugging. "You didn't seem to notice that my headphones weren't hooked up to anything, love."

She hit him on the arm. "You're rude to your guests."

"A guest who came here to yell at me," he corrected.

"Well, I didn't," she said primly.

"Oh, you yelled very much so, sweetheart," he gave her a devilish smile and a tremor went down her back.

She rolled her eyes, but playfully pushed him to the side. "You weren't exactly quiet either."

Klaus just sauntered over towards her, leaning in unbearably close. Caroline licked her bottom lip, her eyes instantly falling down to his raspberry-colored lips.

"Well, I had a good reason. You were amazing," he complimented, ghosting a hand down her arm.

Their fingers intertwined and he pulled her closer, eyes falling shut as their foreheads met. Caroline watched his lips draw near, shivering when they brushed against hers. The moment screamed intimacy and her brain pulled her away when Klaus went to thread his fingers through her curls. Yanking away, Caroline threw her shoulders back and stepped away. Klaus looked annoyed, his hand dropping to his side.

"Yes, well thank you for the orgasm-" Klaus snorted "-and I must be going."

Caroline shot him a glare for distracting her and stalked over to the door. Her knees still felt wobbly from their coupling, and she gripped the door tightly before turning back to look at him seriously.

"We start fresh tomorrow. No more rule breaking, talking, interacting outside the closet, or anything," she warned, giving him a steely look.

Klaus stared back at her, annoyed look dropping off his face and replaced it with a cool, disinterested glare.

"No more broken rules," he repeated flatly, looking bored as he went to flop back on his bed.

He nodded towards the door, and she opened it, feeling strangely empty as she walked out into the hall. Klaus had already pulled out his sketchbook and was flipping to a new page when she turned to look back at him. She shut the door behind her and hurried down the hall and steps, thankful that she didn't run into Rebekah once more.

She touched her lips, still tingling for the gentle kiss Klaus had given her when they left. That had never happened before either. It was soft, sweet, and very affectionate.

It was very wrong.

Everything still felt off, but things would go back to normal on Wednesday. Klaus looked more annoyed than she expected when she was leaving, especially since she was used to him being chill. But, she really had been cold at the end, a complete 180 from the kissincident _._

But, he had to get used to it again.

It worked for them once, and it would work for them again.

It had to.

Caroline made it all the way to the car before realizing that her question to Klaus about whether or not the rule-breaking had changed anything for him had gone unanswered.

* * *

 **Thoughts? A special thanks to Erika for suggesting the precious kiss during editing. Without her, it would have never happened ;). Please please review! What did we think of the breaking outside school rule? The names? The affection? As always, review here and can contact me on tumblr too :)**

 **Up next...a dance. And drama. Angsty drama.**

 **But sex too so yay?**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	6. The Twist

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, messages, and follows, and favs from the last chapter! As always, I'm blown away from the amount of support you guys have for this little ol' story ;)**

 **So, I promised angst for this chapter, but I think it's a little bit more fluff?**

 **Idk, you decide ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Six Weeks Later**

"I need to hurry," Caroline quipped, stripping off her sweater as she shut the closet door after her.

Klaus raised an eyebrow before shutting his sketchbook and tossing it to the side. "Because?"

"The Christmas dance decorations aren't going to arrange themselves," she explained, shrugging off her t-shirt.

He smirked before getting up off the floor, reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it off. It was about a month and a half after their "talk" at the Mikaelson mansion. Try as they may, once the talking rule had been broken again two weeks later, (Klaus was _that_ talented with his fingers) and it was hard to go back to being silent all the time.

Caroline had tried.

Really tried.

But, it'd taken one ill-fated "God" from her, and a cheeky "Klaus, actually" from him, and the rule was forgotten. Both of them unconsciously decided that talking wasn't ruining the arrangement, but bettering it in the long run. Listening to her plead and beg for more, and listening to him curse under his breath turned up the heat and was mutually satisfying. Mostly, talking was limited to sexual desires, but they found each other partaking in a comfortable banter, usually about his sister or members of her incompetent cheer squad.

Kind of like they were friends.

Klaus still was quiet at times, and very mysterious, but she found him to be a good listener. Plus, he was trustworthy.

And he wasn't bad to look at.

"You know, we could have just skipped a week," Klaus reminded her, tilting his head at her thoughtfully.

"Hell no," she shot back, toeing off her shoes. "I am beyond stressed about this dance and you're the best relief."

Klaus smirked at her smugly before opening his mouth to retort.

" _Stress_ relief," she corrected, slapping him on the chest.

It helped that their banter was a total turn-on, too.

He just rolled his eyes before kissing her. She sighed into the kiss, enjoying the slow languid way their lips moved together as his hands stroked her back gently. Klaus' tongue probed into her mouth, exploring it expertly as his hands moved down to her ass, squeezing it gently. She whimpered against his lips, grinding her hips against his as heat spread to her core.

His hands traced the top of her jeans, and Caroline pressed herself closer to his body. His skin was smooth and taut against her, and her hands began following their familiar trail down his back. Klaus broke away, peppering hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. She hissed at the sting, and he licked the sensitive skin.

He kissed the tops of her breasts, flicking his tongue over the swells that peeked out. His stubble brushing against the lace of her bra, and Caroline fisted her hands in his hair as she moaned quietly.

Klaus took a step back and she glared at him, and he smirked as he sank to his knees. Her mouth went dry when she realized what he was up to. His mouth traced the band of her jean, nipping playfully at her hipbone. Her hips chased his head when he lifted it up, the heat between her lips pulsing with need.

Slowly, Klaus unbuttoned her jeans and kissed the sensitive skin underneath the material.

Caroline whimpered, her thighs tensing against Klaus' shoulders as he continued to tease the revealed skin with his lips. He helped her shimmy out of her jeans, and focused his gaze on her pink lacy underwear.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, her fingers itching to grab his head and press it against her covered center for friction. Klaus looked up at her, his dark eyes roaming over her scantily-clad figure hungrily. Her breath hitched in her throat, a small blush forming on her cheeks as he stroked her legs gently.

No one ever looked at her like Klaus did. It was like she was the single most interesting thing in the world, like her body was a masterpiece that he couldn't get enough of.

It made her feel sexy, empowered, and wanted in a way that no one else had ever made her feel.

It was also one of the single most terrifying things in the world.

Klaus pressed his lips to her covered center, his tongue darting out to lick her through the fabric. Caroline's mind went hazy and she threw her head back with a moan. He smirked against her panties, his hands coming up to massage her ass gently as his tongue played with her clit through the fabric.

"Please," she gasped, bucking her hips against his mouth.

"What do you want, love?" he murmured, his thumbs playing with the creases between her folds and thigh.

She trembled against him, her arousal dampening her underwear even more as he continued to slowly torture her through the lace.

"Take my panties off and touch me," she ordered, blowing out a harsh breath as he groaned against her skin.

Her demands were a total turn on for him.

Klaus slipped his fingers into her panties and drew them down, ghosting his lips against her skin as they followed the path down her legs. She watched him with bated breath, licking her dry lips as he helped her step out of the scrap of lace.

He looked up at her, and she nearly cried out at the heated look he was giving her. His hands brushed against the soft skin of her thighs, and he drifted his gaze down to her slick heat. Swallowing heavily, he brushed a finger against her slit and she jerked forward. He chuckled under his breath before swiping her center again, this time more purposely. Caroline pushed her fingers through his curls, leaning back comfortably on the door as her other hand trailed up to her neglected bra-covered breasts and she massaged them gently.

Klaus muttered a curse word under his breath when his fingers were immediately coated in her arousal, and almost growling, he pulled her leg over his shoulder allowing himself better access. Her muscles tensed against his skin, drawing him closer to her. Taking a long lick up her heat, Klaus groaned and she trembled at the low vibrations against her sensitive skin. Her legs nearly gave out on her and she held onto the locked doorknob as she attempted to keep herself vertical.

Klaus continued to tease her mercilessly with his tongue, his hands drifting up her torso to slap hers away from her breasts so that he could massage them. His finger tweaked a nipple through her bra and she muffled her cry by biting her lip roughly.

His tongue circled her entrance, dipping into it before pulling away. Caroline grunted in frustration and Klaus chuckled. His stubbled chin brushed against her inner thigh and Caroline's leg tightened around his shoulder as she ground herself against his lips. His other hand gripped her hips tightly, his fingernails digging into her skin as he moaned at her taste. Caroline watched him shift uncomfortably on his knees, his erection pressing against the bite of his zipper.

"Do you need me to-" Caroline managed to get out, panting as she gestured at his lap.

Klaus shook his head, tongue circling around her clit before sucking it in between his teeth.

Caroline gasped sharply and rolled her hips. He smirked, licking at her once more before withdrawing slightly.

"You asked for stress relief," he mumbled, placing a hot kiss to her center. "And I intend on delivering thoroughly."

Caroline couldn't do anything but murmur her agreement under her breath before she slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a load moan. Klaus inserted two fingers into her dripping sex, his thumb flicking over her clit as he began to thrust into her. Caroline's legs quivered as he pressed his arm against her waist to keep her from sinking down.

Every stroke of his fingers fueled the tension in her belly, and his kisses burned against her skin as he peppered them against her waist. Caroline tightened her grip in his hair and he cursed under his breath, flicking his tongue against her clit. She whimpered and rocked to meet his fingers, each nerve ending in her body tightening as he stroked her silky walls.

"Come for me," he groaned, sucking her clit into his mouth.

The tension building in her stomach snapped and Caroline flew over the edge, nearly collapsing against him. Her cry was muffled by her hand, her body shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. He held her up by wrapping his free arm around her waist and his other continued to thrust into her, his tongue continuing to lick her in slow, lazy strokes. Caroline bit the inside of her cheek as she came down from its high, her vision swimming with hazy desire.

A small satisfied smile crept onto her lips and she looked down at Klaus, blushing at the smug look she found there.

"Did that help?" he asked, licking his lips and looking all too satisfied with himself.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Thanks," she said, her breath hitching as he withdrew his fingers.

Klaus nodded, pulling his fingers into his mouth as he sucked off her arousal. Caroline felt a stab of arousal at watching him and pulled him flush against her.

"My turn," she smirked, her hand skimming down his naked torso to his hard erection.

Klaus groaned as she squeezed him, but shook his head. "As much as I need you to-"

She grinned, blinking at him innocently.

"My sister asked me to tell you that she needed your help before free period was over," he finished, his lips pulling into a slight pout when she withdrew her hand.

Caroline gave him an uneasy look. "Why did she ask _you_ to tell me?'

"Because of "our project"," Klaus explained, using air quotes. "She knew I'd see you in history."

Caroline nodded slightly, furrowing her brow. "Okay."

Klaus rolled his eyes and nudged her. "You're too paranoid."

"Someone has to be," she reminded him and his lips just twitched in amusement.

Caroline pulled on her shirt and sweater, straightening out her hair with a sigh. Klaus reached for his shirt, tossing her underwear and jeans at her. The panties landed on her shoulder and she ripped them down with a giggle. He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it.

"So, are you going to the dance Friday?" she asked lightly.

Klaus shot her a look of disbelief. "You're teasing right?"

Caroline shook her head, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "It's a fun dance."

He just laughed, following it with a solid shake of the head and a decisive "no."

"Why not?" she found herself asking. "It's your last Christmas dance."

Klaus plopped down on the floor and Caroline would have wrinkled her nose at how gross that was if he hadn't fucked her there just last week.

"I missed the previous other ones," he shrugged. "I don't think it'll kill me to miss this one too."

Caroline scoffed, folding her arms around her stomach. "You need to get out of the house more."

"Like you, Miss Mystic Falls?" he asked, looking entertained at the way her cheeks heated up at the affectionate nickname.

"It's called having a life," she snarked, pursing her lips at him teasingly.

"I don't do dances, love," he said absently, rummaging around in the boxes next to him.

Caroline shrugged, biting her bottom lip. "You could come to support Rebekah. She's worked really hard on this dance with me."

Klaus pulled out his sketchbook and toyed with the edges before looking up at her. "I think she'll be okay with me not coming."

Caroline watched him flip through his sketchbook, annoyed with the way he purposely angled it away from her gaze. Her curiosity intensified each time she saw that damn book, wondering what he drew all the time. His head was always stuck in it, his hand flying over the page to capture a sudden bout of inspiration.

It was maddening.

She also didn't know exactly why she was pushing for him to come to the dance. Normally, she didn't care. But she worked so hard on this dance, and it was Rebekah's first time being on the dance committee. The youngest Mikaelson was a natural at planning, reminding Caroline of herself when she was starting high school. It was also one of the last dances Caroline would organize, besides prom, and she wanted everybody to see all the work she put into it.

"I assume you're taking Lockwood," Klaus muttered, his pencil scratching against the paper.

"Actually, no," Caroline pressed her lips together. "I'm going by myself."

"Really?" Klaus quirked a brow up.

"Don't sound so surprised," Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm an independent woman."

Klaus smirked at her. "I know."

Caroline just bit her lip and looked down. Tyler had actually asked her to the dance and she turned him down, citing her desire to be unattached at the dance so that she'd be available if something happened to the decorations or food. He'd been annoyed, but found a new date in the form of Hayley Marshall, a freshman cheerleader.

In all honesty, Caroline just didn't want to go on meaningless dates anymore. She was tired of dealing with his boyish antics.

She wanted something more mature.

She looked around the closet, her gaze falling on Klaus. When she first thought about a date for the dance, her mind went straight to him. He was a lot of things that Tyler wasn't. He was mature, based on his ability to keep a secret about their multiple rendezvous. Their chemistry was off the charts, their time together was fun, he was easier to talk to, and she was never ever really bored around him. He made her genuinely laugh when he teased her, was quick to make her blush when he looked at her a certain way, listened when she needed to rant.

She didn't have to be Miss Mystic Falls around him or Senior Cheer Captain, Chair of the Beautification Committee, or any of those other things.

She was just Caroline with him.

And she was fine with that.

But he was off-limits.

Their arrangement was mutually beneficial and stepping outside of it would just make things messy for both their reputations. He was the art loner, too cool for high school flings or people like her, and she was the beauty queen, the head cheerleader who didn't step out of her circle.

They could be friends on the inside.

But anything on the outside?

No.

Klaus looked up, his brows raised. "My sister is waiting."

"Oh," she said lamely, straightening her clothes. "I'll just be going."

He just nodded, his attention back on whatever he was working on. Caroline peeked outside the door, sighing in relief at the empty hallway. Before she took a step outside, she whirled back around.

"I still think you should consider going," she said, her cheeks flushing when he looked back up.

"It could be a fun night."

Klaus didn't say anything, just looked back at her intently. Her pulse jumped, finding her breathing scarce at the intense look in his eyes. She gave him a hesitant smile before turning back around to leave, cursing her body's weak response to him.

Once again, he left her speechless with just one look.

* * *

Caroline peered around the gym, a satisfied smile creeping across her lips as she took in the fancy decorations. It was the Friday night of the dance, and things were just starting to get underway.

"Caroline!"

She whirled around to see Rebekah rushing across the gym towards her, her emerald dress swaying around her knees. Caroline smoothed down her red sequined dress as she gave her friend an excited smile.

"You look great!" she crowed, pulling the youngest Mikaelson in for a hug.

"This place looks amazing," the blonde gasped, looking around at the twinkling white lights that lined the dimmed gym.

There was a cluster of decorated Christmas trees surrounding the DJ's set up, white batting surrounding it to make the appearance of snow. Tables covered with red satin material and crystal centerpieces on one side and a full buffet of snacks and punch next to them.

The music was pumping and people were dancing in the middle of the gym, the dance floor surrounded by strobe lights. Elena and the rest of Caroline's squad were swaying with the music, as she inspected the room.

"We make a good team," Caroline winked, nudging her with her hip.

Rebekah gave her a shy smile. "Thank you so much for including me."

She waved her hand flippantly. "Anytime! I need someone I can trust to take the reins after I graduate."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Caroline smiled. "You've got the makings of a great head cheerleader and party planner."

The younger girl grinned back at her, folding her arms across her chest as they turned back to look at the dance.

"I can't believe the amount of people here," Rebekah said casually. "Even Nik decided to come."

Caroline's heart stopped in her chest at the mention of Klaus, and she turned slowly to Rebekah. Her cheeks flushed and her pulse raced as she skimmed the gym for Klaus' familiar figure. The younger girl didn't notice her friend's obvious duress, waving at some of her friends on the dance floor.

He's _here_?

"Oh, Klaus came?" Caroline asked nonchalantly, praising the fact that her voice didn't wobble.

Rebekah nodded, jerking her head towards the entrance. "I must have bugged him so much at home about coming that he took mercy on me."

Caroline let out a nervous chuckle as she glanced towards the door. Her breath hitched in her throat when her eyes fell on him, mouth running dry as she took in his appearance. He looked devastatingly handsome as usual, in a white button down shirt, the top buttons open to expose his signature necklaces. His shirt was tucked into a dark pair of jeans, topped with a dark blazer.

She could barely breathe.

Especially when he turned his searching gaze onto hers.

"Oh there he is!" Rebekah said brightly, pointing at him.

Caroline swallowed heavily as she tried to smile. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and the heat of Klaus' gaze gave her goose bumps. Slowly, Klaus made his way over to the pair, eyeing Caroline's figure appreciatively. She looked over at Rebekah, hoping that she hadn't noticed.

The younger blonde was staring wistfully at Matt Donovan across the room, completely oblivious to the obvious tension escalating in Caroline. He was standing in the middle of the dancing mob, talking and laughing with Jesse. The same Jesse who had been eying Caroline all night, making her feel extremely awkward.

Jesse was really attractive and nice, and he still tried to flirt with her on occasion, which was very flattering. But, she still didn't really know how she felt about it, or him.

She'd been so caught up with cheer and the dance, and Klaus to be honest, that she hardly noticed anybody else lately.

"Wow," Rebekah breathed and Caroline broke her eye contact with Klaus to send her an amused look.

"You like Matt?"

"Is it that obvious?" Rebekah said, looking at her nervously.

"Just a tad," Caroline chuckled.

Klaus stopped next to them, looking casually over at Caroline before touching his sister's arm gently.

"Happy?" he asked sardonically, peeking at Caroline covertly.

She fought a blush and schooled her face into a neutral look. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother, elbowing Caroline playfully.

"Ease up and you might have fun, Nik," she chided gently. "Right, Caroline?"

Caroline cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest, unconsciously enhancing her cleavage for Klaus' benefit.

"Right," she echoed, giving him a cool smile.

Klaus just arched his brows, eyes flitting down to her chest and licking his bottom lip. Caroline's forehead creased and she looked down, uncrossing her arms quickly when she realized what he was admiring. He gave her an innocent look when she glared, turning to stand in between the two girls.

"Not bad," he murmured into her ear, soft enough to where Rebekah couldn't hear. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Caroline said quietly, unable to stop the pleased smile that spread across her face.

Or the spike in her heart rate.

Rebekah was still staring at Matt as she fiddled with a lock of her hair. Caroline nudged Klaus, nodding towards his sister. He just made a face. She chuckled under her breath before clearing her throat.

"Why don't you go ask him to dance?" she encouraged.

Rebekah whirled around with a horrified expression. "That's a terrible idea."

"Caroline has a point," Klaus interjected and Caroline felt a stab of arousal to her lower belly at him saying her name. "I dare you."

Rebekah sent him a withering glare before turning to Caroline. She just smiled at her friend and gave her a thumbs up.

"You can do it!"

She looked back over at Matt and back at Klaus before groaning, "If I get rejected, you're buying me jewelry."

"Deal," he said bored, waving her off.

Rebekah stomped off, her heavy footsteps slowing as she reached the dancing crowd. Caroline unconsciously leaned into Klaus as they watched her, both of them grinning when Matt greeted her with a kind smile. She spoke to him briefly before he lead her out to the middle of the gym for a slow dance.

"Aww," Caroline murmured. "They're cute."

Klaus hummed in agreement, looking over at her carefully. She smiled shyly before realizing that they were standing at the edge of the gym.

Alone.

Her back stiffened, and she hesitantly pushed a curl behind her ear. Biting the inside of her cheek, Caroline fidgeted in her heels. She sucked in a nervous breath, feeling her pulse spike as she looked around the room. No one was paying attention to them, their attention on the various dance activities.

Her paranoia was starting to get to her.

"You seem...tense," Klaus remarked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not," she snapped, wincing at her tone.

Klaus' lips twisted in amusement. "Clearly."

Caroline sighed, licking her bottom lip. "I just realized that we were alone. In front of everybody."

Klaus gave her a mock-horrified look. "Talking. What a scandal."

"Shut up," she mumbled, biting back a grin.

He just shook his head. "You stress too much, love. No one knows, or suspects."

"That we know of," she reminded him.

She folded her arms against her waist, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she rocked back and forth in her heels. Klaus side-eyed her before letting out an impatient sigh, and pulled her by the arm.

"Come on."

She yelped in surprise, but allowed him to drag her out the gym and into an abandoned hallway.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

He muffled her question with a kiss, pressing her back against a set of lockers. She gasped into his mouth, rolling her body instinctively against his. Instantly, her brain went fuzzy and she threaded her fingers through the scruff on the back of his neck.

"You are much too tense for a dance," he said against her lips, his hand inching underneath the skirt of her dress. "And it's driving me crazy."

Caroline kissed him back fiercely, her tongue probing through his lips to explore the depth of his mouth. The cool metal of the lockers felt amazing against her overheated skin, as the need for him to ravish her began to build between her legs.

"Isn't this technically against the rules?" she asked, tensing when he caressed her inner thigh.

Klaus chuckled before shaking his head, nipping at her bottom lip. "We're at school."

"On a Friday," she reminded him, pulling back slightly.

He placed a hot kiss on the spot behind her ear and ran his finger over her dampening panties. She gasped, clenching his biceps as her hips bucked towards him. His other hand explored the skin of her back, caressing and stroking her gently.

"It doesn't count as breaking the rule if I don't come," Klaus said, licking a stripe down her neck.

"Two orgasms a week total right? Doesn't matter who gets them both."

She couldn't help but giggle. "I haven't been very reciprocating."

Klaus' head popped up and he looked at her lustfully. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

She just rolled her eyes and muffled a moan when his finger traced her covered slit. His thumb slipped under her panties, rolling over her aching clit. He moved them around to where her back was lined up with his front, and his erection dug into her ass. She arched in his arms, her head lolling on his shoulder as his hand slipped under her panties.

Klaus pressed kisses down the line of her throat, nipping and sucking as her breath shallowed with every touch of his fingers and lips. He explored her wet heat, groaning softly at how aroused she was. Her hips chased his fingers, legs trembling as he traced her folds and bit down on her shoulder as she carded her hand through the curls on his head.

He rocked into her, the press of his erection against her back fueling the fire in her belly. Caroline pushed back on him, smirking to herself at the low rumble that reverberated throughout his chest. Klaus thrust two fingers into her, and she bit her lip to muffle her cry of pleasure. His fingers brushed against her silky walls, stretching and scissoring as she shook.

He began a fast, rough pace with his thrusts. The palm of his hand rubbed pleasurably against her clit, tightening every nerve ending in her body. Her head turned to the side in search of his lips, crushing them together to muffle her whimpers. Klaus continued to rub himself against her ass, his arm clutching her tightly to him as he tortured her with his amazing ministrations.

Their lips and teeth clashed together as her climax built, her skin growing hotter and hotter with every thrust of his fingers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, biting down gently. Her legs tensed as she arched in his arms, pressing his back insistently against the lockers with a crash.

"Shh," he murmured, sucking at the hollow spot below her ear.

Her eyes skimmed the still empty hall before they closed in pleasure, and she let out a low moan in response. Klaus licked the shell of her ear before his thumb rolled over her clit once more.

"Come for me, love," he murmured, and the tension in her exploded.

She gasped her release, collapsing against him as her legs began to fall out from under her. Klaus held her up with his arms, coaxing her through her orgasm by continuing to stroke her folds gently, blowing cool air on her overheated skin as she caught her breath.

With a satisfied hum, Caroline attempted to stand up straight, Klaus steadying her when she stumbled. Her legs felt like jelly, but she was sated beyond belief.

"That was my intention," Klaus said cheekily.

Caroline blushed as red as her sparkling dress when she realized that she'd said that aloud. Klaus smirked at her smugly, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Your lack of coordination after each orgasm is a brilliant stroke to my ego, by the way," Klaus teased.

Caroline just hummed. "I guess that's the only thing that will be stroked tonight."

Klaus frowned and she couldn't help but laugh, kissing his pout before she realized what she was doing. She took a step back, avoiding his gaze as she straightened her hair carefully.

"So, thanks," she mumbled. "I needed that."

Klaus just shrugged, popping his fingers into his mouth as he sucked her arousal off casually. A thrill went down her spine at the visual, but she shook it off.

"Not bad for my first dance experience," he remarked, straightening his clothes.

Caroline held back a smile, and shook her head.

"Well, I need to get back in there before something bad happens," she said, shifting in her heels.

Klaus looked at her for a moment before nodding, shoving his hands into his pockets. She chewed on her bottom lip and smoothed down her dress again, quirking an eyebrow at her and gestured to her clothes.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded. "You look perfect."

Caroline gave him a small smile before turning around and headed back to the gym, her fingers twisting against the sequins in the skirt of her dress. Klaus was still standing at the end of the hall, probably waiting a few minutes before following her.

Her thoughts were cluttering her brain, most of them about him.

Caroline didn't know how much she wished he'd come to the dance until he walked through the gym doors. Their semi-odd friendship found her wishing that she could spend more time with him, and not just having sex. Her brain was terrified over what it could mean, for them, for _her_.

But her heart was conflicted.

Caroline wasn't supposed to feel anything towards him. It's best to be unattached, no feelings.

And now she couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he made her feeling _something_.

Addiction?

Affection?

Friendship?

She couldn't label it.

And she didn't want to.

"Caroline?"

She snapped out of her Klaus thoughts at the sound of her name. Looking up, she spotted Jesse standing in front of her, a shy smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Jesse," she greeted lamely. "How are you?"

"Good," he said, shifting nervously. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Caroline's lips parted in surprise, her heart skipping nervously. She looked around the room furtively, noticing that Klaus had made his way back in. He was watching them curiously, his dark eyes shining in the dimmed lighting. Her fingers shook slightly with nerves as she found herself at a loss for words.

"Caroline?"

"Hmm?" she asked, snapping her eyes back to Jesse.

"Dance?" he asked again. "Unless you have a better option?"

 _Yes._

Caroline shook her head, both to answer his last question and the thoughts in her head.

"Of course I will," she smiled brightly, taking his hand.

She ignored Klaus' prying gaze as he lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck, she allowed him to pull her close as they swayed to the soft, romantic music.

"You did a good job with the decorations," he remarked.

She smiled politely. "Thanks."

His compliment didn't as good as Klaus' subtle one from earlier.

The silence between them was awkward, and uncomfortable. Klaus was still eyeing them, this time out the corner of his eyes as he spoke to Kol at the punchbowl. Caroline pried her gaze away from him, turning her attention to Jesse who seemed anxious.

"Are you okay?" she asked, giggling a little.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Would you go out with me next weekend? Like on a date?" Jesse asked, looking at her with wide, nervous eyes.

Caroline halted in her swaying, feeling herself deflate a little. Her breath caught in her throat, and a blush of surprise crept up her cheeks. Her heart rate pulsed from nerves and an overwhelming sense of dread filled her.

"A date?"

"Yeah," he said warmly, smiling at her kindly.

"I don't know," she murmured, looking over at Klaus.

They'd never discussed what would happen if either of them wanted to date. She had been fine with the regularly scheduled dance dates with Tyler, just because it put off a nice appearance for her. Klaus wasn't the kind of guy who gave off the dating vibe, so she'd never seen him interested in another girl.

"Come on, Caroline," Jesse wheedled. "I don't bite."

She chuckled, albeit nervously. Klaus had stepped away from the food area, and was leaning back against the wall, his eyes scanning the gym as he took in the sights.

"I-" she stuttered, biting her bottom lip.

"What, do you have a better option?" Jesse teased again.

His tone was light, but there was a small shred of an actual question to it.

She hesitated, but answered. "No, I don't."

"So Friday night?" he questioned.

Jesse was kind, smart, attractive. He wasn't afraid to let her know how much he liked her. She liked being around him, and he was definitely her type. There was no reason that she shouldn't give him a chance.

He'd be good for her. Maybe there would be chemistry between them.

She doubted it, but there was no use in not trying.

Caroline looked back over at Klaus, pretending she was mulling it over. His gaze fell on her, and he sent her a small, secretive smile. Her heart leapt in her throat, and she felt like throwing up at what she was about to do.

"I'd love to," she turned back to Jesse with a brilliant, fake smile.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Sooo, did anybody see THAT coming? Its really not that bad, but the repercussions of it will cause Klaroline to kind of hunker down figure out what this means for them, for the future of their arrangement. Can anybody figure out the little part on tumblr I was talking about that totally made me emo?**

 **Sorry to announce but there are about two sexless chapters coming up for this story, but I promise I will deliver when they come back with a vengeance! Don't worry, there will be one next week ;)**

 **Please please please review! I was super nervous about the chapter, so please review to let me know what you think :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	7. What She Doesn't Know

**Hey guys! So, initially I was going to update tomorrow for Klaroline AU week Adversary day, buuuut I work all day tomorrow and this was basically done for a few days, so I'm jumping the gun and posting today (You're welcome Caryn). Thank you all for the reviews from last chapter :) It means so much to me and it really keeps me writing, seriously.**

 **This is the heavily requested Klaus POV chapter, which I'm super freaking nervous about it. Thanks to Miranda for holding my hand Saturday when I was finishing up, Angie for helping me with synonyms ;). Also, I posted a drabble for Erika's bday yesterday without smut, but here is some for her that hopefully makes up for it :)**

 **Please don't shoot me.**

* * *

He loved Wednesdays.

Klaus focused on the drawing in front of him, his concentration drowning out the annoying chatter of Aurora beside him.. She was flipping her hair over her shoulder and looking at him with a sexy pout, but he barely noticed. The redhead was talented when it came to art, but she had a slight psychotic glint to her eyes that was entirely off-putting to Klaus.

Plus, she wasn't the one he was interested in.

He looked up from his sketch, his eyes roaming over his muse once more before dropping back down to his work.

His muse didn't noticed.

She never did.

Her blonde head was staring down at her lunch, looking stressed. She had been in a funk all week from afar, picking at her food or half-heartedly laughing at the jokes her friends would tell. Klaus found it strange, but he'd noticed a shift in her the past few months. She was changing. Her group of friends were loud as always. The football players were either yelling or laughing at something, the cheerleaders whispering about each other conspiratorially, and then there was Caroline.

She wasn't like them. Instead of being the superficial airhead he'd likened her to nearly a year ago, Caroline proved him wrong.

Strong, beautiful, and full of light.

Caroline was different.

She was so much more than a pretty face.

She was everything that was good. There was a different side of her that only Klaus got to see.

The way she laughed, _genuinely_ laughed when something was funny. The way she reached out to his younger sister, who always had trouble fitting in. The Mikaelsons weren't exactly the easiest brood to get along with, and Caroline slid in easily with them.

There was a beauty to her that no one else seemed to discover except him, and he's been trying for over a year to capture it on paper.

The new guy, Jesse something, was sitting next to her and was trying to engage her in conversation as she picked at her food. Klaus felt a familiar pang of jealousy as he stewed in his seat, trying to keep from snapping his pencil in half. He watched Caroline and Jesse at the dance last Friday, slow dancing during a few songs. Klaus had seen the familiar look in Jesse's eyes that he was sure reflected in his when he was around Caroline, but she didn't seem to notice.

Which was good for him.

He puts on a good show with her. Caroline had no idea how quickly Klaus had fallen for her after the arrangement began. She drove him crazy with her smiles, the way she sighed when he kissed her, and how amazing she felt wrapped around him, her soft curves pressing into him.

She tried to put off a good front with him, but he could tell things were changing. Klaus prided himself on not caring, but when Caroline looked at him...he had hope.

Hope was something he rarely felt.

Caroline looked up, her lip caught between her teeth. Her blue eyed gaze fell on him, and he raised his eyebrows at her. Her cheeks colored and she shot him a shy smile before pushing a curl behind her ear. Klaus bit down on his pencil, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to expose him.

The signal.

Last week was all about taking care of her, one of Klaus' favorite past times. However, Caroline did promise to make it up to him. And he did enjoy it so much when she did.

He returned to his drawing with vigor, focusing on the curve of her lips and the softness in her expression. His latest likeness of her was the afternoon in the locker room, her cheeks flushed with arousal and her hair tousled as she worked to clean the mirror.

It was the first time he felt something shift between them, that maybe his feelings weren't so one-sided.

"What are you working on, Niklaus?" Aurora asked, tapping on his back.

"It's Klaus," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just trying to be proper," the redhead said, her eyes wide with innocence.

Klaus scoffed, looking over at her. "You aren't my mother. Don't call me that."

"Well, I would hope not," she purred, putting a cold hand on his arm.

He ripped his arm away with a sigh and scooted in his seat further down the table. Aurora pouted, widening her eyes as she propped her chin up on her hands.

"You are so grumpy today," she remarked.

Klaus snorted. "I treat you like this every day. One of these days you'll realize I'm not interested."

"Niklaus, you know how much I love it when you play hard to get," Aurora teased, slapping him playfully on the arm.

He let out a low growl, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head in irritation. She was certifiable.

"I don't know why you keep pushing me away," she mused, batting her lashes at him. "We could be magical together."

Klaus resisted the urge to burst out laughing, instead keeping his eyes trained on his picture. He heard the same argument from the redhead every week. Her family had moved in from Europe nearly six months ago, and she had immediately taken to him because he had an accent similar to hers. It didn't help that his art teacher had paired him with her for a project, something that Aurora was extremely happy about.

Klaus hated it.

"Just because you're from Europe like me, doesn't mean we're soulmates," he said tiredly.

Aurora laughed like that was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "Oh, Niklaus, one day you'll realize. It's fate that we were paired together in class."

"Oh, I'm very aware it's not," Klaus turned to look at her. "It's just a project."

She leaned in, smiling at him suggestively. He bit back an insult before feeling the heat of a gaze on him.

Caroline.

He could tell without looking.

Instead of continuing his never-ending debate with Aurora, he turned back to his drawing. He hid a smug smile, knowing that Caroline was probably glaring daggers at her. Her face usually did nothing to conceal her unwarranted jealousy towards the redhead.

Aurora was nothing to him.

Caroline was everything.

The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Klaus felt a thrill go down his spine, unconsciously anticipating the next period.

God, he loved Wednesdays.

A familiar flowery scent passed by him before he could even look up, and he smirked, knowing exactly who it was. Klaus looked over his shoulder, licking his bottom lip at the way Caroline sashayed down the hall, her jeans clinging to the long legs he constantly fantasized about wrapped around his waist.

"Walk me to class, Niklaus?" Aurora asked, blinking at him. "I'm working on the sculpture for our project."

"I can't," he gritted out in annoyance, but grinned over at his friend Marcel who was holding back a laugh a few steps away. "Marcel asked me if he could though."

If looks could kill, Klaus would be dead and buried.

Aurora frowned at Marcel, wrinkling her nose. Klaus just chuckled, clapping him on the back before hurrying towards his locker. He shoved his sketchbook in it, looking around covertly to see if Caroline was still in the hall. There was no one around her locker, everybody else hurrying to their next class.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, pacing down the hall lazily to the far end of the school where his favorite closet was. Normally, he beat her there, but she seemed impatient after lunch, something that made Klaus extremely _excited_ about. He ignored everybody that he passed in the hallways, keeping his eyes firmly down on the ground as he trudged through the crowd.

When he reached the closet, he checked around to make sure that it was abandoned before tapping on the door five times with his index finger. There was a pause and the door flew open, a mess of blonde curls pulling him in with a musical giggle.

Klaus couldn't help but smile, finding himself pushed up against the door and Caroline's soft curves pressing into him. Her lips crashed onto his, drawing out a low moan.

He'd been hard since last week.

He caressed her cheek with his hand, his other splaying across her back as their lips moved together in tandem. Caroline threaded her fingers through the curls on the back of his neck, her fingernails digging into his skin and he rolled his hips against hers in response. He swallowed her moan, thrusting his tongue between her teeth as his hand brushed down her sides, moving to the curve of her bottom.

Her fingers scraped down his back, and a tremor went down his spine as he pressed himself against her. She wrapped her leg around him, grinding insistently as they continued to kiss frantically. Klaus broke away with a groan, kissing a line down her neck before lightly biting her collarbone.

Caroline threw her head back, cursing under her breath when Klaus' hand drifted down her stomach to press a finger against her jean-covered center. He sucked harder on her neck when he felt the heat there, eyes nearly rolling back into his head when her hand gripped him through his pants.

"Wait, wait," she breathed, taking a step back.

Klaus let go of her, giving her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

Caroline just bit her lip with a coy smile and whipped off her top, slackening Klaus' jaw. She was bare underneath her sweater, her dusty pink nipples hardened into tight buds. His breath hitched as he brushed a finger across the soft skin of her breasts, and she hummed quietly as her eyes shut.

He would never get tired of the noises she made.

"No bra?" he mused, licking down her breasts.

Her chest rose unsteadily as her breathing shallowed, fingers fisting into his hair.

"I took it off after lunch," she gasped as he enveloped a nipple between his lips.

He tugged at it with his teeth, swirling his tongue around the hard bud. Dragging his tongue between her cleavage, he rolled her neglected nipple between his fingers.

"Uncomfortable?" he teased.

She shook her head, whining when he nibbled on the soft skin of her breast.

"I just needed you to touch me before I returned the favor."

Klaus' eyes widened and he released her breast with a pop as he stood straight. He quirked a brow at her lustful grin and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh?"

She bit her lip as her hands danced under the hem of his henley. Her nails scratched against his abs and he had to keep from groaning out loud when she pressed a kiss to his neck. Her hands dipped under the waistband of his pants, teasing the base of his cock with a swipe of the finger. His hips jerked, and hands fell to her sides as he squeezed gently.

"I did promise," she whispered against his skin, biting his shoulder.

"I do recall," he gritted between his teeth, grinding into her thigh when she licked the base of his neck.

Her nipples were hard against his shirt, and he shrugged off the offending material when she tugged at it. Klaus pulled her close, both of them gasping when their skin slid against each other. The heat of her body only fueled his arousal, the bite of his zipper pressing into his aching length.

His hand explored the smooth skin of her back, tickling her side to hear that musical laugh of hers again. When her laughter died down, Caroline pulled away, her blue eyes darkening with lust. She dropped to her knees, and Klaus swallowed heavily.

She made do of his belt in a hurry, pressing hot open mouth kisses along his waistband. His cock twitched against her cheek, and she smirked, kissing him through the fabric. Klaus' mouth went dry and his head hit the door as he buried his fingers into her blonde tresses. She pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his pants, yanking down them along with his boxers.

Klaus licked his dry lips, his eyes on Caroline as she took in his erection. Her gaze flitted up to him, and there was something different in her eyes that he couldn't quite figure out. A small smile crept across her lips and she blinked, breaking the moment. Her hot breath blew over the tip of his cock and he groaned, his hips bucking towards her.

With a sly grin, Caroline took him into her hands and began to slowly stroke. Her thumb swiped over the tip and Klaus jerked, cursing his weakness. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, swirling along the head before releasing it.

"Caroline," he grunted, tightening his grip in her hair.

She just smirked against his thighs, nibbling at the hard muscles there as she continued to lazily stroke him.

"Please, sweetheart," he begged, his eyes falling shut as her pace picked up.

"What do you want?" she asked lightly, pressing a kiss to his tip.

"Take me into your mouth," he ordered, biting the inside of his cheek when she sucked the head of him between her lips.

She released him with a pop and smiled devilishly. "Like that?"

"Love," he nearly whined. "Please."

Caroline licked his cock once more before taking him all the way in her mouth. Klaus moaned in relief, settling against the door comfortably. Her tongue swirled around him playfully as her hand followed the motions of her mouth. Her teeth lightly scraped against the sensitive skin and the nerve endings in his body tightened with every stroke of the tongue.

Klaus stilled his hips, trying to hold back to urge to fuck her mouth as she picked up the pace. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him hard, and Klaus bit his lip roughly, nearly drawing blood to keep from shouting. Caroline moaned around him, the vibrations fanning the flames of tension in his lower belly. Her hand drifted down her torso to caress her breasts and Klaus' fingers twitched to touch them.

He absently wished they were back on his bed where she could suck him off while he made her come with his tongue.

She was a vision when she came.

Her hand glided down from her chest and slid underneath her jeans. Klaus swallowed, his eyes on her hand as she stroked herself under the thick material. Caroline's other hand was still stroking his cock, her tongue swirling around him as she continued to pleasure him.

Up until now, Klaus thought Caroline riding him was the most erotic vision he'd ever seen. But it was nothing compared to her half-naked, kneeling on the floor with him in her mouth as she touched herself to an orgasm.

"That's it, sweetheart," Klaus groaned, loving the way she gasped against him. "Touch yourself for me."

She loved dirty talk.

Caroline sped up her strokes, sucking him harder and Klaus bit his lip to muffle his moan. The hand beneath her jeans sped up as she drew closer and his grip tightened in her hair once more.

He felt the familiar stirrings of his orgasm and he tried to push her off. "Love, I'm going to-"

She shook her head, swallowing around him as she continued to pump him frantically with her hand. He watched her continue to pleasure herself, moaning against his cock as she began to fall apart. Watching her fly over the edge was too much for Klaus and he muttered out a warning before spilling into her mouth.

Caroline slowed her motions, removing her hand from her jeans as she swallowed his arousal. Klaus shuddered against the door, his head falling limply against the hard wood. Caroline licked his tip once more to make sure he was clean before standing back up. He caught her hand, sucking her fingers into his mouth as he licked her juices off.

Caroline's eyes darkened at that and kissed him heatedly, their tongues battling and hands groping as their skin slid against each other. Klaus could taste himself on her tongue, and he groaned as his grip on her tightened.

She smiled against his lips and pushed him away gently, smirking at the noise of protest he made.

"That was amazing," he murmured, pulling her back to him.

She hummed as he kissed down her neck.

"Mind-blowing. Erotic. Sexy." He punctuated every point with a kiss down her neck.

Caroline just smiled before stepping out of his grip. Klaus grinned and pulled up his pants, dressing quickly when she tossed his shirt at him. Caroline secured her bra and shirt and she watched him unabashedly, flushing when he noticed her staring.

"See something you like?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, but picked at the hem of her shirt. He went to pull her in for a goodbye kiss and she danced out of his grip, a weird smile on her face. Klaus clasped his hand behind her back, tilting his head at her as she shuffled in her shoes. The air around them had changed. Caroline couldn't quite look him in the eyes, and she kept nervously playing with her fingers.

"Caroline?"

She looked up, biting her bottom lip as she looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You okay?"

Caroline just nodded, pressing her lips together as she looked down. Klaus continued to peer at her, not buying it. She was nervous about something, and it was making him feel extremely uncomfortable and not relaxed like he was a few minutes before.

He sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "What is it?"

She looked up, her blue eyes conflicted as she continued to fiddle with her shirt.

"Well, last Friday at the dance," she began. "Something happened."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "We made out in the hallway and I made you come with my fingers."

Her cheeks heated and she bit back a smile. Klaus smirked victoriously, memorizing the way the pink blush looked against her creamy skin so he could paint it later.

"No, something else did."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Jesse asked me out on a date."

Klaus felt his stomach jump in his throat and breath caught, forcing his expression to stay passive. Caroline was watching him, looking unsure as she played with her hands.

"What did you say?" he managed to get up, moving his gaze from her to the floor. "To him."

No.

Tell him no.

"I said yes," she murmured, dropping her eyes to the ground.

No.

Wrong answer.

"Oh."

Caroline looked up, shuffling closer to him to where she standing directly in front of him. Her piercing gaze was centered on his, and Klaus forced himself to keep a cool look. His hands tightened into fists and he resisted the urge to turn around and punch a hole in the wooden door. Everything that Klaus thought he knew about their connection was suddenly put into question.

This is what happens when he starts to hope.

Everything blows up in his face.

"Do you like him?" he asked, surprised to hear how steady his voice was.

Caroline licked her bottom lip and watched him, a jolt going down his back when their gazes met.

Klaus held his breath, cursing the way his heart pounded as he waited for her answer.

No.

No.

Say no.

"I don't know," she said finally.

Wrong answer, again.

"I mean, I don't even know the guy so I don't know if I even like him or not," she continued, nearly babbling. "He just wants to take me out to dinner and I said yes because-

"Because why?" he interrupted.

"I-I don't know," she repeated.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, wanting nothing more than to get out of the suffocating closet.

"I just wanted to tell you because-" she trailed off.

He raised his eyes at her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I-I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't want to stop _this,"_ she stammered.

"You can't have both," Klaus snapped.

He wasn't enough for her.

She wanted more.

"I know," she said softly. "Which is why I'm going to go out with him, and then next Wednesday we can talk about it. I mean, we never discussed what to do when one of us wanted to date."

Klaus chuckled sardonically, feeling anger bubble up inside him and he shook his head.

"Okay?" she asked, her blue eyes watching him pleadingly.

Klaus swallowed and rolled his eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't fuming on the inside. "Fine."

"Thank you," she murmured.

Klaus just blew out a deep sigh and turned around. "Whatever."

"Wait, you don't have to leave yet-" she started.

"I have to go meet Aurora for a project," he bit out, hating himself at the way her face seemed to fall.

"Oh."

As much as he wanted to tell her that Aurora meant nothing to him, he was too angry at her and that _fucking_ Jesse kid to explain.

He nodded, trying to quirk his lips up in his signature smirk. It came out kind of shaky and she winced in response. He opened the door and tapped on the door to let her know the coast was clear before booking it down the hall.

His head swam with frustration, and he didn't both to turn around to see if Caroline was following him. He needed to do something, to paint something. To rip something apart, paper or even a person at this point.

Or to sock Jesse in the jaw.

"Nik?"

He looked up, sighing when he saw his sister standing to the side of the hallway. Her head was tilted, arms crossed and an assessing look on her face.

"Sister," he nodded, sidling up next to her. "What are you doing outside class?"

"Bathroom," she answered, squinting her eyes at him. "You?"

"Free period," he cleared his throat.

She stared at him for a second before nodding, pushing off against the wall she was leaning against.

He looked at her coolly, wondering why she was looking at him so strangely.

"Tell me Nik," Rebekah began, walking closer to him to where she could speak quietly. "When were you going to tell me about you and Caroline?"

Klaus' heart rate tripled but he kept his face neutral. "You've known about the project for weeks."

"No," she shook her head, a wry smile on her face. "When were you going to tell me you were fucking her?"

Klaus' blood ran cold, a sense of panic ripping through him. He cursed and grabbed her arm, pulling her down the hall to an empty classroom.

"Hold your tongue," he hissed.

Her eyes were dancing in amusement, the complete opposite of what he was expecting. Her lips were curved into a smile as she looked at him smugly.

"I knew it."

Klaus sighed, running his shaking hands through his hair. "You know nothing."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Come on Nik, you two weren't exactly quiet at the house a while back. _Scandal_ can only drown out so much."

"Bekah-"

"I've seen you two sneaking off together, even at the dance," she smirked victoriously.

"Who else knows?" he said quietly, glaring at her.

"Just me," she said, grinning at him. "I won't tell anybody. I swear. She's my friend and you're my brother."

Klaus looked at her cautiously, but let out a sigh when he realized she was being honest. He ran a hand over her face, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off an incoming headache.

"It's rather disgusting, but I think you guys would be good together," his sister smiled, punching him on the arm lightly.

Klaus glared at her. "You can forget that."

"Because of that bloody football player?" Rebekah asked, her lips twisting distaste.

Klaus stayed silent, his jaw setting in annoyance.

"She told me about the date, didn't seem really excited about it," Rebekah murmured, touching his arm. "He means nothing to her."

She doesn't know that, neither does Caroline.

But she should know that Klaus wasn't enough.

Klaus shrugged it off. "I don't care. I haven't cared about anything in years."

"Nik-" she tried. "Yes, you do."

"I don't," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, you're smitten, you bloody idiot," Rebekah teased, smacking him lightly on the chest.

Klaus turned away with a huff.

"Enough Bekah!" Klaus growled. "I don't care."

"Yes, you do," she scoffed. "You look like you're about to rip someone's head off."

"I'm not mad," he muttered.

"You technically don't have a right be since he just had the balls to do what you were too scared to do." Rebekah baited.

"Bugger off," he snapped. "Hush your mouth or I'll do it for you."

It was an empty threat.

"Testy," was her gleeful reply. "I'm not scared of you, Nik."

Klaus swallowed, licking his lips as he closed his eyes to calm down. His eyes shifted to the floor before flicking them back to his sister.

"She means nothing to me," he murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rebekah's lips quirked up. "Lie."

"Leave it," Klaus hissed, turning to leave.

"She makes you happy, Nik," Rebekah tried.

Klaus' shoulders drooped as he halted in his steps. She was infuriatingly right.

"You've been so different lately," Rebekah continued. "Lighter, happier, better."

Klaus looked over his shoulder at her, narrowing his eyes at his sister's sympathetic look. He hated that look more than anything, like he was vulnerable.

He didn't care for pity.

He wouldn't be enough for Caroline. He wasn't the one she wanted.

"Don't give up because of some stupid date that means nothing."

Klaus chuckled sardonically. "I'm not the one that said yes."

"But you aren't the one who asked her out either," Rebekah shot back.

Klaus just shrugged. "I would have if I wanted to date her."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You do realize that you're a terrible liar right?"

Klaus smirked deviously, pushing down his feelings as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Rebekah sighed sadly, patting him on the chin as she walked past him towards the hall.

"Don't let her go, Nik."

Klaus just looked back at her, biting his bottom lip.

"She's already gone."

With that, he stalked out of the room, straightening his back as he fell back into his cool facade.

"You're such a fatalist, Nik!" Rebekah called after him, but he ignored her. "You have to have hope."

He can't.

He hated Wednesdays.

* * *

 ***hides* I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS**

 **I know you guys hate me, but this has to happen to get them out of their stubborn ways. Anybody expecting the Rebekah twist? Please review and give me your thoughts! If you can't tell,** **we are started to wade into the few chapters without smut and I really hope you guys keep reading and reviewing and we'll get back to our regularly schedule smut-schedule soon :)**

 **Until Next Time (I'm sorry, I really am)**

 **Kaitlyn**


	8. Uncovered

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the thoughts and reviews on last chapter :) Seems like you guys only hated me a little bit after that ;)**

 **So, we are back to Caroline's POV and she makes an _interesting_ discovery this chapter that I hope you guys like.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

What a miserable week.

Caroline swallowed heavily as she pushed around the pasta on her lunch tray. Normally, she would have jumped for joy for spaghetti day, that being the only meal that that Mystic Falls High School's cafeteria couldn't screw up, but she hadn't been hungry in days.

"You okay, Care?" Elena asked, nudging her on the arm.

She looked up, plastering a fake smile across her face.

"Yeah!" she said brightly, cringing at how fake it sounded. "Just thinking about Christmas break coming up."

Elena grinned. "One more week and then freedom for the next two."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. That was the only thing that was getting her through next week. She smiled at her friend, casting a side-eye at Jesse who was sitting at the end of the lunch table talking to Tyler.

Their date had been a total bust.

She'd spent most of the night smiling awkwardly when he tried to be funny, zoning in and out of their conversation while she thought of Klaus. Caroline had cut the night short, citing a headache for her strange behavior and ended up turning him down when he asked to reschedule. Jesse was really nice about it and seemingly understanding. He'd backed off the rest of the week, and moved on easily. The chemistry wasn't there and Klaus was the only person she'd thought about since last Wednesday.

Klaus.

The current elephant in the room of her thoughts.

Caroline's gaze moved across the lunchroom to him. Instead of having his head buried into a sketchbook like usual, he was in the midst of a conversation with his friend, Marcel. Aurora was lurking as usual, interjecting into their conversation every once in awhile. She frowned, unable to disguise the hint of jealousy that always seemed to come up whenever she saw Klaus with her.

She was being silly.

She had no claim to Klaus, nor did she want to have a claim to him.

 _Lie._

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, Klaus looked up at her. A tremor went down her spine as their eyes locked, and she found herself short of breath. He gazed at her for a moment, raking his gaze down her figure thoughtfully. Caroline bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flush at his attention and ducked her head.

It was the first time he'd looked at her that week.

Her eyes lifted back up and she felt frozen in time, unable to take her gaze off him.

Their eyes locked once more, and Caroline hesitantly pushed a piece of hair behind her ear for their signal. She waited for Klaus to look down, like usual. Instead he just peered back at her, his soft expression glazing over before he turned back to Marcel.

Caroline's forehead creased in confusion, and her stomach seemed to sink. She looked down at her spaghetti, pushing it around once more. Her heart was starting to thud nervously, and her palms felt sweaty.

He didn't return the signal.

She fidgeted in her seat, her brain racing for reasons as to why he didn't return the signal. Maybe he couldn't return the signal because he couldn't look down or something.

No. That would be silly.

They'd already agreed last week that they would meet in the closet, and maybe he just figured it was a standing meeting that didn't need signaling.

That had to be it.

Caroline looked back at him, her cheeks growing hot when she noticed Klaus talking and laughing with Aurora. The redhead was obviously flirting with him, and he was smirking at whatever she was saying. Her stomach twinged in annoyance and she cleared her throat, brushing off the undeniable feeling of jealousy. Caroline's gaze dropped back to his table, wondering where his trusty sketchbook was.

She hadn't seen him with it lately.

As a matter of fact, she hasn't seen him draw anything all week.

Biting her lip, Caroline's gaze flitted back to him. There was something off about him.

When she told him about her date with Jesse, he'd acted a lot differently than she expected. Whenever she and Tyler would go on dance dates or to parties together, Klaus always either teased her about it or acted like he was fine. Tyler meant nothing to her in the long run, and she knew he felt the same way about her.

It was never a big deal to him.

But when she told him about her date last week, he almost seemed mad. Like he was angry at her for even considering going. It wasn't like she even liked Jesse, she'd barely spent enough time with the guy to know him. She owed it to herself and him to try, even if it seemed to bother Klaus. But the moment passed, and he was back to being his normal irritating aloof self.

But it lasted enough for her to feel incredibly guilty about it.

Which was completely annoying for her because she and Klaus weren't together. They were friends, barely. They had the arrangement for a reason. Every Wednesday was supposed to be simple, a businesslike transaction basically. He didn't have any technical claim on her, and she didn't on him either, which is why her constant jealousy towards Aurora was ridiculous. She wasn't supposed to feel guilty for wanting to move on with her life, or to try different things.

But she did.

"So, Care," Elena interrupted her thoughts again. "You never told me about your date with

Jesse."

She pressed her lips together and tried to smile. Elena frowned, tilting her head at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" she lied, chuckling nervously. "It was okay."

"Sparks?" the brunette grinned.

Caroline looked over at Jesse, unsurprised at her body's lack of reaction. He looked over at her and smiled kindly, obviously not having any hard feelings about their bust of a date. She returned it hesitantly before turning back to Elena.

"Not really," she admitted. "I think we're just better off as friends."

Elena gave her a sad, almost pitying look. Caroline let out a sigh, tired of the sympathetic looks that she always seemed to have for her. Just because Elena had the perfect life with her family and her perfectly sculpted jock boyfriend, didn't mean that Caroline was unhappy with being alone.

Klaus was all she needed.

 _Wait._

 _Whoa._

She did not _need_ Klaus.

She needs the release he gives her, not him.

"I just worry about you, Care," Elena sighed. "You haven't dated anybody seriously in forever."

"It's not a big deal," she shrugged. "I don't need a man to make me happy."

Elena's pursed her lips together thoughtfully. "True."

Caroline looked back down at her food, thankful to dodge her prying eyes.

"But it doesn't hurt," her friend nudged her shoulder.

"To have a guy who looks at you like you hung the stars. Or to feel that amazing, incredible, overwhelming feeling of love and affection every time you look into his eyes," Elena babbled, her gaze turning dreamy. "You know what I mean?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, but looked back over at Klaus. Their eyes met again, and she felt a jolt to the heart. Her pulse rate easily picked up and her cheeks instantly heated up as she felt incredibly warm all over.

He held her gaze for a moment before looking away and she felt cold.

"Yeah," Caroline said softly, looking back at Elena. "I do know what you mean."

 _Fuck._

* * *

Caroline tapped on the closet door, waiting for Klaus to open up. Lunch had finished a few minutes earlier and she'd gone to the bathroom before coming to the hallway. She needed to splash some cold water on her face to force herself to calm down. He wasn't at his locker when she passed by the senior hall, so he had to already be at the closet.

There was no response, and Caroline tapped again.

Again, her knocks were met with silence. Caroline frowned, opening the closet.

It was empty.

She bit her lip, but shrugged. She probably had just beaten him there. He may have had to turn something in or go to the bathroom.

An inkling in the back of her head told her something was up, but she chose to ignore it. Instead, she flopped onto the floor and pulled out her phone. As she checked her social media accounts for the latest gossip, her mind was also preoccupied preparing a lecture for him on punctuality.

Her cheer friends had uploaded new pictures from the Christmas Dance, and Caroline clicked through them, cringing when she noticed one of her and Jesse dancing. His expression was nice, but hers was awful. She looked uncomfortable and her eyes were looking off camera, presumably off at Klaus and thinking about how she was going to explain the date of doom to him.

She made a face before untagging herself from the picture. That wasn't something she ever felt like remembering. Flipping though a few more, she smiled at the cute ones of Rebekah and Matt dancing, commenting with heart emojis that were sure to make both of them blush. Biting her lip, Caroline noted the time and realized that she'd been sitting there in the dark by herself for over fifteen minutes.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Caroline closed her eyes and propped her head up on the janitor's shelf.

He wasn't coming.

An immediate sense of rejection started to creep over her, and she pressed her lips together to keep her emotions in check.

Her phone dropped carelessly to the floor, and she pressed the tips of her fingers into her jean-clad thighs as she swallowed heavily to rein in her storm of annoyance. She felt mad, rejected, sad, confused, and every type of emotion that came with being stood up.

She knew she was being ridiculous. Klaus didn't technically return the signal so he must have been busy with something, or _someone_.

Like Aurora.

Caroline groaned, mentally berating herself for instantly going to the worse-case scenario.

It didn't matter.

She doesn't care.

 _Yes, you do_.

"Stop it," she growled in frustration.

And now she's talking to herself.

Great. Klaus not only left her alone today, but now he was making her crazy.

She shook her head and went to get up, accidentally hitting a broom. It fell to the floor, making a loud clack when it hit. Caroline cursed under her breath, looking at the door to see if anybody was going to burst in. She was pretty sure that her and Klaus had been a little bit louder in the past, and if that didn't get them caught, then a broom falling shouldn't either.

But she wasn't going to take any chances.

Setting the broom up, she looked back down at the floor. There was something hiding underneath a box, a gray corner sticking out. Caroline wrinkled her nose, hoping that it wasn't a disgusting cleaning rag or worse, a dead mouse.

She picked up the broom and poked at the box, relieved when nothing moved. Grabbing her phone, she turned on the flashlight feature and shined it on the floor. It looked like a book or something. Caroline picked it up, nearly dropping it when she realized that it wasn't just any notebook.

It was Klaus' sketchbook.

Her grip on the thick book tightened to calm her shaking hands. Her fingers itched to open it and see what was inside. She knew Klaus was talented, his artwork was displayed in some of the halls from the art shows he was featured in.

But it was a violation of privacy if she looked at it.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating her options as she stared down at the book. The book could give her an insight to everything that went on in his confusing head. Maybe she'd figure out what he spent all his time drawing. She should just bury it back under the boxes and leave it, pretending she never saw it.

Or...

Or she could open it, look at it, then bury it back in the boxes and pretend she ever saw it afterwards.

Caroline tapped her foot, toying with the edges. She sighed and scanned the closet, cursing the dim lighting. Even if she opened it, she wouldn't be able to get a decent look.

Oh screw it, he should have showed up.

She wrenched open the book, a gasp escaping out of her mouth as her eyes drank in the first page.

It was her.

It was unmistakable. The picture was of her sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked towards the artist. Her blonde curls draped over her shoulders and a small smile was tugging at her lips. Caroline noticed a cheer bag on the floor next to her sketched persona and inhaled sharply.

It was a picture from their first encounter.

Caroline's mouth went dry and she swallowed heavily. There was something so beautiful about the way he drew her. She'd never known she could be flirty and coy simultaneously and the fiery look in her eyes was drawn like it was only for Klaus. It made her look more beautiful that she could ever imagine.

With shaking hands, she turned the page.

It was her again.

This time she was on the floor, her back arched and hair sprawled out. Her eyes were half-closed and lips parted in passion. There was a hand buried into her curls, one Caroline recognized as Klaus'.

Her face grew hot and she flipped the page.

Her again.

Caroline began to breathe faster, flipping through the pages quickly. Aside from a few landscapes and drawings of his siblings, all of the pictures were her in various stages of their arrangement. Before, after, sometimes during. The last one was her cleaning up the mirror of the locker room, a tiny smile on her lips.

Her breathing labored as she inspected the picture, her pulse racing as the surprise begin to set in.

It was too overwhelming.

Each stroke of the pencil was done carefully, as if he took tremendous effort to make it perfect. There was just something so _intimate_ about this last picture. Maybe it was the look on her face, or the way he drew her eyes. He captured the ease she had with him watching her, a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at the mirror shyly. Each curve of her body was carefully crafted, something that only someone that knew her intimately would be able to do.

Caroline shut the sketchbook, letting it slid from her fingers to the floor as she sat down numbly.

Klaus had drawn her from the very beginning.

She swallowed heavily, fisting her fingers through her curls as she buried her face into her lap.

What did this mean?

All this time, she thought he was just in it for the sex, to have a good time, without worrying about any feelings or attachments. In the end, nothing was what it seems.

He saw her, _really_ saw her. And she'd had no idea.

Caroline sucked in a breath, licking her dry lips and blinked. Her brain was spinning with the new discovery and it was nearly overwhelming.

Klaus liked her.

Maybe he loved her.

Or maybe, he just drew her or used her as a muse.

She shook her head. Based on his actions this past week and the fact that he'd ignored her signal and refused to meet with her, there was something else to the story.

When she told him about Jesse, she could have sworn that his face fell but had brushed it off as a hallucination of her nerves getting the best of her, or wishful thinking. He seemed mad, but she chalked it up to the stupid way she'd tried to explain the situation by making it seem like she wanted both of them.

But he wasn't mad because of that.

He was mad that she was going out with Jesse.

Because he wanted her?

Or because he needs her for his drawings?

Better yet, how did this make _her_ feel?

She sighed, rubbing at her temples as a headache started to creep up on her. This was too much to handle.

All she knew is that Klaus had never given any hint to wanting anything other than the arrangement, and now to discover a full book of beautiful sketches of her was making her question every single moment with him. She was eerily reminded of the way she made him promise not to fall for her all that time ago, and how amused he had found the idea of it.

In all honesty, Caroline thought that she would be the one that would fall for him first. She was a serial monogamous dater, and the fact that nothing had changed was surprising to her. Letting herself feel and care about him would change everything, and she wasn't comfortable with change. Her life was perfect in her little world, and changing it could bring pain and the eventual sting of rejection.

But, that also begged the most important question for her: Did she _want_ him to want her like that?

It was too scary to think about, to open herself up for anything. She was always second choice to everybody in her life. Her mom chose work over her, all her friends chose Elena as their favorite, and all the guys would be still lusting after the brunette even if she was unavailable.

Klaus would eventually see that too.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Caroline buried the sketchbook back in the boxes and stood up.

She couldn't be in there any longer.

Cracking the door open, she peeked out and saw that the coast was clear. She carefully shut the door behind her and made her way down the hall, eyes firmly down on the ground. Her brain was overcrowded with thoughts of her new discovery and the last thing she needed was to be stopped by someone.

"Caroline?"

 _Fuck._

She whirled around, her face draining of blood when she saw the concerned blonde standing to the side.

"Rebekah."

She gave her a shaky smile, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse as the girl walked closer to her.

"Are you okay? You look stressed."

Caroline chuckled sardonically. "You aren't the first one to tell me that today."

Rebekah smiled at her kindly. "Everything okay?"

Yeah," she replied quickly. "Just -uh, avoiding responsibilities."

"I get that," the blonde replied. "Oh, I meant to ask you something. How was your date with Jesse?"

The younger girl looked at her expectantly and Caroline winced, looking down at her feet. "Well.."

Rebekah made a face, but her eyes were glittering with amusement.

"That bad, huh?"

"No sparks," Caroline shrugged casually.

Rebekah hummed, raising her eyebrows. Caroline toyed with her fingers, looking over the other blonde's shoulder. With a jolt she realized that Klaus was standing at the end of the hall, his dark gaze watching them warily. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, his grip tightening on the strap. Their eyes met and she felt a punch to the gut, finding it hard to breathe.

"How's Matt?" she managed to get out, snapping her gaze down to Rebekah.

The other girl blushed prettily, but launched into a story about their latest date. Caroline "aww'd" and giggled at the right parts, but her eyes kept looking over the blonde's shoulder at Klaus. He had made his way to his locker where he was rooting around in it, but she could tell he was still listening to them.

"So it's going well!" Rebekah finished.

"Good!" Caroline said brightly. "I'm glad to hear about it."

"So what about you and Nik?"

Caroline nearly choked, coughing to cover her surprise. Rebekah looked at her amusedly, a smirk creeping on her lips.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she croaked. "Swallowed the wrong way."

Rebekah raised a brow but patted her on the back anyways.

"So the history project?"

Klaus' back stiffened and Caroline felt her cheeks heat up. She dropped her gaze to the floor, before nervously scratching the back of her head.

"I, um, don't know actually," she murmured. "I think we finished it."

Klaus' head whipped out of his locker and he turned to look at her. His face was unreadable, but his lips were set in a thin line.

"You don't know?" Rebekah prompted, tilting her head at her.

"I'll have to ask him," Caroline continued, not bothering to look back at the blonde.

Rebekah looked at her carefully and she held her breath, noting a suspicious gleam in her eyes. She just gave her a big, fake smile and finally the girl nodded after a pause.

"Okay. Well, I gotta get back to class," she said cheerfully. "See you later, Caroline?"

"Of course," she replied, waving at her.

Rebekah wandered off and Caroline set her sights back on Klaus. His head was buried back into his locker, but his back was stiff with tension. She sighed, feeling her hands form into fists as the frustration and irritation towards him began to build.

She stormed over to him and pulled him away from his locker and shut it. He glared at her and she pressed a finger to his lips.

"We need to talk."

He huffed, rolling his eyes as he pushed her hand away. "I don't think we do."

"You aren't even giving me a chance to explain," she shot back. "You blew me off."

"I didn't return the signal," he snapped back.

"We made plans to talk about it last week," she replied.

"I figured you'd be off with lover boy," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"If you'd shown up like I asked you to, you would have found out that it was a bust," she explained.

Klaus' eyes widened but he quickly schooled it into a neutral expression. Caroline's heart flipped, and she was reminded of his sketchbook chock full with pictures of her.

"We need to talk," she continued quietly. "Please."

Klaus opened his mouth to dismiss her but she placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it softly.

"Please, Klaus," she murmured.

He sighed heavily, licking his bottom lip as he looked away. She tried to ignore the way she wanted to press him up against the lockers, to work off all the tension that had been building since last week. She wanted to ask him about Aurora, and if she was a distraction or did he want her too?

Or how she wanted to ask him about the drawings, to see if there were any more that she hadn't seen.

She wanted to ask why he drew her.

She wanted to know if he loved her.

"Okay," he muttered. "Next Wednesday."

"You'll be there?" she asked, arching her brows at him.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I promise."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He just shrugged before whirling around, walking away. Caroline inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the way her heart seemed to ache with every step he took.

She was in too deep.

* * *

 **So, that happened. Caroline found Klaus' sketchbook and got a tiny hint of his real feelings (okay, a big hint). I know there was no smut, but it really didn't fit in this chapter with where they are right now. So, I hope you guys kind of understand where Caroline is coming, especially with her feelings towards Klaus. She can't define them, because she's doesn't want to.**

 **Please review! I think the chapter was the hardest because it didn't follow the usual smut schedule, so I'm very nervous about how this will be received, specially since it's angst heavy. Please, please, please tell me your thoughts, comments, yell at me any type of feedback will be appreciated :) As usual, message me on tumblr too.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	9. Confession

**Early update this week! I work pretty much all day tomorrow so I decided to get this done a little early! Thanks so much for your reviews! I only hope you guys feel the same this week...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was terrified.

Caroline stared back at her reflection in the girl's bathroom mirror, inspecting herself. A scared looking blonde girl stared back, cheeks pale and blonde curls in a messy bun on the back of her head. She tried to tame top of her hair, soothing the messy locks with a damp comb.

It was Wednesday.

 _The_ Wednesday.

She was supposed to meet Klaus in the closet in about ten minutes to talk. Talking about Jesse and the arrangement was a given, but she had decided that she was going to bring up the sketchbook.

That part terrified her the most.

She had no idea how he was going to react. Probably angry and upset, but she still needed to know.

She need to know how he feels.

Because God knows that she still doesn't know how she does.

Caroline knows she's scared. Her parents weren't exactly the best example for love, her father dying two years after he left her mother for his life partner. Her mother shoved off love and fell into her work as sheriff of Mystic Falls. If her family's experience taught her anything, it was that love brought pain and problems.

That's one of the reasons she didn't want anything to change between her and Klaus. She had the best of both worlds with him. Sex without strings, and she didn't have to worry about falling for him because he didn't seem to care either.

That was until she found the sketchbook.

Now she can't stop thinking about him, reassessing every single moment between them. She felt completely stupid. How could she have not noticed it?

The way his eyes seemed to linger on her when she wasn't watching, or how he seemed to study her whenever she was talking. Klaus was listening, but there was something else to it. He was committing her to memory so that he could draw her, to capture that moment in time.

It was flattering.

But entirely terrifying at the same time.

They were so different. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and he was way too cool for her, at least in all of his friends' eyes.

Or so she heard Aurora in the bathroom earlier this week, complaining about "pom pom waving bitches" having the catty maturity of junior high schoolers. Caroline's first instinct was to lay the smack down on her, but she rose above it, not wanting to prove her point.

Speaking of Aurora, her and Klaus had been hanging around each other more this week. Not that Caroline had been watching.

She'd been stalking, nearly.

Every time they spoke during lunch, or he'd leaned over to write something in a notebook that the redhead had, Caroline's blood had thrummed with jealousy. Klaus rarely looked at the girl in the past, and now he spent half of his lunchtime talking to her while steadily ignoring Caroline. As much as she wanted to admit that she didn't care, she couldn't.

And it didn't help that dating Aurora wouldn't hinder Klaus' reputation. They ran in the same circles, so it was only natural for him to want her once he assumed Caroline had moved on, especially with someone so exotic, and attractive as the European beauty.

But she hadn't moved on.

Not even close.

Nor did she want anything to change.

Right?

Caroline sighed heavily and turned on the water faucet. She dampened a paper towel and pressed it against her cheeks, closing her eyes as the cool temperature offered a slight relief. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves to get the courage to leave the bathroom. The bell would ring any minute and Klaus would be waiting for her in the closet for them to talk.

Or so she hoped.

She skipped lunch that day, unable to sit and pretend that she wasn't completely freaking out around her friends while trying her damndest not to look over at Klaus. He did look at her this morning in the senior hallway, nodding briefly to reinforce the talk that would come that afternoon. Caroline was calling it a small victory as opposed to the entire ignoring from last week.

The bell rang and Caroline's pulse jumped, her stomach twisting into knots. The bathroom door

flew open, flooding it with girls who went to freshen their makeup before next period. Caroline pushed past a few, smiling at some of the fellow cheerleaders who called hello to her as she left.

Each step down the hall to the abandoned closet was slow and sluggish, her feet feeling like lead as her clammy hands smoothed down her flowered sundress. She passed by Elena, offering her friend a shaky smile. The brunette was completely oblivious to her friend's turmoil, offering her a wave before turning back to Stefan at her locker and shoving her tongue down his throat.

When she reached the empty hallway, Caroline's heart rate tripled. Her head swam with worry, that maybe he decided that it wasn't worth it. Her stomach was knotting nervously when she thought about confronting him over the sketchbook.

Her body was sizzling with need because it had been two weeks and she was dying without his touch.

Caroline reached the door and swallowed heavily, absently wishing she'd grabbed a drink of water for her dry mouth. She tapped on the door with her finger and held her breath. There was no response and Caroline's heart began to sink. She bit her lip and squeezed her hands into fists as she tried to rein in her emotions.

Maybe he really didn't want her anymore.

Maybe she messed things up too badly.

There was another pause and then she heard some movement behind the door before it swung open.

Klaus stood before her and Caroline felt a thrill go down her spine. He looked mouthwateringly handsome as usual, his gray henley clinging to his lean torso, and his dark jeans hugging his strong legs. His expression was unreadable, lips set into a thin line as he looked up and down her body. Stepping aside, he let her in wordlessly and Caroline accidentally-on-purpose brushed against him, smirking at the sharp intake of breath from him.

"Hello," she said, cringing at the formal tone of her voice.

Klaus snorted, closing the door with a quiet thud. Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, her fingers twisting into the fabric of her dress nervously as she watched him. He stood across from her, his arms crossed over his chest and arched his brows at her in anticipation.

"Hi," she greeted again, cursing herself for how stupid she sounded.

Klaus' lips twitched but he didn't smile.

"You wanted to talk?"

So he still seemed mad.

Caroline sighed, sliding down to the floor and sat cross-legged. She patted the spot next to her and looked up at him pleadingly. Klaus rolled his eyes, and she pouted a little, knowing he was unable to resist that. With a low growl, he stalked over next to her and situated himself on the floor, his back stiff with tension.

At least her charms still worked on him.

"I wanted to apologize," she started.

His eyes snapped over to hers. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You seem mad about what happened two weeks ago. And I don't want you to be."

"I'm not mad," he quipped.

Caroline scoffed. "Seriously? You haven't talked to me in nearly two weeks, you ditched me last week, and you're acting like this is the last place on Earth you want to be right now."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I don't care that you went out with Jesse. We aren't together."

She tried to ignore the way her heart clenched at his words.

"Then why have you seemed so mad lately?"

"I'm not," he snapped.

Caroline snorted derisively. "Well you're acting like it."

Klaus pressed his lips together in a firm line. "I'm not."

"Fine," she muttered. "But I'm still apologizing."

"Well, fine," he shot back, pursing his lips in a pout.

"Good," she said snappily.

"Good," he echoed.

She cringed at how childish they sounded, and dropped her gaze to the floor.

This wasn't going how she planned.

"Why exactly are you apologizing then?" Klaus piped up, sounding genuinely interested in her answer.

Caroline sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't treat the situation right."

Klaus looked over at her, tilting his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have made it seem like I wanted to date him and still have the arrangement," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have said yes to him."

"You're free to date," Klaus said softly, edging closer to her.

Caroline swallowed, peeking at him. "I know. I made it seem like I wanted to have my cake and eat it too, and that's not fair to you or to him. I shouldn't have gone out with him, he's not my type anyways."

Klaus chuckled. "Sweetheart, he's a football player and one of the most popular guys in school. He's definitely your type."

Caroline elbowed him playfully, and he sent her a devastating dimpled smile.

"Maybe so," she agreed. "Doesn't mean I treated the situation right."

Klaus just nodded silently, his brow furrowed as he seemed deep in thought. They sat there in silence for a minute, Caroline trying to think of something to break the obvious tension between them.

"How was the date?"

His question was soft and hesitant. Caroline looked over at him, surprised to see the slight hint of jealousy in his eyes. Her heart stuttered and she found herself at a loss for words. Klaus took her silence as confirmation that the date was good, and he looked down.

"It was bad," she rushed out and he looked back up, arching his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, shaking her head. "I mean he's a nice guy and everything, but it was awkward and we didn't have anything to talk about."

"I'm surprised you didn't talk about football or how big his arm muscles are," Klaus cracked and she slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up," she giggled. "He's not Tyler."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but gave her a tiny smile. Her heart flipped over and she found herself scooting even closer to him.

"I apologize for last week," Klaus murmured.

Caroline bit her lip, looking down at her hands. He sighed, leaning his back against the wall of the closet. She remembered how awful she felt the week before when he didn't show up for their usual meeting, and the rejection that came with it.

"You didn't return the signal," she replied numbly. "I got the hint."

Klaus ran his hand across her thigh, reaching for her wrist where he massaged her skin lightly with his thumb. She marveled at how such a simple, affectionate gesture seemed to calm her heart rate, but still set her skin on fire.

"I was being childish," he responded, his eyes trained on the floor.

"I think we both were," Caroline supplied, looking over at him. "I was a bitch and you were an ass."

He smirked, raising his hand and cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch, unable to keep her eyes from closing shut.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we love?" he murmured.

Opening her eyes, she licked her bottom lip at his soft expression. "You're letting me off easy."

He shrugged, grinning. "You're not biting my head off for blowing you off last week, so it evens out."

Caroline rolled her eyes good-naturedly and he chuckled. He brushed his nose against hers before pulling away, dropping his hand to his lap. Her cheek felt strangely cold at the loss of his touch, and she leaned her head back on the wall. A comfortable silence fell over them, but Caroline still had something nagging at her brain.

"What about you and Aurora?" she asked quietly, hating the sharp edge to her voice.

She was _not_ jealous.

Klaus frowned, arching a brow at her. "What about her?"

"You guys have been hanging out more," she explained. "Not that I've noticed."

"I'm sure you haven't," Klaus said unconvincingly, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Klaus gave her a wry smile, his blue eyes dancing mirthfully in her direction. "Sweetheart, you aren't exactly subtle when you glare at her every day during lunch."

"I do not," she lied, scoffing as she flipped a stray curl that had fallen from her bun over her shoulder.

Klaus gave her a pointed look, and she struggled to keep her face straight. Her heart will still thrilling itself over the pet names he was using to address her, hoping it meant that all of the awkwardness and thick tension was over with. The scent of him being so close to her sent her body into overdrive, pushing her to move closer and closer.

"We are working on a project together," he said casually.

"A project or a _project_?" she asked carefully, ignoring the way her heart sank at the prospect of Klaus moving on with the redhead.

She knew their definition of "project" all too well. Klaus looked at her disbelievingly. Caroline just pressed her lips together and shrugged.

"It's an honest question."

"An art project," he snapped, looking entirely annoyed. "Aurora is bloody mad and so are you if you'd think I'd go out with the likes of her."

A smile tugged at her lips and she looked down at her lap, hands playing with a stray thread on the hem of her dress.

"I just figured since she was your type," Caroline said, smirking at the irritated huff he let out.

"Hardly," he responded. "She's talented in art, but is the furthest thing from my type."

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek to keep from outright grinning at his words. Klaus sighed, running a hand down the side of his face before rubbing at his eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" she murmured.

Klaus turned to look at her, his fingers reaching out to skim the soft skin of her shoulder that was left exposed by her dress. Caroline shivered at his touch, feeling a jolt of arousal settle between her thighs. She bit her lip, watching his eyes follow the motion. His blue orbs darkened, and she unconsciously leaned forward.

"Go back to business as usual?" he suggested, moving to cup her cheek with his hand.

"I'm game," she said coyly, licking her dry lips.

He groaned and leaned in, slanting his lips over hers. She sighed happily into the kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth to explore. Klaus gripped her closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as his hand moved from her cheek to her hair. Caroline nipped at his bottom lip, trembling at the low moan he let out. Her tongue soothed the sting, and he pulled her closer. She threw a leg over his lap, straddling him.

Oh she missed him.

Missed his touch, his lips, his taste, everything about him.

His hands skimmed down her back, settling on her ass as he squeezed her roughly. She bucked at the feel of his erection against her sensitive core, her knee hitting a stray box on the floor and knocking it over. Klaus moved his lips down her neck and she arched in his arms, panting heavily as he sucked on her skin. Her eyes slid open and fell on the box she'd knocked over, revealing the gray sketchbook she found last week.

Her heart rate tripled when she realized that she'd forgotten to bring up one major subject, the most important one to her.

"Wait," she gasped, sliding her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Klaus ignored her, nibbling on her collarbone. She moaned appreciatively, but scooted away as she pushed him off gently. His eyes flew open and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

Caroline swallowed thickly, moving her gaze to the sketchbook on the floor. Klaus' gaze followed hers, shrugging nonchalantly when he realized what she was staring at.

"Sweetheart, I doubt anybody heard you knock that box over," he chuckled. "You've made far more louder noises before."

Her cheeks heated up at his insinuation, and had to bite her lip when he returned his mouth to her earlobe. She pushed him away again before he could distract her, and he huffed, annoyed.

"What's the matter?"

"It's not the noise," she started slowly. "It's your sketchbook."

Klaus' back stiffened and his jaw set. "What about it?"

Caroline looked down, swallowing before taking a deep breath. "Last week I found it."

"And?" he asked coolly, his eyes masking into a neutral expression.

"I was upset," she continued. "And I saw your sketchbook and was curious."

Klaus's gaze hardened and he pushed her gently of his lap. Caroline stood up, facing him as he snatched up the book. He got up, his jaw tightening in anger as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you do?" His tone was low and serious.

"I looked through it," she confessed. "I saw the pictures you drew of me."

Klaus' eyes flashed at her angrily and she cringed as the way he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry," she rushed out, reaching to touch his arm.

He flinched, moving away. Her stomach sank at the anger she found on his face, feeling suddenly sick to her stomach. His expression was one of betrayal, like he couldn't believe that she would do something like that. With her pulse racing, Caroline tried to think of something, anything to make him look less angry.

"It was just there, and I was so curious to see what you drew all the time, and I just couldn't help myself," she explained.

"Clearly," he snapped.

"Klaus, I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to touch his arm.

He moved away, turning his back on her.

"Did it ever occur to you that I kept those private for a reason?" he said quietly. "That there was a reason why I never showed you any of that?"

Caroline shrugged helplessly. "I just thought they were just random drawings."

Klaus laughed sardonically, the hollow sound settling in the pit of her stomach. "You invaded my privacy, Caroline."

"I was just curious," she tried.

"And I'm curious about what you keep in your locker half the time, but I don't go through it," he snapped, his cheeks flushing in anger.

"I'll let you," she supplied feebly and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't care," he said bluntly. "That sketchbook was private for a reason."

"But you drew me!" she burst out. "That has to mean something."

Klaus inhaled sharply, pressing his lips together firmly. "You weren't supposed to see those."

"But I did," she continued. "Why did you draw me?"

Klaus didn't answer, choosing to continue glaring at her. She shrunk back under his hard gaze, her brain clouding over with confusion at his reaction. Caroline had figured he'd be annoyed at her going through the sketchbook, but she wasn't expecting him to be so angry towards her.

"That sketchbook is everything I feel," he confessed after a beat, his gaze softening.

She sucked in a low breath, feeling her heart pound. "What do you mean?"

Klaus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Isn't it obvious? I fancy you."

Caroline sputtered in surprise, not expecting him to outright admit it. "W-What?"

"I use that sketchbook to remind myself that even though you may be out flirting with some idiot jock, or ignoring me on a daily basis," he began, lowering his gaze to the ground, "that you still look at me a certain way. That I can bring the light out in your eyes, that maybe I could be enough for you one day."

Her heart thundered with this new reality, her brain spinning with his words, and she found herself at a loss for words. Klaus' eyes were on her, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the weight of his confession set in on them both.

"You're everything Caroline," he murmured. "You have been for a long time."

Her eyes filled with tears, feeling completely overwhelmed at his words. No one had ever said anything remotely that passionate to her ever. She felt confused, unable to find the words to respond to him. Her cheeks reddened with the heat of the moment and she chewed on her bottom lip, her thoughts spinning.

"I don't know what to say," she said finally.

Klaus sighed, his eyes hardening. "It doesn't matter."

Her head snapped up. "What? Why not?"

"You invaded my privacy, Caroline," he said again. "You think I'm happy that you found the most vulnerable parts of me? That I was coerced into telling you how I feel like this? It's pathetic."

"Klaus, I'm sorry," she said thickly, her throat clogged with emotion.

"I know," he said softly. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

Caroline fought back against the tears that threatened to fall. Klaus' face fell at the look on hers, but pressed his lips together and set his jaw.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," he said quietly.

Caroline's eyes snapped up to his. "What? No, Klaus-"

"I can't keep doing this with you," he continued, running a hand through his hair. "I can't keep hooking up with you and pretending I'm fine."

"But-"

"Do you want to be with me?" he cut her off, his blue eyes boring into her.

Caroline's breath hitched, and heart skipped a beat.

 _No._

 _Maybe._

 _Yes._

"I don't know," she said finally.

Klaus watched her for a moment, nodding. He went to leave and Caroline grabbed his shoulder, her fingers digging into the soft fabric of his shirt. He stopped, his gaze settling on her. Every part of her was crying out for him, for his touch, for him to stay.

But she couldn't find the words.

Klaus took a deep breath before pulling her near, laying a searing kiss on her lips. Her brain spun at his touch, heat flooding her body as she responded. One hand carded through her curls and the other ran across her back, as if he was memorizing every inch of her. It didn't take long for her to lose herself in him, feeling cold when he abruptly pulled away.

"Figure it out," he murmured. "Until then, I'm done."

He turned around and left, shutting the door in her face. Caroline's hands flew to her mouth, closing her eyes to fight off the tears that threatened to fall. Her heart was aching, her feet dying to run after him.

She took a deep breath, putting herself together before leaving the closet. Blinking at the hall lights, Caroline shakily walked towards her locker, feeling completely overwhelmed with everything.

Klaus broke it off.

She never actually thought he would be the one to pull the plug. Caroline always thought it would be her, either because of someone else or because she got too scared of falling for him.

But isn't that what her problem is now?

She's falling for him, and now she ruined it.

He asked her, and she couldn't answer.

It's all her fault.

"Caroline?"

She whirled around, taking a deep breath at the concerned blonde who was standing next to her. It was the last person she wanted to see, the sibling of the guy she was currently crushed over. The younger girl's forehead was creased in concern, and she placed a soothing hand on Caroline's arm.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked. "I called after you like three times."

Caroline tried to smile, but her lips wobbled.

"Care?"

She bit her lip, eyes welling up with tears again. Rebekah's own eyes widened and she pulled Caroline into her arms.

"What happened?" she asked concernedly.

The floodgates finally opened and tears streamed down Caroline's face as she buried her head into the younger blonde's shoulder. Her arms shook with silent sobs as she tried to figure out why she felt so broken-heartedly over losing him.

"I don't know," she sniffed. "I really don't know."

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I really am.**

 **Only got a couple more chapters to go after this! Please please please review and I'll write you guys some smut for next week, promise :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	10. Realization

**Hey guys! OMG ya'lls response to the last chapter was amazing! I will take all the threats and anguish you send me!**

 **There is a return of one of our favorite things this chapter :)**

 **I'll see you guys down at the bottom :)**

* * *

Caroline was miserable.

Utterly and totally miserable.

It had been two weeks. Two whole, insufferable weeks with nothing but complete radio silence from Klaus.

It had also been two weeks since she last saw him.

Christmas break was spent with her hauled up in her room, forcing a smile for her mom when they rushed through the holiday on Christmas Eve in a two hour time span so that they could celebrate before she went back to work. Instead of dancing around the house in a Santa hat and singing carols at the top of her lungs, she spent most of the time curled up on her bed watching _Pride & Prejudice_ while eating a pint of ice cream.

It was total cliché, but she was a cheerleader getting over a breakup. How much more of a cliché could she get?

Well no.

Not a breakup.

But her heart feels like it was. It hurt just as much as any breakup she'd ever had, if not worse.

She'd managed to brush off Elena's concern for the first week of break, with the brunette being out of town visiting relatives and too busy with the holiday. Her friend seemed concerned during the final week of break whenever they met up to go shopping, the normally bubbly blonde subdued and quiet. Elena knew something was wrong, and she didn't hesitate to ask her on a daily basis.

But she didn't pry.

Not as much as Rebekah's knowing looks from across the lunch table for the past two days.

So far, Caroline had lucked out with not running into any of the Mikaelsons in public during the two weeks off, besides school. The family went out of the country for the holidays, like usual. She was relieved about that, unable to think about what would happen if she and Klaus ran into each other at the Grill, or out in the town square when she helped her mom with the Christmas festival the day before Christmas Eve.

But the Mikaelsons were back in school on Monday, and Rebekah kept looking at Caroline like she knew something, which only seemed to fuel the stress she felt over the arrangement ending. Instead of acting like nothing was wrong, she'd done her best to avoid talking directly to her. Rebekah would try to say something, but Caroline would gloss over the subject quickly. She didn't know what the youngest Mikaelson seemingly knew, but she didn't want to broach the subject. Klaus seemingly had the same idea, skipping lunch every day to avoid Caroline.

At first, Caroline feared that he was running off with Aurora as a rebound. (Silly, but she'd always been paranoid, with a best friend as beautiful as Elena, you had to be). But the redheaded temptress had been sitting with Klaus' friend, Marcel, as of late, both of them flirting up a storm during the lunch hour.

That was different.

Caroline looked down at her sandwich, taking a small bite before scrunching up her face in disgust.

So her appetite wasn't back yet.

"Are you okay?"

She looked back up at the blonde Mikaelson, forcing a smile. "Yeah! Just a weird sandwich."

Rebekah grinned. "What, did the cooks actually manage to screw up peanut butter?"

Caroline couldn't help but giggle. "I guess so."

The younger girl's lips twitched in amusement, pushing around the food on her tray. Caroline's laugh died on her lips when she caught a glimpse of a very familiar dirty blonde male's profile, sending a shock to her heart.

Klaus.

It was the first time she'd seen him in two weeks.

Two weeks since she broke both his and her hearts.

Two weeks since she screwed up.

He slid into a chair next to Marcel, tossing a bag lunch in front of him before crossing his arms over his chest. The people at the table acknowledged him, and he nodded in greeting, his eyes drawn to staring at a spot on the table. Caroline's heart stuttered, heat flushing her cheeks as she took him in. He looked amazing as usual with his long sleeve t-shirt and jeans, his stubble littering the jaw line that she always fantasized about.

God, she missed him.

She _wanted_ him.

"Did you have a good holiday?" Rebekah asked, interrupting her ogle-fest.

Caroline's eyes snapped back to hers across the table, shrugging her shoulders half-heartedly in response. She reached over for her bottle of water and unscrewed the cap to take a drink.

"It was okay."

Rebekah nodded, pursing her lips together. "Mine was good. Nik was a right pain in the ass, though."

Caroline started choking on the drink of water, coughing loudly when it went down the wrong pipe. Rebekah's eyes widened and she fought a smile, patting the older blonde on the back lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Wrong pipe," she croaked, wiping at her mouth.

Her coughing had caught Klaus' attention, and their eyes met over Rebekah's shoulder. Caroline's mouth went dry at the intensity of his gaze, her brain going hazy as she fought to control her desire to run across the lunchroom to him. His blue eyes raked over her form, re-familiarizing himself with the curves of her body.

"Caroline?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, her eyes still locked on Klaus.

"What are you looking at?" Rebekah asked, starting to twist around.

"Nothing," she snapped hurriedly, bringing her focus back to the blonde.

Klaus' gaze hardened and he turned back to his table, answering a question from Marcel. Caroline's heart dropped to her stomach when she noticed the look on his face, but bit her lip to keep her emotions in check.

She will _not_ cry during lunch.

"You seem so sad today," Rebekah remarked.

Caroline just lifted the corner of her mouth in a wobbly smile in response. "Guess I'm just tired."

"Maybe you should go talk to Nik," Rebekah said casually, and Caroline's eyes snapped up to meet the younger girl's sparkling eyes. "Tell him how you feel?"

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

Rebekah gave her a satisfied grin. "You heard me."

"Heard what?" Elena butted in from Caroline's left side.

Caroline laughed a little loudly, grabbing a hold of Rebekah's wrist and tugging on it. "Nothing. Rebekah was just about to accompany to the bathroom, weren't you?"

Pressing her lips together to hide a giggle, she nodded and allowed Caroline to drag her out of her seat and out of the lunchroom. Klaus watched them go, his forehead creased in confusion at Caroline's red face and Rebekah's wholly amused expression.

Caroline tugged her into the abandoned senior hallway and looked around for a minute before turning to face the smirking blonde. Her pulse raced at the look on Rebekah's face, the mirthful glint prominent in her eyes.

"What do you know?" she hissed.

Rebekah folded her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at her. "About?"

Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why did you make that comment about me telling-" she looked around furtively- "Klaus how I feel?"

"You're miserable, he's miserable at home, which makes living with him a total nightmare."

"How did you find out about us?" Caroline managed to get out.

Rebekah sighed, waving her arm flippantly. "You two were always sneaking out of the lunchroom together, talking about some _project_ that I never saw him or you work on," she ticked off her fingers. "Plus, I heard you that afternoon at my house."

Caroline cheeks flushed furiously at that, and Rebekah giggled, bumping her with her shoulder. "That was disgusting, by the way."

"Sorry," Caroline muttered, slightly mortified.

"Anyways, he started acting like an ass around the house when you and Jesse went out, and then the scene in the hallway-" Caroline cringed at the mention of the breakdown she had in Rebekah's arms a few weeks ago"-so it was kind of easy to figure out."

"It's complicated," Caroline managed with a sigh.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Not really, you want to be together."

"Rebekah-"

"No, seriously. You two need to get it together or else Kol is going to find out, and we all know how well he can keep a secret," Rebekah smirked playfully, a teasing tone to her mild threat.

Caroline cringed at the mention of Klaus' younger brother. His mouth was the size of the Grand Canyon, and ability to keep a secret was as fleeting as rain in the Sahara.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Caroline asked incredulously.

Rebekah shrugged, her eyes flashing mischievously. "Possibly."

"The cheerleader in me is impressed by your cattiness," Caroline sighed, giving the blonde a wry smile. "But the friend in me is super annoyed. And scared."

Rebekah's shoulders slumped and she patted her arm. "Listen Care, I love my brother and I want what's best for him. He loves you."

Caroline sucked in a low breath, her eyes filling with tears at the blonde's words. She blinked rapidly to keep them from falling, her heart pattering like a machine gun.

"I want him to be happy," Rebekah continued. "And I want you to be happy, too."

Caroline sniffed, wiping at a tear that trickled down her cheek. "I'm scared," she confessed, looking up at her.

Rebekah gave her a sympathetic look, rubbing her arm. "I know. Love is scary, terrifying, and it hurts."

Caroline blew out a heavy breath, swiping a finger under her eyes to make sure her eyeliner wasn't ruined. "Definitely."

"But it can also be the most amazing thing in the world," Rebekah said softly, squeezing her arm

gently.

She looked at the younger girl, blinking back the rest of her tears. Rebekah was smiling gently at her, her own eyes giving her a knowing look.

"Do you love my brother?" she asked quietly.

Caroline bit her lip and looked down at the ground, focusing on the tiles on the floor. Her pulse was fluttering nervously, and she felt lightheaded, her brain swimming with thoughts of Klaus and the look on his face when he left the closet two weeks ago.

"I don't know," she murmured finally.

The three words that she couldn't seem to stop saying, as opposed to the other three words that she couldn't muster up the courage to say.

Instead of getting angry like Klaus did, Rebekah just gave her a kind smile. "I think you do."

"When did you get so smart?" Caroline joked with a watery chuckle.

"I've always been a genius," Rebekah teased, squeezing Caroline's arm.

She scoffed playfully at the younger girl as she wiped a stray tear on her cheek.

"When you figure it out, don't forget to tell my brother," Rebekah said casually, flipping her straight blonde hair over her shoulder.

She walked away, leaving Caroline rooted to the floor. Feeling more confused than ever, she began wandering down the hall. Lunch would be over soon, and she'd have to find somewhere to go for her free period. There was always the library, but it was always too quiet and Caroline couldn't escape her thoughts about Klaus there.

What _did_ she feel for him?

Anytime she tried to sit down and think about it, she'd end up with a headache and tears rolling down her eyes because she just missed him _so much_.

She just wants him.

Simple.

It was kind of poetic, the way the cheesy saying _"you never know what you have until it's gone"_ was something Caroline always laughed off, but now she related to it more than ever.

She looked up, completely unsurprised that her feet carried her to the damn janitor's closet that she'd been frequenting with Klaus for the past year. Letting out a shaky breath, she shook her head before turning around to make her escape.

But.

It was a good hiding spot.

It's not like Klaus would be there. He was probably hauled up in the art room or somewhere that he knew she'd never be. Plus, the closet was kind of comforting in a way. Even though it was filled with thoughts and memories of Klaus, it was the one place she could be alone to sit and think.

Or try to avoiding thinking.

Sighing, she turned the knob on the door and thrust it open. Her jaw dropped and heart skipped a beat when she saw Klaus on the other end of the door.

He looked just as surprised to see her, his eyes wide and pencil falling from his hands from where he was sitting on the ground sketching. They stared at each other for a moment, Caroline unable to wrench her eyes from his piercing blues. Her fingers were itching to reach out and grab his wrist to pull him to her, but she just shoved it behind her back. She opened her mouth to say something, but Klaus' jaw tightened and he shut his sketchbook as he got up.

No. No.

Stay.

"Excuse me," he muttered, brushing past her.

Caroline just threw herself up against the door, blocking his exit. He gave her a confused look, cocking his head at her.

"You can't leave," she burst out.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can."

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "Can we talk?"

Klaus sighed heavily, motioning towards her. "So talk."

"How are you?" she asked, cringing at her lame attempt.

He looked at her quietly, but didn't respond. Dropping his sketchbook to the ground, he wandered over to a bucket and sat down. Caroline swallowed, twisting her fingers in the hem of her dress as she looked down at her boots.

"There's my sketchbook, why don't you take another peek at it?" he snarked, eyes glittering at her angrily.

Caroline scoffed, going to sit next to him on another bucket. "I said I was sorry about that."

Klaus looked over at a spot on the wall instead of responding. She squirmed on the bucket, the tension in the air driving her crazy.

"Did you have a good break?" she tried again.

This time Klaus did look at her, letting out a huff before shaking his head and turning back to the spot on the wall.

"Can you just talk to me? Okay? I said I was sorry. Klaus," she snapped, getting off the bucket.

Klaus got up and turned to her, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "I think I said everything I needed to last time."

"That's not fair, you didn't give me any time to think about it," she started and Klaus cut her off with a cruel laugh.

"Not enough time? Caroline, we'd been fucking on a weekly basis for nearly a year," he shot back, glaring at her.

"That doesn't mean I was ready for things to change," she huffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Life changes, sweetheart," Klaus said angrily, his forehead creasing in irritation. "It's about time you learned that."

"I know that," she rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "God, why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Why can't you just tell me how you feel?" he countered, making her heart drop.

"B-Because," she stuttered, feeling her face turn hot.

"Because why?" Klaus moved closer, his eyes boring into hers.

"Why are you pushing this?" she murmured, his chest brushing up against hers.

"Why won't you just tell me?" he asked just as quietly, his eyes searching hers.

Caroline licked her bottom lip, unable to find the words.

She wanted to tell him so bad.

Why couldn't she?

Klaus growled in frustration, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde curls. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she screwed everything up. _Again_.

"For someone who talks a lot, you sure know how to shut up when things get complicated," he quipped angrily.

"You are such an ass," she shot back and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Big new flash there, sweetheart," he bit out sardonically.

"You're just so frustrating, " she groaned, lifting her face up to the ceiling.

Klaus chuckled darkly, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's funny coming from you of all people."

Caroline moved closer, their noses nearly brushing. "Shut up."

"Make me."

With one look to his lips, Caroline closed the distance between them, crashing her mouth down on his. Klaus immediately responded, his teeth nipping at her lips as his fingers wound into her hair. The kiss was harsh, punishing, like they were both trying to dominate each other. It sent shivers down Caroline's spine, and spread heat throughout her body, settling between the apex of her thighs.

Klaus groaned, hauling her body up against his as he thrust his tongue between her lips, his fingers digging into the small of her back as she gasped into his mouth. Her own fingers curled into the scruff on the back of his neck, her nails pressing into his skin. He pushed her up against the door, her back crashing noisily into the wood. Caroline smirked against his lips, remembering how much she missed him.

How much she loved being touched by him.

His fingers crept down her sides as she arched into him, his lips moving from her mouth down to the curve of her shoulder. He clutched at the skirt of her dress, bunching it up as his hand slid under the hem to the soft skin of her thighs. Caroline panted heavily, biting her lip as he inched closer to her covered core.

"Touch me, please," she begged,

Klaus froze and removed his hands, taking a step back. Caroline immediately felt cold, letting go of his hair as he blinked at her.

"What?"

"I can't do this," he muttered, shaking his head.

Caroline held her breath as she tried not to scream in frustration. It had been four weeks since he'd last touched her and every single nerve ending in her body was screaming at him to ravish her. She was practically dripping for him, and by the way he ground on her thigh earlier, she wasn't the only one who wanted it. All of the tension that remained between them snapped when Caroline sucked in a low breath before exploding.

"What? You can't fuck me?" she hissed, appreciating the dangerous flash in his eyes.

"You know I can," he threw back cockily.

"Oh yeah?" she mused her voice lowering seductively.

"Yeah." His jaw set firmly as his eyes lowered to the cleavage exposed by her dress.

"Prove it."

Klaus growled lowly before launching back at her, attaching his lips to her neck as his hand immediately went back under her dress. She silently cheered in relief, humming as he roughly nipped at her neck, his tongue dragging over the spot to soothe it. Her hips jerked when he brushed over her covered heat, his low groan at the dampness he found reverberated throughout her body.

Her body tensed when he finally slid a finger under her panties, her breath hitching as he explored her folds.

"You're so wet," he muttered, kissing her neck.

"It's all for you," she managed to get out, gasping as he circled her entrance.

He ground himself against her leg, his erection hard against her thigh. His fingers traced her slit, pressing into her entrance and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Klaus buried his head into the crook of her neck, kissing the skin there as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

Caroline couldn't even bothered to be embarrassed by how obviously aroused she was, her own hand reaching out to grope him through his jeans. Klaus bucked into her hand, hissing as she reached for the buckle on his belt.

He sped up his thrusts, his thumb pressing down on her clit. Caroline couldn't help but cry out, her sounds muffled by Klaus as he kissed her. His tongue flicked between her teeth, meeting hers as she shuddered against his body. With another swipe of the thumb across her clit, Caroline fell apart, drenching Klaus' fingers. He milked her through it, continuing to thrust his fingers into her as he continued to kiss her.

She sighed into his mouth, responding to his kiss feverishly as she went for his belt. He slipped his fingers out of her and yanked at her panties, tearing them off.

"Hey!" she gasped half heartedly.

Klaus just kissed down her jaw, helping her pull off his belt. Their motions were quick, filled with frustration and desire to touch each other as much as possible.

"Do you have a..." she trailed off.

Klaus hesitated, but nodded, reaching into his back pocket and produced a condom. Caroline's face flushed, but she took the condom from him. Their hands worked together at relieving him of his undergarments, him kicking out of his pants as she ripped open the condom wrapper. She took his cock in her hand, and he grunted. With a devilish smirk, she immediately rubbed the tip of it with her thumb.

"Cheeky minx," he managed to get out and Caroline just smiled.

She rolled the condom down on his shaft and he gripped her thighs under her dress, lifting her up to where she was pressed against the door and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

Their eyes met and she nodded her consent, his blue orbs watching her carefully. She was drunk on his scent, her brain swimming with desire for him, and every single nerve ending in her body coiling as she anticipated him. His eyes softened a smidge, taking in her appearance. Biting her lip, she hesitated before kissing him hotly. Klaus groaned, low and heady, into her mouth before thrusting into her.

Caroline let out a sharp gasp, disengaging from him as her head fell back against the door in pleasure. Klaus breathed heavily as he filled her, his chest rising and falling rapidly against her taut body. Her nipples strained against her bra, breasts aching to be touched by his nimble fingers.

"Caroline," he murmured into her neck.

Caroline's heart burst and her eyes filled with tears at the desperate way her name dropped from his lips.

This was it.

She felt whole. Complete.

She felt it all with him.

Love, warmth, desire, need, happiness.

Oh _God_ , she loved him.

Caroline's thoughts spun with this new revelation, gasping out loud in quiet disbelief as he started to thrust into her.

He made her feel safe.

He made her laugh just as much as he made her mad.

He could completely unravel her with just one look.

He said she was everything, but he was wrong.

 _He_ was everything.

Klaus hit a particularly sensitive spot in her and she cried out, Klaus pressing his lips to hers to muffle the sound. God, she couldn't get enough of his kisses. They were deeper, more desperate than usual. Like at any minute, she would push him away for good and him kissing her was to convince her to stay.

She'd stay forever if he'd ask.

Her hips rocked down to his and he grunted, thrusting up into her even harder. She bit down on his lip, making him falter in his motions before resuming them. His hips snapped up harshly, and the coil of tension in her belly tightened. She clenched all around him, her body tense and taut as her orgasm began to build.

Her toes curled into his skin, clutching him closer. One of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other crept up her torso, squeezing her neglected breast through the material of her dress. Caroline sucked in a sharp breath, swallowing back a moan when he began to kiss her exposed cleavage, nipping at the valley between her breasts.

They moved together in tandem, the moment feeling much more intimate than she expected. She thought it would be angry, frustration, hate sex. But she felt _everything_. Her pain, his pain, the love she felt for him, and his for her.

It just made the moment that more intense.

His thrusts began to roughen, a sign of his impending release and Caroline forced his head to hers. Their eyes locked, his lustful gaze softening into something else. She tried to convey everything she was feeling through hers, but the desire began to take over, and her eyes slid shut.

He pressed his face to her neck and pressed into her even harder. The tension in her body snapped and she fell over the edge, clenching all around his cock and Klaus let go, her name a soft whisper on his lips. Her walls fluttered around him, drawing out his release as he peppered kisses down her skin.

"Klaus," she whispered quietly, pressing her sweaty forehead to his.

He panted into her chest, kissing it once more before letting go of her. He helped her down, stepping away immediately. Caroline's heart ached at the way he refused to look at her, his eyes drawn to the floor as he dressed, disposing of the condom in one of the trash bags left over from their past interludes.

Caroline pressed her thighs together, biting her lip unsurely when she realized that she didn't have any underwear to put on. Something that was not lost on Klaus as he sheepishly picked up her panties and handed it to her.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She blushed, but just shook her head. "I have my cheer briefs in my locker."

He nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. Caroline licked her lips, swallowing heavily as she stepped closer.

It was time for her to tell him.

"Klaus-"

"I need to go," he said quickly, turning around to pick up his sketchbook.

"But-"

"Seriously," he said, flipping through it.

"That's my line," she said half heartedly.

His lips twitched but he didn't smile. He found what he was looking for and handed the sketchbook to her.

"Wha-"

"Just take it," he murmured and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Her fingers tightened around the spiral bound book as he brushed past her, the door opening and then closing with a quiet thud. Hesitantly, she looked down at the book and a gasp escaped her.

He drew her again.

This time it was a picture of them both, standing together at the Falls. Their fingers were intertwined and he was looking at her, his face a vision of adoration. The likeness of her was in the middle of laughing at something he must have said, light seemingly radiating from the page.

He must have drawn this in the past two weeks.

This was the future he wanted for them.

Tears clouded her vision and she blinked, a few escaping down her face. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly, her breathing speeding up as relief started to fill her. She wasn't too late, like she'd thought. It was in her hands to go forward, to fix it.

There was hope.

And she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

 ***wipes face* Well, FINALLY CAROLINE! We've all known for weeks, but she FINALLY came to her senses and realized what was going on.**

 **So, what did we think of this chapter? The return of smut (chorus sings)? Her talk with Beks? The closet encounter? THE PICTURE(!)? What do we think Caroline is going to do next chapter? Please, please please review :)**

 **One more to go guys...**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	11. This Love

**Well, here we go guys. Meet you down at the bottom!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline arranged her curls carefully, making sure that they effortlessly spilled over her shoulder. Her lips were painted a pale pink, and her purple dress clung to her form enticingly. Her heart was pattering like a machine gun and her hands were damp with sweaty nerves. She was hiding in the girl's bathroom before lunch, like usual.

It was Thursday, the day after she'd had her revelation about Klaus.

The day after she realized that she _loved_ him.

The day she would finally tell him.

She was up all night, trying to think of some way to tell him what was in her heart. She was pretty sure that he'd ignore her if she asked to meet her at the Falls, or dismiss any text message that she sent asking him to talk, not that she blamed him. Caroline had beyond fucked up over the past couple of weeks.

She wouldn't trust herself either after effectively ripping his heart out two weeks in a row.

Looking down at the sink, Caroline's eyes fell on the sketchbook that he'd left her the day before. Instead of flipping through it constantly to look at the pictures, like he probably assumed she would, the last one had captivated her attention for the past twenty-four hours.

It was just so beautiful.

She could tell that he took extra care with it, each stroke of the pencil was careful and exact. It made her long for something as beautiful and simple as just being with him. It would have been poetic for her to drag him out to the Falls to tell him how she felt, but if he rejected her then her favorite part in all of Mystic Falls would be ruined.

But that picture was mesmerizing.

Is that how he saw them? A perfect complement to each other?

She wanted it so badly.

She wanted _him_ so much, and not just the way he made her feel when they had sex. She wanted every bit of him, every artistic, frustrating, captivating part of him. The way his eyes seemed to linger on her when she talked, how she craved to hear his thoughts and advice on whatever she was ranting about, and how he was always completely honest with her.

She wanted to be loved by him.

He spent most of the time capturing her in the sketchbook and calling her special.

But so was he.

Caroline could only hope that it wasn't too late.

The bell rang and Caroline's stomach flipped, fighting down the urge to be sick. For a faint second, she had half a mind to go running and screaming out to her car and drive straight to New York City and away from her problems.

But isn't that the coward's way out? Didn't Klaus always make her feel like she could do anything?

He did.

She could do this, no matter how terrifying it was. Elena and the rest of the cheerleaders might have a cow over it, or even try to renounce her, but it was worth it.

 _He_ was worth it.

She took one last look in the mirror, a nervous smile tugging at her lips when she noticed her flushed cheeks. It had been a day since she'd last spoken to him, the thought of even seeing him had her blushing, but the thought of telling him what she wanted to say had her about to combust.

Caroline couldn't believe it took nearly a year for her to figure it out.

Smoothing down her dress one last time, she headed out of the girl's bathroom and to the lunchroom. Klaus' sketchbook was in one hand, and she cringed at the way her palms seemed to sweat against it, and she made a mental note to wipe it on her dress before giving it back to him.

The lunchroom was buzzing with activity like usual. Her group of friends were sitting on one end of the room, Elena already stacking a pile of books in Caroline's regular seat to save it for her. She bit her lip, looking over across the room at Klaus' table.

He had just sat down, his brown bag lunch in front of him as he stared at it like it personally offended him.

So, he was in a mood.

There was an empty seat next to him, usually occupied by Aurora. The redhead in question had moved down the table, her hand intertwined with Marcel's as they spoke to each other quietly.

Well, at least she no longer had to worry about Aurora's insane jealousy streak.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning, but dug the tips of her fingers into her dress when she realized that it was time to make her move.

She heard Elena call out for her when she walked by, but she ignored her. Her stomach was twisting, and she knew there was absolutely no way she could eat any food when she was that nervous, so she bypassed the lunch line. She could feel eyes on her from the tables she passed, but her eyes were focused only on Klaus. He was still looking down at the table, completely oblivious to what she was doing.

Aurora and Marcel had stopped talking, both of them giving her strange looks as she neared the table. She just flashed them a bright, albeit nervous, smile before finally coming to a halt next to the empty chair beside Klaus.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, congratulating herself for her voice for not shaking.

Klaus' head shot up and his eyes widened as he took in her form. She forced herself to keep her face cool and looked down at him expectantly. His eyes roamed over her figure carefully and she just stood there patiently, a smile playing at her lips at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Klaus?"

"Uh, what?" he asked, blinking at her.

"Can I sit?" she asked, gesturing to the seat next to him.

He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it after a moment of openly gaping at her. Caroline's stomach was doing back flips at his silence, and she was completely aware that nearly everybody in the lunchroom was watching her stand there like a fool while she waited.

It was worth it to see the shock on his face.

"Yeah," he finally murmured, pulling out the seat for her.

She gave him a brilliant smile before sitting down. Aurora and Marcel were still staring at her with their jaws comically dropped. Ignoring them, Caroline smoothly pushed Klaus' sketchbook over in front of him.

"I think this is yours," she stated, propping her elbow up on the table as she looked at him.

He took the book numbly, still looking like he was trying to process the fact that she was sitting next to him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

She just smiled, and reached for his lunch bag. "Do you have anything good in there? I'm starving."

Not really hungry, but if he didn't say anything soon, she was about to completely _die._ He swallowed, nodding hesitantly. Smiling at him again, she pulled out his sandwich.

"Split it?"

Klaus licked his bottom lip, looking over at Marcel and Aurora. Both of them just shrugged and the redhead turned away, whispering ardently into the dark man's ear. Caroline just hummed pleasantly, trying to calm her inner nerves by breathing deeply.

"Caroline," he finally managed to get out.

"What?" she asked innocently, opening the bag that held his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his breath brushing over her ear.

She shivered at the way it felt, feeling heat creep over her skin.

"Trying to eat lunch," she said flippantly, pulling his sandwich into two.

"But you're sitting here," he stated, gesturing.

She snorted. "Obviously."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Caroline sighed, wetting her lips with her tongue. Klaus' eyes followed the motion and, and she had to keep herself from grinning at the way they darkened.

She shrugged carefully, peeking at him through the corner of her own eyes. "Can't a girl sit and eat lunch with the man that she loves?"

There was a feminine gasp coming from where Marcel and Aurora were sitting, but Caroline couldn't tear her eyes away from Klaus. His eyes had widened comically, and if she wasn't so nervous, she probably would have laughed. He opened his mouth and tried to speak as he stared at her, his eyes blinking at her rapidly as he tried to process her confession. She hid a smile, reaching underneath the table to grab a hold of his hands that were clenched together.

"What?" he managed.

She looked at him seriously, lacing their fingers together and gave them a squeeze. "You heard me."

The corner of his mouth went up. "I don't think so."

Caroline gave him a look, and he just smiled. The motion made her heart begin to pound rapidly, almost on the verge of bursting, as his eyes watched her. There was a playful glint there, one that had her moving closer towards him.

"Say it again," he murmured.

"I didn't really say it to begin with," she teased.

Klaus' dimples deepened, and he reach out to push a curl behind her ear. She melted at the gesture, goose bumps appearing on her arms at his touch.

"Please," he said quietly.

Caroline's heart ached at the look on his face, like he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

Like he almost didn't believe that she was real.

"I love you," she confessed, her eyes zeroed onto his. "And I don't care if the whole school knows about us-"

"Caroline-"

"And I know that I fucked things up so badly earlier this year," she continued, brushing off his interruption. "For that, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid."

"Caroline, you're not stupid," he got out, giving her an annoyed look. "You're the furthest thing from that. You're brilliant."

"Stop complimenting me and let me finish," she glared at him playfully.

He sighed but made a motion of zipping his lips and looked at her expectantly. She flashed him a grateful smile before pulling his hand into her lap.

"I was scared about the way you make me feel," she said, eyeing him carefully. "I've never felt this way about anybody before, and it just scares me more than anything. But, I'm more scared of losing you. You make me laugh, you listen to me even when I talk about the most random things. You make me feel safe, _loved_. You drive me crazy almost as much as you make me happy. You taught me that the world isn't so narrow, that it isn't so black and white. "

"There was always more than just sex between us, which I should have realized sooner. I can only hope that you'll forgive me for being so dense about it. I'm sorry I looked at your sketchbook without asking. I'm sorry that I lied and said I didn't know what I wanted when I did-"

"Caro-"

"Let me finish," she sighed, smirking at Klaus' slightly annoyed expression as he pressed his lips together.

"I love you, and I know that it may be too late," she cast a look down at their entangled fingers. "But I just needed you to know."

She looked back up at Klaus, his expression unreadable. Caroline swallowed heavily, praying inwardly that she wasn't too late.

"Are you finished?" he asked finally.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Y-Yes."

"Good."

With that final statement, Klaus reached over and pulled her close, planting his lips on hers. With a relieved sigh, Caroline smiled into the kiss, fisting her fingers into the curls in the back of his neck. He kissed her frantically, like she was a drop of water and he hadn't had a drink in days. She met him stroke for stroke, completely oblivious to the staring their coupling had brought. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his fingers tangled into her curls.

"Ahem."

Caroline ignored whoever was trying to get their attention, pressing herself closer to him. His scent was overwhelming and she found herself kissing him even harder.

"Ahem."

Klaus growled in annoyance, nipping at her bottom lip. She gasped quietly in his mouth, completely drowning in his touch and taste. A bag of chips smacked Klaus on the side of his face and he broke away, scowling as he looked over at the offender. Marcel was grinning at them, his eyes sparkling mischievously as Aurora's looked surprised, yet pleased.

"What do you want?" Klaus grounded out, glaring over at them.

Marcel's grin widened as he gestured towards Caroline. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friend?"

"Marcel, you've known me since kindergarten," she replied with a laugh.

He just looked at Klaus, eyebrows raised expectantly. The artist rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Caroline as he pulled her against his side.

"Marcel, Aurora, this is Caroline," he said flatly.

Caroline bit back a laugh at his annoyance, moving her hand to his knee as she squeezed it comfortingly. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you," Aurora said, nodding towards her.

Caroline gave her a wary smile, biting her bottom lip. Even though she had no reason to be cautious around Klaus, he squeezed her hip and pressed a kiss to her temple, the affectionate gesture making her blush.

"Caroline," Marcel grinned.

"Hi," she sighed in fake exasperation, giving him a friendly wink.

"You guys are the talk of the lunchroom," Aurora said casually, taking a bite of the salad in front of her.

"Are we?" asked Caroline, looking up at Klaus.

He was staring back at her in wonderment, a faint smile plastered on his lips as his eyes softened. She was well aware of the prying stares on her back, but she was too lost in Klaus' gaze to even notice the whispers and giggles.

"I hadn't noticed," he said, caressing her cheek gently.

She blushed, looking down at her hands.

Why did she wait this long to tell him? Be able to hold his hand, kiss him, and have him so close to her in public felt _amazing_.

She never thought that it could get better than loving him, but being loved by Klaus was even better.

"So how long has then been going on? A few weeks?" Marcel asked, interrupting their staring session.

"Almost a year," she said dreamily and stopped staring at Klaus long enough to smirk at Marcel's shocked expression.

"What?"

"How?"

Klaus just shrugged in response, turning back to his lunch. Caroline just raised her eyebrows at the dark man and confused redhead, accepting half of the sandwich Klaus handed her. They ate quietly for a few minutes, a comfortable silence between them. Their thighs touched together underneath the table, and soon Klaus moved his hand down to play with her bare knee.

She shivered at his warm touch, glaring at him when he sent her an innocent smile. His hand crept beneath the hem of her dress as he stroked the soft skin of her thighs, his thumb rubbing little circles as he massaged it.

Caroline bit her lip as his ministrations sent heat down her spine to her core. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat, her legs parting of their own accord as his hand ran higher up her skirt.

"Tease," she muttered, pressing her thighs closed.

He just gave her another innocent smile, his dimples deepening as her cheeks heated up when he moved his hand to her inner thigh. She groaned under her breath, looking over her shoulder absently to distract herself from his dangerous digits.

Her eyes fell onto her usual lunch table where Elena was currently watching her with an unreadable expression, whispering quietly to Stefan next to her. Rebekah was grinning from ear to ear at her and Klaus and gave them a thumbs up as she talked to the rest of the cheerleaders.

Other than Elena, the rest of the lunch crowd seemed to get over the initial shock of her and Klaus.

Or perhaps they were whispering about her whilst ignoring her.

Whatever.

She didn't care anymore.

All that mattered was that she had Klaus, and she would never be able to let go of him now.

"Everything okay?" Klaus asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

He was looking at Elena, a hard expression on his face. Caroline pressed her lips together and moved her gaze back to him, her fingertips tapping on his jaw to get his attention.

"Everything is fine," she murmured, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You guys are disgusting already," Marcel grunted.

The corner of Klaus' mouth went up in a smirk and she giggled, pulling away from him.

"Want to get out of here?" he whispered, raising his eyebrows enticingly.

"Like?"

"I was thinking about taking a walk to the closet," he suggested, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

She made a face and he gave her a confused look.

"I was thinking we could consummate our relationship in a more...clean place," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, so we're in a relationship now?" he teased.

"Yep," she said cheerfully, stealing a carrot from his brown bag. "Got a problem with it?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist. She went willingly into his side, snuggling her head onto his shoulder.

"Not at all, love."

She had to bite back a grin at the pet name, watching Marcel make disgusted faces at them in amusement. Aurora shook her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she talked to him. Klaus brushed his lips against her ear, pressing a kiss behind her lobe.

"Now what's this about consummation?"

She giggled. "I was thinking about skipping the rest of school today-"

"That sounds nice," he murmured.

"Take you back to my house."

"Even better."

"Have my way with you on my bed," she continued casually, smirking at the heavy sigh he let out.

"Sweetheart," he groaned.

"Then take you out to the Falls for a picnic dinner," she finished. "Maybe have you meet my mom, since us being together will be all that the town will talk about for a week or so."

"I'm sure my brother has already told my mother," Klaus added with a wry chuckle, nodding at his brother Kol at the end of the table, wiggling his phone at the two.

Caroline rolled her eyes, lifting her head off his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Klaus gave her a devilish smirk, his eyes clouding over lustfully. "Lead the way, love."

She jumped up, threading their fingers together as soon as he was vertical and lead him out the lunchroom. The crowd had quieted when they got up, whispers buzzing around them as soon as they walked out the door.

She didn't care.

Let them talk.

"I need to stop by my locker first," she stated, pulling him over to the senior hallway. "Gotta grab my keys."

He nodded, following her dutifully. His hands never left her body as she spun the dial on her lock, either he was stroking her hair or tugging playfully on the back of her dress.

"I have to tell you something," he said suddenly.

She glanced at him briefly, an eyebrow poised to show she was listening.

"Yes?"

"I love you too," he confessed quietly.

Caroline dropped the book she was holding, the smack making a loud clatter in the quiet hall. Klaus pressed his lips together to hide a smile, and Caroline's heart pounded at the adoring look on his face.

"Really?" she asked softly.

He rolled his eyes, but pulled her away from her locker. She went easily, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes were glittering happily, amusement apparent in them. Her pulse was stuttering at the way he looked at her, heart nearly aching at the affection she found in his gaze.

"Was there any doubt?" he asked.

Caroline shrugged, pressing her forehead against his. "I thought I was too late."

Klaus sighed, tightening his grip on her waist. "I've been yours since freshman year, love."

Caroline burst out laughing, her head falling back. "Whatever."

Klaus couldn't help but smile, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's true. Ever since your adorable braceface came up to my family at the Founder's Day party and offered to bring us a "Welcome to Mystic Falls" casserole."

Her cheeks heated up and she looked down. As a member of the founding families of Mystic Falls, her parents had always taught her to be welcoming to new members of the community. The first time she met the Mikaelsons was at the Lockwood's usual Fall Founder's Day party.

Caroline was knee deep in the middle of puberty at that time with braces and she was still growing into her body. She'd been so embarrassed to talk to the sophisticated family that day, walking away swearing that she wasn't coming out of her room until her teeth were straight and her face was breakout free.

Clearly, she'd been wrong about her first impression.

Caroline scoffed, smiling despite herself. "You remember that? I was such a dork."

"An enchanting, adorable dork," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "You're already getting laid, no need to suck up."

Klaus hummed lowly, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. She melted into it, tilting her head to the side to deepen it. He kissed her back slowly, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She pulled him closer, sighing happily in his arms as she threaded her fingers through his scruffy curls.

"Caroline?"

Shit, was that Elena?

Klaus broke the kiss, trying to take a step back but her arms locked around his neck.

She was not going to hide him anymore.

"Hey Elena," Caroline said lamely, looking over at her dark-haired friend.

Elena stood next to them, her big brown eyes watching them cautiously. Klaus gently pulled Caroline's arms from his neck, running his hands down her skin and squeezed gently.

"Can we talk?" the brunette asked, looking over at Klaus.

He looked over at Caroline, squeezing her hand. "I'll meet you at my car?"

She gave him a quick smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Five minutes. Promise."

He nodded, casting a wary look over at Elena. The dark haired girl tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace and Caroline winced, biting her bottom lip nervously. Elena sighed once Klaus had left the hall and grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling her closer to where she could whisper.

"What's going on?"

Caroline shrugged, fighting back a smile.

God, Elena might be so pissed that she hid this from her, but Caroline didn't care. She just felt so damn _happy._

"Klaus and I are together," she stated simply, flipping a curl over her shoulder.

"Since when?"

"Since, like February? Of last year?" she offered, grimacing at the hurt she saw on Elena's face.

"What?"

Caroline sighed, her shoulder's slumping. "It's a long story."

"Clearly," the brunette snapped, her eyes wounded.

"Listen, Elena," she began. "It's a really long story that is going to take practically a whole girl's night to explain-"

"Which I'm already planning for this weekend," Elena hissed.

Caroline fought back a smile. Even mad, her best friend still had her priorities in order.

"I know you're probably mad-"

"Mad?" Elena interrupted. "Care, I'm not mad. I'm hurt."

She looked down at the floor guiltily, avoiding Elena's gaze.

"How do you think it felt, watching you walk over to some guy that I've never even seen you pay attention to, then confess your love for him, and then proceed to make out with him in front of the whole school? Then hear that Rebekah Mikaelson knew all about it, had _known_ about it for practically a month? I'm not mad, Caroline. I'm hurt."

Caroline grimaced, a strong feeling of shame washing over her.

"We're supposed to be best friends," Elena muttered.

"I know," Caroline said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Elena sighed, running a hand through her perfectly styled brown hair. "I just wished you'd told me about Klaus."

"I wasn't ready," Caroline said simply. "Hell, I wasn't ready to tell him until yesterday."

Elena huffed, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Do you really love him?"

Caroline sucked in a low breath, folding her arms across her chest. "Do you remember what you told me when I said that the date with Jesse was a bust?"

Elena scrunched up her face as she tried to think. "Kind of?"

"That I should want to be with a guy who looked at me like I hung the stars. That when I looked in his eyes, that I would feel that amazing, overwhelming feeling of love and affection," Caroline said, a smile blooming across her face as she thought about Klaus.

Elena gave her a wary look. "He really loves you?"

Caroline ducked her head, biting her lip to contain her glee. "I really believe so."

Elena's lips turned into a pleased smile and she pulled her into a hug. "Then I'm happy for you, Care."

She sighed in her arms, hugging Elena back fiercely. Her best friend's compassion was a real godsend.

"Thank you," she murmured, releasing her.

There was a quiet beat and Elena broke the silence with a light chuckle. "Well, I'm excited to hear all about this guy who captured your heart."

"Don't be so cheesy," Caroline muttered, flushing furiously.

"Oh, I plan on making you as embarrassed and giggly as much as possible this next week. I've waited a year for you to find a good guy, and I'm totally going to make the most of it," Elena teased, tugging on one of Caroline's curls affectionately.

Caroline bumped her hip. "Shut up."

"I'm going to make "I heart Klaus and Caroline" posters and put them all over the senior hallway," she said seriously.

Caroline rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Elena giggled, pushing her.

"Well, I need to get back to lunch. Stefan was going to come find me in ten minutes if I didn't come back, thinking we killed each other," she explained with a laugh.

"Yeah, Klaus is probably wondering where I am," Caroline sighed, picking her purse out of her locker.

"Call me tonight?" the brunette asked, walking backwards.

"Of course," Caroline said cheerily, shutting her locker.

Her best friend gave her a bright smile before bounding down the hallway to the lunchroom. Caroline smiled to herself happily, making her way out to the parking lot. It was about forty degrees out, and she subconsciously wished she brought a jacket to wear outside.

She blinked at the sudden sunlight, her eyes falling on Klaus standing next to his car. He was leaning up against it, arms folded over his chest as he stared at the ground. His jaw was set as he tapped his foot impatiently, his dark long-sleeve shirt pulled over his biceps enticingly. Caroline's heart clenched when she noticed the slightly terrified look on his face.

He worried she wasn't coming.

It's not like she could blame him, she'd fucked up so many times with him in the past.

She jogged up to his car quickly, flying into his arms for a quick hug.

"I'm cold," she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

He let out a breathless, relieved sounding sigh. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling at the way his hands ran up and down her back to warm her up.

"Everything go okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked up and smoothed the worried lines in his forehead with her thumbs. "She was pissed, but she understands."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Caroline hummed, kissing him. "She gets it."

"Does she?" he asked, sneaking another kiss.

She smiled against his lips, pulling him snugly against her. "Yes."

Klaus stole another kiss, gasping into her mouth as she slipped her tongue past his lips. He slanted his mouth against hers, stealing her breath with his touch. His hands roamed over her body hungrily, pulling her tightly against him as she trembled in his arms with desire.

"Take me home," she mumbled. "Now."

Klaus broke the kiss with a pout, but opened her door for her. She slid in quickly, buckling her seatbelt as he jogged his way over to the driver's seat. He started the car, turning on the heat so that she'd be warm.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was already beyond warm, her blood singing for his touch.

She placed a hand on his upper thigh and he cut his eyes to her, and Caroline flashed him an innocent smile. He gritted his teeth as her hand moved up his leg and nestled next to the telling bulge in his pants.

Klaus peeled out of the parking lot, and Caroline was grateful that her house was only a few blocks away from the school. She stroked his leg gently, smirking at the way his jaw set at her ministrations.

"Sweetheart," he gritted.

She hummed innocently, pointing down the street. "My house is right there."

"Thank God," he bit out with a sigh.

She giggled, toying with the fabric of his pants. Her body was already humming in desire for him, to finally be able to make love to him and know that he was hers.

That she was his.

He whipped into her driveway and all but pulled her into his lap the second he turned off the car. She went willingly, her knee brushing against his erection and he hissed into her mouth. They kissed voraciously, his hands exploring the smooth skin of her thighs under her dress. He pulled at her skirt, pushing it up to where her damp panties rubbed against the bulge in his pants. She clutched at his shirt, arching in his arms when his thumbs massaged her inner thighs, brushing against her core.

"Inside. Now," she ordered, breaking away from his kiss.

She threw open the driver's seat and wrenched him out of the car. Pulling him towards the door, Caroline dug frantically through her purse for her keys as she bounded up the stairs to the front door. Klaus followed dutifully, his hands brushing her sides as his lips latched onto the soft skin of her neck.

He licked a stripe down her neck, nibbling as she struggled to unlock the door. Her eyes fell shut as his hand crept to her stomach, rising to where he was palming her breasts through her dress.

In front of all of Mystic Falls.

With an annoyed huff, she finally unlocked the door, pulling him in by the hem of his shirt. He smirked as she pushed him against the door, pulling his head to hers as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He grunted when her hand brushed against his erection and pulled at his belt as she tried to unbuckle it.

"You're impatient," he muttered, reaching his hands around to the back of her dress to unzip it.

She pulled back, caressing his stubble with her fingers. He looked at her with soft eyes, a smile playing at his kiss-swollen lips.

"I want to make love to my incredibly hot boyfriend," she whispered, helping him peel the dress of her body.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he echoed, his eyes raking over her lustfully.

"Yeah," she muttered happily, humming appreciatively as he danced his fingers down her spine.

He admired her underwear clad figure enticingly, his hands roaming all over her smooth skin as he took her in.

"What are you staring at?" she blushed, looking down at her feet.

Klaus smiled softly. "You're beautiful."

A smile broke out across her face as her heart squeezed.

Was it possible to die of happiness?

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, covering her lips over his as they kissed. His hands flitted down her body, grabbing a hold of her thighs as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping into his mouth when his index finger slipped underneath the lace material of her panties.

Caroline tried to tell Klaus where to go, but his intoxicating kisses distracted her from navigating him down the hall to her room. He stumbled clumsily in her foyer, stopping to press her up against the wall to kiss down her neck. She let out a heady moan as his lips pressed against her cleavage, dragging his tongue over the swells of her breasts.

Arching into his arms, her covered core ground against his length, making him hiss between his teeth and she all but ordered him to take her to the bedroom.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she managed to get out when he finally made it into her bedroom.

He tossed her on the bed playfully and she bounced, her musical laughter filling the air. He stripped himself of his shirt and Caroline watched unashamedly as he started to pull down his pants. Licking her bottom lip, she rubbed her thighs together for friction as she took in his mouth-watering body.

How did she get so lucky?

"I think I'm the lucky one," Klaus chuckled, pushing her down on the bed.

Oops. Was that out loud?

"Yes," Klaus laughed again, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Oops. That was too.

Her shy embarrassment was cut off the moment he nibbled on her collarbone, dragging his tongue across the tiny mark to soothe the sting. She gasped, arching in his arms as his hands came to palm her breasts through her cotton bra. One hand drifted to her back, unsnapping the clasp and she pulled the straps off her shoulders in a hurry.

Her nipples hardened against his chest, and she sighed contentedly at the way his skin felt flush against hers. He snuck a hand up her to her breast and tugged at her nipple, his mouth enveloping the neglected one as she writhed in his arms. Her skin burned with every touch of his hand, her blood singing with every lick of his tongue. The pressure between her thighs increased as he tugged her nipple with his teeth and she threw her head back on her pillow.

This is where she belonged.

She belonged in his arms, him worshipping her body with every touch, every caress, every kiss.

"I need you," she managed to get out, panting as a hand slipped into her panties.

He let out a groan at the slick heat he felt there, his fingers stroking her slit gently. She shuddered against him, the nerve endings in her body tightening as he circled her entrance with the tip of his finger.

"You're so wet," he stated, eyes rolling back in his head when she slipped her hand down the front of his boxers.

She grabbed a hold of him, marveling in the silky smooth skin. Swiping her thumb over the tip, she couldn't help but giggle at the guttural groan let out.

"Do you always have to do that?" he grunted, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

She pressed a kiss to his damp shoulder and lifted her feet up to his waist, pushing down his boxers with them.

"Always," she smiled, gasping when his thumb circled her clit.

He smirked against her skin, licking and sucking at her neck while his fingers teased her relentlessly. Her core throbbed as he thrust two fingers inside, clenching around him as he began to pump slowly into her.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring the depth of her mouth as she shook against him. The tension in her belly coiled tightly and she exploded around his fingers, drenching them in her arousal. He coaxed her through her orgasm with little kisses, dragging his tongue down her jawbone as he murmured how sexy and beautiful she looked spread out on the bed.

Caroline panted as she came down from her high, her hand drifting back to his erection. Klaus was casually licking at his fingers, tasting her arousal. He bit his bottom lip, hips bucking when she traced a nail down the smooth skin.

"Caroline," he murmured, his tone low and throaty.

His voice sent another stab of arousal to her core and her body hummed back to life, blood rushing back to the apex of her thighs.

Klaus helped her rid herself of her underwear, both of them gasping when their bare skin brushed against each other. Her eyes closed in bliss, the feeling of his body was electrifying. Their bodies shifted together, her core aching to take him in.

"Wait," he muttered.

Caroline whined, sitting up when he scrambled off the bed.

"What's wrong?"

Klaus just rooted around the floor, pulling a foil-covered packet out of his pants pocket. She fought back a please smile, reaching over the bed to snatch it from his hands. Klaus climbed back on, reaching for her to pull her closer. Caroline dodged with a giggle, pushing him down on the bed.

She ripped the wrapper open and pulled out the condom, using one hand to push his shoulders back on the bed. His eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to do, then darkened lustfully as he admired her bare body. She leaned down and licked the tip of him, grinning when he jerked. Her eyes met his as she looked up, her core clenching when she saw his hooded expression.

She needed him. Bad.

Caroline rolled the condom down on his shaft, squeezing gently before straddling him.

His hands flew to her hips, fingertips massaging her skin as she positioned herself over his cock. Their eyes connected as she sank down on him, both of them sighing as she bottomed out.

Bliss.

Absolute bliss.

He fit perfectly inside her, like their bodies were made for each other. He stretched and filled her completely, making her eyes roll back in her head as she rocked her hips experimentally. They began to move together, quickly finding a rhythm that suited them. Klaus watched her ride him, her breasts bouncing in time with her hips, and his dark eyes filled with lust and adoration.

All the stupid romantic comedies that she used to watch were right. When you're with the person you love, everything is just so much more. There was more feeling, more love, more happiness.

Making love was so much more than just sex.

It was everything.

He was everything.

He made her feel loved, adored, cherished.

It felt perfect.

She felt sexy on top of him as she arched her back, Klaus grunting under his breath when she rolled her hips a certain way. Her breasts jutted out and he sat up, changing the angle. His tongue darted out to lick at a hardened nipple and she cried out as he thrust deeper into her. Her blood thrummed in her veins for him, her skin sensitive to the touch as their motions became frantic.

He jerked against her, letting out a muffled moan. Her lips brushed against his earlobe, and she sucked it into her mouth and nibbled on it. He shuddered, snapping his hips up against hers harshly. She rode his lap, bouncing in his arms as her orgasm neared. He gathered her closer to him, her nipples brushing against his chest and she gasped.

Every nerve ending in her body tightened and she exploded, sobbing her release into his shoulder. She trembled against him as her hips continued to move, the motions jerky and spastic as her silky walls fluttered around his cock. Klaus bit his lip harshly, letting out a heady moan as she clenched him, triggering his own release. Their bodies quaked, every inch of their skin oversensitized by the explosive orgasm.

Caroline panted against his chest, pressing a kiss to his lips as he fell backwards on to her pillows. She shifted to his side, wincing as he slipped out of her. Her body was tender and pink from their coupling, little droplets of sweat beading on her forehead. Klaus pulled her to his side, kissing her temple as she snuggled into him.

"That was amazing," she said quietly, drawing circles on his skin with her fingertips.

"Indeed," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She smiled to herself, thrilling herself with the fact that he just couldn't seem to stop from touching her.

"You know I never thought sex with you could get any better," she started. "But I was wrong."

"Hmm?"

"I guess it's true what people say. When you're with the right person, and you love them, then it's practically magical," she finished, peeking up at him shyly.

His answering smile caused her heart to flip in her chest and she couldn't help but lean up to kiss him.

"And that's just the beginning," he promised, making her squeal when he rolled over on top of her.

He began kissing down her neck and she sighed happily.

"What about our date to the Falls?" she asked, breath hitching as he sucked on her skin lightly.

"It can wait," he mumbled. "I've waited over a month to get you back in a bed, and I'll be damned if I let you out again for a _long_ time."

A shiver went down her back at his promise, but her lips twisted into a happy smile.

Now _this_ was love. It was everything that she saw in movies, everything she and Elena had always giggled about at slumber parties. It was hard, frustrating as hell, but rewarding in ways she'd never imagined. It was getting kicked down a peg and then flying high in the arms of the one you loved. It was complete and utter happiness.

It was freeing.

It was Klaus.

Always.

* * *

 **I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews and messages of encouragement you sent me during the time I wrote this. About a week or so before I published the first section, my uncle died unexpectedly and it was a really hard time. Writing this story helped distract me from all that, and I'll forever be grateful for all the love you sent my way throughout the duration of the story :)**

 **Now, I'm marking this story COMPLETE. However, with enough encouragement and/or bribes, I may be inclined to write an outtake or little epilogue after a while ;) I'm going to take a little writing break to recharge the batteries, but I will be working on some new stuff hopefully soon :) Please REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! I need to know what you guys thought of the ending!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	12. Graduation

**Guess who's baaaaack?**

 **Okay, so I'm super embarrassed at how long it took me to finally get this epilogue done, but after completing this story, I totally needed a break from smut and writing tbh. But with a little encouragement from some friends, I finally churned this baby out.**

 **Unbeta'd, so please don't kill me for any errors.**

 **Sooo without further ado, I present to you, the Dirty Little Secret epilogue.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Saturday.

Caroline loved Saturdays.

But this Saturday in particular was her favorite.

Her red gown billowed in the wind, whipping softly against her legs as she sat on stage as she half listened to the monotone droning of Charles Fell, her class' valedictorian. Since she was graduating at number three in her class, she'd just missed out on being the salutatorian. Normally Caroline would have been extremely annoyed and put out at missing the opportunity to give a speech at graduation, but as class president, she convinced Principal Pierce to let her give one last salute to the class.

Unfortunately, her speech was done at the beginning of the graduation ceremony so now she was stuck having to pretend to be interested in listening to her fellow classmate's boring attempts at being funny.

And her new heels were really starting to pinch her feet.

Her eyes searched the football field, seeking out her friends sitting in the metal chairs as they awaited their chances to walk across stage and receive their diplomas. Elena looked bored, texting on her phone, either to Stefan or his brother. She and Stefan went through a rough patch during Spring Break and to Caroline's dismay, Elena had grown close to his older brother Damon during that week when he was home visiting on break from college. Caroline never liked the older Salvatore, finding him crass and a downright asshole most of the time. However, now the boys were both competing for Elena's affections.

Typical.

Caroline continued to glance around the crowd, her eyes falling on a familiar profile. His head was bent over, dirty blonde curls sticking out from under the same hideous red mortarboard hat that was perched on hers too. She could tell he was sketching something, his handsome face screwed in concentration as his hand flew over the page in front of him.

She admired the way red graduation gown looked on him, Klaus being the only man she knew that didn't look completely ridiculous in the colors. Of course, he thought the whole idea of wearing a bright red gown was ridiculous but after some very _thorough_ convincing from Caroline, he got over it quickly. Her stomach fluttered happily as he looked up, his eyes falling immediately on hers.

Her cheeks blushed prettily as he shot her a wink, his lips forming into a small smirk before looking back down to his lap where his sketchbook was. By his concentration, and the fact that he kept peering at her during the ceremony, his current sketch must be her in that hideous gown.

He drew her all the time.

Whether it was likenesses of her at school, in his bed, at the falls, in the midst of an argument

with him, or even in the throes of passion; he drew her.

He was incredibly talented, something that a museum in Chicago noticed when he applied for a position to work there after school ended. College was never really in the cards for him, so when Caroline was accepted into the communication program at the University of Illinois in Chicago, he began looking around the same area for work. His Aunt Dahlia lived in one of the many the suburbs of Chicago, so he would live with her for a while until he saved enough to move out and get his own apartment.

Despite his multitude of attempts to sway Caroline into living with him, she decided to live in the dorms for the first couple of years to give the college life a real, authentic try.

But the weekends were all his.

Caroline blew a curl out of her face as she discreetly checked her watch. Charles was still droning on and the sun was really starting to beat down on her. The ceremony began at 10 that morning and it was already nearly noon. Her mother and Klaus' parents made reservations at the Grill for a late lunch at two and by the way Charles was going on and on, it'd be 6pm by the time the ceremony was finished.

She fiddled with the curl around her ear and looked back over at Klaus, unsurprised to see him staring back at her. His eyes were transfixed on the hand on her ear, the gaze on his face turning lustful as she tucked her hair behind it. Her forehead creased in confusion as she smoothed down her hair again when the curl popped back out of place. Klaus visibly swallowed and Caroline's blood began to race when she realized what was going through his head.

She was giving the signal.

Inadvertently, but she was still giving it.

Klaus' eyes lifted from her hand and met hers, sending a shiver down her spine at the desire she saw there. With a coy smile, Caroline deliberately moved her head to the side and pushed her hair to the side to expose her neck. Klaus licked his lips, and by the stiff was he was sitting, Caroline could tell he wasn't breathing normally. Smirking victoriously, she moved her hand back to her ear and slowly pushed a curl behind it as she rose her eyebrows suggestively.

Now that they were officially a couple, and had been for three blissful months, they rarely made trips to the closet. There was no need when both sets of parents were barely home until late evening. However, thanks to Rebekah and Kol being complete nuisances whenever they wanted alone time at Klaus' house, they spent the majority of their time at Caroline's house.

But they did manage to have some fun at the Falls too.

Perhaps a trip to the janitor's closet was needed to cap off their high school careers.

Klaus pressed his lips together and shifted in his seat before raising his pencil up to his mouth.

His eyes flashed at her as he bit down on the top of it, his sinful pink tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Caroline chewed on her bottom lip to keep from whimpering as she was hit with a slew of desirous memories with his very talented tongue in that lone janitor's closet.

Now _she_ was shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

He threw her a smug smirk as he glanced back down at his sketchbook and continued to go back to what he was working on. Caroline glared over at Charles, willing him to shut the fuck up so that they could hurry through the rest of the ceremony before she ended dragging Klaus off by his tie to the closet.

That visual was actually kind of hot, Caroline thought fleetingly as she once again shifted in her seat. The heat between her thighs began to grow as she pictured using his tie to tie him up against the door or the metal shelves while she had her way with him.

Or even up to her bedpost.

She fanned herself with her program, opening her thighs a little when a breeze shifted through the air. Despite the teacher's warnings that each person must be wearing clothes underneath their gown, Caroline had forgone underwear. Her dress was a little tight, but to be honest, she had planned on teasing the hell out of Klaus during lunch before taking him out to the Falls for a little celebration of their own.

Klaus was glaring at her from audience, almost as if he knew exactly what she was doing, which normally he did. She smiled at him beguilingly as she feigned interest in Charles' speech. The teacher next to her discreetly checked his watch before sighing, and Caroline shifted again in her chair when her phone vibrated in her lap. She pressed her lips together tightly at the sensation before glaring at Klaus who smirked victoriously.

Ass.

She looked down at the device and nearly bit out a moan when she noted the picture that he'd sent. It was one of his sketches from a month ago when they went to Chicago for the weekend to visit the school, and Caroline's mother had left the hotel room for a little sightseeing and they were left to their own devices.

Needless to say, they had a lot of fun in the shower and Klaus apparently had sketched that very time when he got to his aunt's house that night.

 **You better not have taken a picture of that in public.**

 _It's been on my phone for weeks, hidden away for only my eyes to see._

 **I should cut you off for keeping naked sketches on your phone.**

 _I took my chances. You seem rather flushed, love. Anything I can help with?_

 **Oh, just you wait.**

 _Oh I am, eagerly. How much longer will this bloody speech go on?_

 **I'm seriously about to tackle him. It's ridiculously long and irritatingly terrible.**

 _As much as I find the idea of you attacking someone arousing, I don't think your mother would enjoy seeing what you aren't wearing under your gown._

So he _did_ know.

 **Well, if you don't take those sketches off your phone then YOU won't see what I'm wearing or not wearing under this gown.**

… _.I will take it under advisement._

Caroline smirked victoriously down at her phone. Klaus taking things "under advisement" usually meant that she won. She looked up and noted his head buried in his phone, rapidly clicking at it, most likely removing the images from it. She didn't mind that much about the naked sketches for the most part because they were very flattering, but she didn't want anybody to be able to perv on her through his phone, like his brother, Kol.

"So, let's all give a round of applause to this year's senior class! We did it!" Charles finally proclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

Caroline snorted at the lackluster clapping that roused from the crowd along with audible sighs of relief. Principal Pierce crept up behind Charles and motioned for him to move away from the podium as he took the microphone away.

"Thank you, Charles, for that inspiring speech," Principal Pierce spoke, sending the teen a sublime smile. "Now we will move to the presentation of the diplomas. Class, if you would please stand."

 _Thank God_ , Caroline thought as she hopped up out of her chair and sent a relieved look to Klaus. He returned it as he dropped his sketchbook down on his chair as he sent threatening glares to anybody who would try to look at it. She bit back a smile, knowing that for a fact that most people in their grade had learned the hard way what happened when you messed with Klaus Mikaelson's work.

The first of the alphabet began to file on stage as Caroline moved to the edge, waiting for her spot behind Charles and two people in front of Elena. She reached around behind her and gripped her best friend's hand excitedly as Elena giggled. Principal Pierce began to call names as Caroline murmured directions under her breath on the proper protocol on how to receive her diploma. She'd be damned if the official graduation photo of her consisted of her fumbling it.

When her name was called, she strode across the stage confidently and briefly shook the principal's hand as she gripped the diploma with her other and sent a rehearsed smile towards the photographer who blinded her with three quick flashes. Blinking rapidly, she waved to her mom in the audience, the town sheriff still clad in her work uniform from working an overnight shift the night before. Liz waved back proudly, snapping some pictures with her phone.

Caroline peered back down towards Klaus where he was smiling proudly at her, sending her a coy wink when his row headed towards the stage. She scrambled for her phone, positioning it so that she could snap a picture of him when he walked across the stage.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!"

Caroline snorted at his full name and the way Klaus rolled his eyes his before walking across the stage to the educator. She took a quick photo before clapping along with the crowd. Her brows wrinkled in confusion when Klaus forwent the photographer and headed straight for her.

To any spectator, it looked like he was giving his loving girlfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek. But in reality, Klaus kissed her cheek briefly before whispering a slew of filthy promises that had Caroline's eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Klaus," she chastised modestly, looking around to see if anyone heard.

He grinned at her impishly before leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before jogging off the stage. Caroline's cheeks were on fire as she smiled politely to the confused valedictorian and salutation near her on stage. She avoided her mom's amused look from the crowd, only imagining what the Sheriff thought of it. However, Klaus and her mom surprisingly got along well, their mutual adoration of Caroline bonding them.

The rest of the graduates paraded across the stage, but she was distracted as she impatiently tapped her foot as the tension between her legs grew whenever she met Klaus' heated gaze. Caroline shot a quick excuse text to her mom to fend off the picture frenzy after the ceremony, promising to meet her in the parking lot after she "ran to the school to grab something she forgot."

Principal Pierce took the podium once more and Caroline let out a sigh of relief, gripping the end of her tassel as he prompted the graduates to move it to the side, signifying their official declaration as high school graduates. She met Elena's excited grin and returned it before waving at Liz's proud smile from the bleachers. She could feel the heat of Klaus' look on her back as she looked down to gather her program and phone before wrenching her mortarboard hat off her head to throw it with the rest of the class.

In the sea of hats, Caroline quickly scurried off the stage and made her way across the lawn of the back of the school. She heard heavy footsteps following her in a not so unfamiliar rhythm, and she let out a giggle as she began to jog towards the front of the school. A familiar arm wrapped around her waist and she let out a squeak as it tugged her through a back door to the school.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, letting out a soft sigh when Klaus immediately latched his lips to her neck left exposed by the gown.

"Short cut," he offered, sucking gently on a spot as he maneuvered them clumsily down a very familiar looking hallway.

"Wait, there was a backdoor to this hallway the entire time?" Caroline asked, trying to detangle herself from his arms as she looked around.

"Caroline," he sighed, trying to bring her lips down to his.

"How did I not notice that?" she muttered, gasping when he ghosted a hand under her gown.

"How do you think I always managed to beat you to the closet?" he mumbled, planting teasing kisses across her jaw. "I went out the cafeteria door half the time to get here."

"Magic?" she guessed, biting her bottom lip when he traced a circle on her inner thigh.

Klaus chuckled before letting go of her to lace their fingers together. She grinned at the affectionate gesture and tugged him towards the infamous closet, feeling her blood race as he watched her with hooded eyes. The pressure between her legs increased tenfold with the predatorily way his gaze watched her, the sparkling glint letting her know that she'd be lucky if she'd be able to walk after he got through with her.

The thought of it had her clenching her thighs together as she practically ripped the door handle off as she opened it. Caroline grabbed Klaus by his tie and he came willingly, descending his lips upon hers in a rough kiss.

The visual of pulling him by his tie had nothing on the reality.

She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body against his insistently. His back shut the door with a thud as his grip on her hips tightened when she brushed against his length teasingly with her hand.

"Did this closet always smell so musty?" Caroline asked, her eyes flitting around the room.

Klaus shrugged, licking a stripe down her neck. "Love, I'm lucky if I ever noticed the door was closed. You are the best distraction."

"You don't have to compliment me to get into my pants anymore," she teased, groaning when he palmed a breast through her clothes.

"I'm being honest," he responded cheekily as she rolled her eyes, drawing his lips back to hers.

Their tongues slid against each other as she went for the zipper on his gown, undoing it quickly as the need to touch him became unbearable. Klaus sucked on her lips ravenously, his own hands ridding her of the hideous red gown as she immediately untucked his blue dress shirt from his pants.

"Ah ah," Klaus hummed against her mouth. "Me first."

"That's what I'm trying to do," she giggled, teasing his belt buckle with her fingers.

He shook his head and pulled her wrists away from his waist with an impish smile. She blinked at him confusedly as she watched him trail his hand down her thigh and back under her skirt. Caroline sucked in a harsh breath when his fingers brushed against the wet heat at the apex of her thighs.

"Christ," Klaus choked out. "Sweetheart, you are _dripping_."

She tried to smirk but it came out a cry as his thumb pressed lightly against her clit.

"I'd been thinking about you all day," she managed to get out, her head falling back and hitting the door with a thud.

"I've been hard since I realized what you were wearing under your gown," he murmured lustfully, his lips brushing against her ear. "Or what you weren't wearing."

She shivered when he sucked an earlobe into his mouth, his teeth nipping at it. Goosebumps began to form on her neck at his ministrations as her head fell to the side to allow him better access. His hand continued to slowly stroke her folds, dipping in and out of her entrance teasingly as her hips chased the movement.

"Klaus," she whimpered.

He positioned his thigh between her legs and she immediately ground against it, nearly sobbing in relief as he chuckled against her skin. His other hand drifted up her torso, thumbing her nipple through her dress. Caroline nearly hissed in annoyance when he suddenly let go of her body. Then, he sunk down to his knees with a mischievous look on his face.

With bated breath, Caroline watched with wide eyes as he slowly drew up the hem of her dress. He pressed feather light kisses against her thighs as they quivered in anticipation, the stubble on his chin scratching her skin pleasurably. She chewed on her lip as her heart pounded excitably, her core aching in anticipation.

The first stroke of his tongue against her slit had her crying out, and she slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise. That just made Klaus chuckle against her heat and the vibrations against her sensitive skin had her knees buckling. He latched an arm against her abdomen, pressing her up against the door to keep her from falling down.

"You are so good to me," she gasped, hips bucking when his teeth grazed her inner thigh. "A+ boyfriend material, I swear."

He just lapped at her slick heat again, moaning quietly at the taste. She draped her leg over his shoulder as she tried to keep from grinding her hips against his face. Klaus' free hand probed at her entrance, tracing light circles over it before shoving two fingers in. Caroline arched, running her hands through his curls as she secured his face against her throbbing core. He moaned again and she gasped as his fingers began to set a relentless pace. The tension in her lower belly began to tighten quickly, the blood beginning to rush out of her head as she felt the beginnings of her climax starting to stir.

Klaus buried his lips into her folds, savoring the way she sighed and cried out with every touch of his tongue or stroke of his fingers. Caroline gripped the back of his neck, feeling the tension in her belly began to snap as he brushed his thumb over her clit.

"Come for me, love," he murmured, the low tone of his voice being the final ingredient to her undoing and she fell over the edge.

Caroline clenched around his fingers, the thigh draped over his shoulder shaking as she slumped against the wall. Her vision went hazy and she was unable to form words, let alone a sound, as she unraveled. He continued to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her entrance, his eyes concentrated on her face as she continued to come down from her incredible high.

"Oh God," she finally managed.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond with a smart comment but she silenced him with a mock-chastising look. "Don't even."

Klaus rolled his eyes with a grin, but slipped his fingers out of her entrance and placed them in his mouth as he licked off her arousal. Caroline watched him with dark eyes, completely unsurprised to feel a stab of lust to her gut at the visual. He hummed contentedly as he continued to suck his fingers, his eyes opening and leveling her with a seductive glare.

"Perhaps I should return the favor?" Caroline purred, reaching out to play with his belt buckle.

He grinned at her cheekily, the dimples on his cheeks sending a shiver down her back.

Damn those dimples. She was helpless against them.

"You could," he began, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Her mouth met his enthusiastically, groaning when she tasted herself on his tongue.

"Or you could let me fuck you against the door for old time's sake," he finished, the low tone in his voice making her core clench and nipples pebble against the fabric of her dress.

Caroline pursed her lips in mock contemplation. "Hmm, I don't know. Do you think we have time?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and lifted her up in his arms, pressing her against the door. "You might want to hold on for this."

Caroline's knees weakened at his words and Klaus smirked, kissing the crook of her neck. She reached down, nearly tearing off his belt buckle and undoing his pants with shaking hands. Klaus hissed when she brushed against his length and she gave him a sinful smile, thrilling herself at the way he basically whimpered when she slid a hand under his tight boxer briefs. She gripped the smooth, velvety skin in her hand and muffled his groan with a kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, sliding it against hers as she slowly began to jack him off.

"Sweetheart," he groaned, a low and guttural noise. "I need to be inside you."

She sucked in a low breath, eyes shutting at his demand. "Then take me."

Klaus gave her a rueful grin before sliding into her slick entrance and they both sighed simultaneously. When they went public, Caroline went on the pill not too long after. It was just easier for her in the long run, and if it allowed her to be able to completely feel Klaus inside her, then it was totally worth the awkward conversation with her mother.

She closed her eyes blissfully as he stretched her out, the clenching of his jaw letting her know that Klaus' own release wasn't that far off. Caroline's ego was elated at how easily she was able to get him to come undone, but one quick thrust from him had her crying out. He began a slow, steady pace as he buried his face in her neck, his tongue licking at a red mark from their initial make out in the hallway

Her thighs squeezed his waist gently, and Klaus changed his grip on her, lifting to where her hamstrings were placed over his forearms. The position allowing Klaus to reach deeper with each thrust, and her vision nearly went white from the pleasure it was sending through her body. Caroline's hips rocked against his enthusiastically as he sped up the pace, and she wrenched her eyes open, pressing her forehead against his. The tension in her belly began to tighten beyond belief, and each brush of his lips left skin burning in his wake.

Klaus may have loved to see her come, but that was nothing compared to watching him unravel. She loved watching him slowly lose control and the way his eyes darkened to nearly black right before he tipped over the edge. He hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her and she choked out a gasp, biting her lip as he continued to hit it again and again.

His thrusts were starting to jerk out of rhythm as he pressed a rough kiss to her lips. One look at his dark eyes had her flying once more over the edge, triggering his own release. Her silky walls clamped down around him as she drenched his cock with her arousal, and Klaus grunted into her shoulder when he trembled against her. The damp, sensitive skin of her lower body continued to rub against his and Klaus' lips fell open in a silent groan.

Their hips continued to lazily move together as they rode out their releases, Caroline stroking the damp curls against the back of his neck. Soon Klaus lifted his head and rained light kisses on her face, making her giggle happily as her racing heart finally began to calm.

"Well that's a memorable way to end high school," he joked, humming when she pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

She nodded, brushing their noses together affectionately. "I almost kind of wish we weren't leaving. I'll miss this closet, even if it does smell musty."

Klaus chuckled. "It smells like you."

"I smell musty?" she nearly shrieked, smacking him lightly on the arm.

He rolled his eyes. "No you don't. What I'm trying to say is that every time I come in here, I'm reminded about all the fun and memories we created in here. It reminds me of you, and it smells like you to me."

Caroline's heart nearly melted at the adorable look on his face and she pulled him in for another mind-blowing kiss. He returned it enthusiastically, deepening it automatically. Caroline pulled away, giggling at his pout when she tried to untangle herself.

"Come on," she started. "I'm pretty sure my phone has been buzzing for a half hour and our families are going to go crazy if we don't meet them soon."

He sighed long-sufferingly. "If you insist."

They dressed quietly, smoothing out their clothes and hair before donning their graduation gowns again.

"How do I look?" Caroline asked, fanning her hot cheeks.

"Perfect," he replied almost automatically, drawing her back in for a kiss.

She rolled her eyes but grinned. They pulled apart and he opened the door quietly, pulling her out with him. Caroline tugged him back before he could walk away, wrapping her arm around his waist as she stood there for a moment to contemplate the closet one last time. Klaus draped his arm across her shoulders and laced the fingers of her free hand with his and leaned the side of his head against the top of hers.

They stood there quietly for a moment, taking in their final moments left in their high school. She sighed, unable to fight off the pang of sadness that she felt at the thought of that being their last time in the closet.

"Don't worry," Klaus interrupted her thoughts. "We'll fool around in it during our ten year reunion."

Caroline laughed. "Sounds like a plan. "

"Now, about the University of Illinois," he began suggestively. "What is the closet situation like there?"

Caroline slapped his arm playfully as she pulled him down the hall. She may have been sad to see this memorable part of her life come to an end, but she was still beyond excited to see where the future lead her and Klaus.

As long as they were together, they could face anything.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Was the smut good? (I'm still rusty) Was it worth the wait? I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Please drop me a review to let me know what you thought please! I loved this series so much, and it was so therapeutic to fall back into them after a few months. Also, big thanks to those for nominating this story for Best Smut Story and Best Completed! I'm also up for Best Fluffy author (dk why because I think I put you guys through the ringer back when I was writing this story), so thank you so so much for that! Remember that you have until August 4th (i think) to cast your votes for your favs!**

 **Special thanks to Erika for the position idea from like a year ago. You know this one is always the best visual.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


End file.
